BERSERKER
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto Uzumaki hubiese acabado en el equipo 8 en vez del equipo 7? ¿Y qué pasaría si aparte de ser un jinchuriki poseyera también el poder de una de las razas más temidas del mundo? Naru/Hina/Harem. M por lenguaje y violencia extrema
1. Capítulo 1: Equipo 8

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE y como dije antes en la última historia que subí, aquí tenéis una nueva serie, ojo, que no os engañe el título, no tiene nada que ver con el anime Berserk, esta relacionado con los vikingos Berserker y su historia con un toque fantástico, por supuesto. Bueno, sin más que argumentar os dejo leer**

 **BERSERKER**

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto Uzumaki hubiese acabado en el equipo 8 en vez del equipo 7? ¿Y qué pasaría si aparte de ser un jinchuriki poseyera también el poder de una de las razas más temidas del mundo? Naru/Hina/Harem. M por lenguaje y violencia extrema

 **Capítulo 1: Equipo 8**

 _Konoha 10 de octubre año xxx (no sé cuál fue el año que ocurrió el ataque lo siento)_

Minato Namikaze el actual Hokage de la Hoja logró romper el control que el extraño enmascarado tenía sobre el zorro de nueve colas, el cual se estaba dedicando a destruir la ciudad

Kushina mediante el uso de sus cadenas de chakra, logró sujetar al zorro y evitar que siguiera destruyendo la aldea mientras sostenía a su hijo recién nacido entre sus manos

Minato gracias al Hiraishin no jutsu llegó hasta donde se encontraba su mujer y su hijo y decidió que el Kyubi fuera sellado en el interior de su hijo, cosa que la peli roja no aceptó muy bien

 **Kurama: ¡ ¿COMO?! ¡ ¿VAÍS A VOLVER A SELLARME?!-** gritó furioso viendo al niño en un altar mientras Minato invocaba al shinigami, quitándole la mitad de su poder al bijuu

El enorme zorro lanzó su larga garra con la intención de matar al pequeño, Kushina aterrada fue rápidamente a detenerlo al igual que Minato con el shinigami ya invocado

Pero antes de que el bijuu alcanzara a su víctima el pequeño rubio empezó a llorar para posteriormente ser cubierto por una energía oscura, deteniendo el ataque del bijuu que miraba impresionado al bebé, el cual cada vez liberaba más y más de ese poder

 **Kurama: ¿Qué? ¡ ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡ ¿QUÉ ES ESTA EXTRAÑA ENERGÍA?!** \- Fue lo que dijo el zorro algo impresionado por el poder que ese bebe liberaba, el enorme zorro abrió los ojos al ver como esa energía tomaba la forma de un hombre desnudo con la cabeza y piel de un oso usándolas de vestimenta y una espada medieval y un hacha de guerra en sus manos- **… esto es….-** dijo bastante impresionado por el aura que desprendía, mientras mostraba unos ojos blancos mientras apretaba los dientes mostrando su ira y liberando una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino que dejo sin palabras al enorme zorro de 9 colas

Los demás espectadores estaban sin palabras ante lo que estaban viendo, se sentían como si estuviesen en una montaña y un gigante con piel de oso los estuviera observando y sentían su furia, locura y su sed de sangre ¿Cómo un bebé podía liberar una energía tan abrumadora?, incluso el shinigami estaba sorprendido ante lo que había visto

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el infante se calmó y se quedó dormido bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes

 **Kurama: Oye Minato…-** Dijo llamando la atención del hokage y su esposa- **Debes sellarme en este mocoso-** Dijo sorprendiendo al Hokage de que el bijuu que atacó la aldea y que antes intentó matar a su hijo ahora quiera ser nuevamente sellado

 **Minato:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora quieres que te sellemos si antes intentaste matar a mi hijo?- dijo confuso el Namikaze

 **Kurama: Porque si no lo hacéis tu hijo destruirá el mundo** \- dijo el bijuu al sorprendido Hokage junto a su igual de sorprendida esposa

 _12 años después_

Nos encontramos en Konoha por la noche bajo la luz de la luna llena, donde un joven de cabellos rubios y un traje naranja se encontraba estudiando uno de los jutsus del pergamino prohibido que había cogido de la torre del Hokage por petición de Mizuki, uno de los instructores de la academia, el cuál convenció al joven rubio de que si conseguía el pergamino, podría volverse un gennin

Obviamente el joven no sabía que todo era una trampa para que Mizuki desertara con el pergamino con los Jutsus más poderosos de la aldea

Por suerte Iruka se dio cuenta y fue en busca de Mizuki y el chico rubio

Cuando el albino fue descubierto decidió contarle al chico rubio

Este chico era nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el actual jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko

 **Mizuki:** Lo entiendes ahora Naruto ¿entiendes ahora porque todos te odian?- dijo el peliblanco con malicia- tu eres el monstruo que destruyó la aldea hace 12 años- dijo dejando al rubio sin palabras y sin moverse

 **Iruka:** ¡Maldito seas Mizuki!- dijo el chunnin furioso

 **Mizuki:** No te preocupes, cuando acabe con el tú serás el siguiente- dijo lanzando uno de sus shurikens gigantes hacia el rubio

Pero lo que nadie se espero es que Iruka se interpusiera entre la trayectoria del shuriken, protegiendo al rubio del ataque del traidor, causando que el shuriken impactara en su espalda

El rubio miraba atónito como su instructor se había sacrificado por él, el cuál le estaba sonriendo con sinceridad

 **Iruka:** Naruto… no importa lo que te diga, tu para mí, serás un ninja de la hoja…- dijo el castaño haciéndose a un lado para caer herido bajo la mirada atónita del rubio

 **Mizuki:** Que lástima, quería dejarte para el final, bueno no importa, la próxima vez no fallaré- dijo lanzando su otra shuriken con malicia sabiendo que esta vez alcanzaría a su objetivo

En un lugar oscuro, más exactamente la mente del rubio se encontraba el enorme zorro de nueve colas durmiendo, el cual había despertado al sentir de repente algo que le hizo sudar de miedo

 **Kurama:** **¡MALDITA SEA!** \- Dijo mientras concentraba su chakra con sus manos y con sus colas arremetió contra una energía oscura que se encontraba encerrada en una enorme celda

Esa energía tenía una forma humanoide, era de color negro como la noche más oscura, lo único que destacaba entre tanta oscuridad eran unos ojos blancos sin pupilas y sus dientes mostrando su ferocidad y unas ansias de matar monstruosas

En el exterior, el joven Uzumaki había detenido, sin apenas esfuerzo, la shuriken de su enemigo solamente con su mano derecha para asombro de los dos chunnin

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue como ver que la shuriken se hizo pedazos en la mano del rubio, y para mayor horror del traidor, pudo ver los ojos del Uzumaki

Pero estos ya no eran azules, no, eran blancos sin pupila, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos muy afilados y sus bigotes se ensancharon mientras liberaba levemente una energía oscura de su cuerpo

 **Iruka:** ¿Naruto?- dijo el chunnin sorprendido del poder que liberaba el rubio

Entonces el Uzumaki realizo sellos a gran velocidad mientras sonreía de una forma salvaje y macabra

 **Naruto:** **¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-** Dijo el rubio creando alrededor de unos 100 clones de sombra hechos perfectamente mientras miraban a un aterrado Mizuki que no sabía que hacer

El Naruto original cogió la shuriken que tuvo incrustada Iruka en su espalda mientras miraba muy furioso al chunnin traidor

 **Naruto:** ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho Mizuki!- dijo muy furioso el rubio al aterrado chunnin

Los clones sin pensarlo mucho se lanzaron al ataque contra el chunnin de pelo blanco, el cual recibió la mayor paliza de su vida mientras el Naruto original se acercaba al cuerpo del traidor, el cual parecía una enorme masa morada

 **Naruto:** Ten, tu shuriken- dijo clavándoselo con una fuerza monstruosa en el brazo, amputándole la mano derecha al peliblanco el cual empezó a gritar de dolor, para posteriormente perder su otra mano ya que el rubio también se la amputó, y posteriormente amputarle los pies al traidor- espero que disfrutes en la cárcel sin tus manos, maldita escoria- dijo encajándole un puñetazo en su cara deformándosela y a su vez, dejándolo inconsciente y con la cara sangrante

Después de esa macabra escena, el joven rubio avanzó unos pasos hacia el instructor Iruka, el cual lo miraba atónito no solo por el jutsu, sino por la brutalidad con la que había tratado al traidor de Mizuki

El rubio se paró para posteriormente desmayarse enfrente de Iruka, el cual lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo

 **Iruka:** Naruto… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo el chunnin viendo a su alumno- "esa energía que sentí no es del Kyubi, es como aquella masa de poder que sentí ese mismo día"- pensó el chunnin mirando seriamente al inconsciente Uzumaki

En el interior de la mente del rubio, el zorro respiraba agitadamente después de haber logrado calmar al ser que tenía encerrado en la jaula

 **Kurama: Menos mal, te has calmado -** Dijo viendo a la criatura dormir- **Pero esto no puede seguir así, a este paso esta cosa saldrá y ni siquiera con todo mi poder podría hacerle frente-** dijo el bijuu muy cansado ya que había consumido mucho chakra- **Mañana hablaré con el mocoso, ya es hora de que conozca su verdadero poder-** dijo el bijuu para posteriormente ponerse a dormir y recuperarse

Al día siguiente, el rubio se encontraba en su clase, recibiendo la banda que lo convertía en un ninja oficial, gracias a que Iruka les contó que Mizuki había engañado a Naruto para obtener el pergamino prohibido

Sin embargo, el acontecimiento de la noche anterior tenía muy preocupado al chunnin, por lo que decidió hablar en privado con el Sandaime sobre ese tema

 **Iruka:** Muy bien, felicidades a todos los que han pasado, mañana será la selección de equipos donde cada uno tendrá un instructor Jounin, espero que seáis unos excelentes ninjas en el futuro- dijo con una sonrisa finalizando la clase

Todos los jóvenes fueron felicitados por sus padres, cosa que puso triste el rubio debido a que era huérfano

 **Iruka:** Eh Naruto…- dijo el chunnin llamando la atención del rubio que se encontraba sentado en el columpio que había debajo del árbol de la escuela- ¿qué te parece si te invito a un tazón de ramen…?- dijo sacándole una sonrisa al joven rubio

Después de esa comida, el rubio decidió darse alguna vuelta para ver que hacer ese día, todo bajo las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, sin embargo el joven rubio aprendió a ignorarlas desde pequeño

Durante su caminata se encontró con una tienda de armas, en la cual vendían espadas, kunai, shurikens, etc.

Al rubio le llamo la atención una enorme espada estilo occidental y unas hachas de guerra traídas del territorio occidente, sin embargo la idea de comprarlas se esfumo tanto porque no tenía dinero, la reacción del dueño y que no tenía el entrenamiento necesario para poder manejarlas

Una vez por la noche, el rubio se hizo algo de ramen para comer antes de irse a la cama a dormir para la selección de equipos que sería al día siguiente

Entonces al abrir los ojos nuevamente vio que no estaba en su casa, si no en una especie de alcantarilla con agua y varios pasillos, lo que dejo al joven bastante confundido, por lo que se dispuso a caminar para ver donde estaba realmente

Entonces se fijó en una enorme entrada, que lo llevo hasta una zona bastante grande donde se sorprendió ante lo que estaba viendo

Frente a él se encontraba un enorme zorro de pelaje anaranjado y con nueve colas ondeando tranquilamente detrás suya, mientras miraba seriamente al rubio, el cual estaba algo asustado por la presencia de ese ser

 **Kurama: Valla, hasta que mi carécelo viene a hacerme una visita –** Dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes afilados poniendo más nervioso al rubio

 **Naruto:** El Kyubi- dijo el joven impresionado- así que es cierto….- dijo con tristeza recordando las palabras del traidor

 **Kurama: cierto chico, yo estoy sellado dentro de ti-** dijo seriamente entristeciendo al rubio- **pero no solo yo vivo dentro de ti-** dijo llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo confundido el rubio

El zorro se levantó de su sitio y se echó a un lado para que su jinchuriki pudiera ver mejor a lo que se estaba refiriendo

El rubio se sorprendió aún más de lo que estaba viendo detrás del bijuu, había un ser humanoide totalmente negro atado con cadenas y unos ojos blancos sin pupilas mientras rugía salvajemente intentando liberarse, mostrando un gran instinto asesino que podía igualar fácilmente al del bijuu que le hacía compañía

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué… que es eso?- dijo muy asustado y asombrado

 **Kurama: Una parte de ti-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- **para ser más exactos, esa cosa es tu verdadero poder-** dijo asombrando nuevamente al rubio- **será mejor que te lo explique detalladamente-** dijo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos- **lo que te voy a contar es una historia casi tan antigua como Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju-** dijo mientras el rubio se sentaba cerca del bijuu, llamando la atención del ser oscuro que dejo de rugir para mirar con detalle al rubio **\- Hace mucho tiempo, en las tierras nórdicas de occidente, hubo una clase de guerreros que podían competir con los grandes shinobis conocidos de la historia, estos guerreros eran los vikingos, los cuales se dedicaban a la conquista de tierras lanzando ataques desde el mar en barcos** \- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio de que aparte de los samuráis hubiese otra clase de guerreros capaz de competir contra los shinobis- **Dentro de ese grupo de guerreros, existía un cuerpo de élite, los más fuertes de su casta, los Berserker-** dijo mientras el rubio escuchaba atentamente la historia que el bijuu le contaba- **estos guerreros eran conocidos por ir solo con pieles de animales al campo de batalla, estaban locos y sedientos de sangre, no sentían dolor y peleaban como verdaderos animales hasta que morían o mataban a todos sus enemigos, de hecho eran tan peligrosos, que incluso su compañeros de batalla corrían peligro a su lado-** Dijo aterrando y asombrando al rubio- **Se decían que estaban tan locos que incluso se tiraban desde barrancos de hasta 40 metros o más para atacar a su enemigo, y eso que no usaban chakra como los shinobis-** dijo impresionando al joven

 **Naruto:** Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y esa cosa?- dijo señalando a la masa oscura

 **Kurama: Ahí es a donde quiero llegar chico, a diferencia de los shinobis, los vikingos utilizaban una energía llamada el** _ **"hall"**_ **que les concedía una fuerza monstruosa capaz de hasta competir conmigo en mi máximo poder-** dijo asombrando al rubio- **de hecho yo pude sentir ese poder en carne y hueso-** dijo mientras el rubio abría los ojos de la impresión

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿TE ENFRENTASTE A LOS VIKINGOS?!- Dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Kurama: No…-** dijo confundiendo al rubio- **Me enfrente a un solo Berserker, y créeme, que me dejo muy jodido-** dijo recordando con miedo aquella batalla, donde pensaba que iba a morir de verdad

El rubio estaba flipando al escuchar que un solo hombre se enfrentó al bijuu más fuerte de todos y que de solo recordarlo le causara pavor a la enorme bestia

 **Naruto:** Pero… ¿sigo sin entender que viene todo eso conmigo?- dijo confundido

 **Kurama: Naruto…. Tu eres un Berserker-** Dijo soltando la bomba al rubio- **déjame explicarte, hace doce años, un enmascarado me saco de mi anterior jinchuriki y con su sharingan me controlo para que atacara la aldea-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que escuchaba atentamente al bijuu- **cuando recupere el conocimiento, el Yondaime hokage intentaron sellarme en tu interior, yo intente oponerme pero entonces fue cuando ocurrió…-** dijo dejando con intriga al rubio- **tu liberaste el** _ **hall**_ **que había dentro de ti, pude sentir un instinto asesino que me recordó aquella batalla que tuve hace tiempo, luego te calmaste, y ahí fue cuando le pedí a tu padre que me sellara en tu interior-** dijo soltando otra bomba al rubio

 **Naruto:** Co... ¿Cómo que mi padre? – dijo temblando mientras apretaba sus puños

 **Kurama: Naruto tu padre era el Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze y tu madre fue mi anterior jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki-** Dijo soltando otra bomba al rubio

 **Naruto:** Po… ¿porque? ¿Por qué les pediste que te metieran dentro de mí?- dijo apretando cada vez más los puños mientras el ser oscuro empezaba a alterarse, preocupando al bijuu

 **Kurama: Para que aprendieras a controlarlo y que no destruyeras el mundo Naruto, por eso le pedí que lo hiciera-** dijo llamando la atención del rubio que detuvo su ira en seco

 **Naruto:** Que… ¿Qué paso con mis padres?- dijo el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños

 **Kurama: Tu padre murió al sellarme dentro de ti, y tu madre murió unos días después del parto, lo siento chico-** dijo mientras el rubio liberaba lágrimas y el ser oscuro empezaba a alterarse nuevamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Dices que todo lo que me está pasando es por culpa de ese enmascarado verdad?- dijo mirando fieramente al zorro que asintió con su cabeza

El rubio entonces avanzo hacia la masa oscura que lo miraba fijamente mientras el zorro observaba la escena listo para cualquier cosa

 **Naruto:** Pienso hacerme más fuerte- dijo alzando la mano hacia la criatura que hizo el mismo gesto- dominaré mi poder y haré pagar a ese desgraciado por lo que nos hizo- dijo mientras el rubio y la criatura eran cubiertos por un destello blanco que cegó temporalmente al bijuu

Cuando el destello desapareció, se podía ver al joven Uzumaki cambiado

Ya no era rubio al 100%, sino que tenía la parte de arriba de su pelo blanco, tres líneas negras, una en el centro y otra en los laterales y el resto del pelo seguía siendo rubio, era más grande, 1,65 de altura, lo que lo hacía el más alto de su generación y su cuerpo era más musculoso pero sin exagerar, sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero sus dientes eran idénticos a los de un león, con grandes colmillos pero de menor tamaño, por lo que no sobresalían de su boca

El enorme zorro miraba la escena muy sorprendido ante el cambio que sufrió su jinchuriki y del aura que este desprendía

 **Naruto:** Una pregunta-dijo mirando al bijuu- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No creo que sea Kyubi- dijo seriamente el peli mixto

 **Kurama: Kurama, ni nombre es Kurama -** Dijo seriamente el bijuu

 **Naruto:** Bien Kurama, necesitare tu ayuda para darle a ese desgraciado la mayor paliza de su vida y proteger a las personas a las que considero importantes, entre ellas tú- dijo asombrando al bijuu

 **Kurama:** **Está bien, pero será por la tarde, mañana tienes la selección de equipos** \- dijo mientras el rubio se alejaba

 **Naruto:** Por cierto, gracias por decirme la verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Oni-san (hermano)- dijo dejando al asombrado bijuu solo

 **Kurama: ¡OYE MOCOSO NO ME HABLES CON TANTA CONFIANZA!-** Dijo algo enfadando haciendo reír al Uzumaki que se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras el zorro sonreía discretamente- **"¿con que hermano mayor eh?"-** pensó con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki se dirigió hacia la academia donde sería la selección de equipos, eso sí, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los aldeanos y algunos shinobis, al ver el cambio que había sufrido el ahora no rubio, mientras muchas mujeres lo miraban de forma nada santa, ya que solo iba con una camisa blanca que le apretaba el cuerpo y unos pantalones negros, ya que su chaqueta naranja le quedaba demasiado pequeña

Cuando entro en la academia, todos se quedaron impresionados ante el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki, el cuál fue reconocido por los bigotes de sus mejillas, es más incluso el emo de Sasuke Uchiha se quedó impresionado ante el aspecto del dobe como él le decía, mientras muchas chicas le miraban con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, sobre todo una joven de ojos perlas y peli azul corto

 **Iruka:** Naruto ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has teñido el pelo? Ahora que lo pienso eres más alto y musculoso- dijo impresionado el chunnin mientras el Uzumaki se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso

 **Naruto:** Es una historia muy larga Iruka-sensei, será mejor contarla para otro día- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su asiento, que era al lado del Uchiha y una chica de pelo rosa y una gran frente de nombre Sakura Haruno, la cual también se impresiono del cambio del Uzumaki, ahora era el más alto y musculoso de toda la clase y fue inevitable que esta se sonrojara levemente al verlo

Sasuke miraba con envidia el nuevo aspecto del dobe, era más alto que él y aparentaba ser físicamente más fuerte, y eso no le gustaba

Después de que todo se calmara, Iruka empezó a nombrar los nombres de los equipos

 **Iruka:** Equipo 7 Inuzuka Kiba- dijo mientras el joven con el perro en su cabeza atendía- Sakura Haruno- dijo mientras la peli rosa también atendía- y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei será Kakashi Hatake- dijo mientras la peli rosa celebraba la suerte que tenía mientras una rubia del clan Yamanaka y las fan girls del emo maldecían a la peli rosa por la suerte que tuvo

Curiosamente, el Uzumaki no se sintió afectado por eso, el adquirir su poder le ayudo a madurar y darse cuenta de que esa peli rosa no merecía la pena, lo más probable es que acabe muerta ya que solo estaba ahí para su querido Uchiha

 **Iruka:** Bien equipo 8, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo mientras el nombrado levantaba una ceja- Hinata Hyuga- dijo mientras la joven se sonrojaba bastante y sonreía tímidamente

 **Hinata:** "Vo… voy a estar junto a Naruto-kun"- pensó la Hyuga sonrojada y sonriendo internamente

 **Iruka:** Y por último Shino Aburame, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi- dijo mientras en el salón entraba una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que sonrojo bastante a los chicos de la clase, especialmente al Inuzuka que babeaba por ella, cosa que resulto bastante desagradable

 **Kurenai:** Muy bien chicos os… espero… en el campo de entrenamiento número 8, no tardéis- dijo sonrojada al ver al Uzumaki mientras desaparecía del lugar con un enorme sonrojo en su cara- "¿desde cuándo ese niño tiene ese cuerpo?" – pensó muy sonrojada la Yuhi recordando al peli mixto

El equipo 8 se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento que nombró su sensei, seguido de los demás equipos, dejando solamente al equipo 7 en la academia ya que su sensei no había llegado

Durante el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 8, el Uzumaki, al ver que sus compañeros no hablaban decidió ponerse en contacto con su bijuu

 **Naruto:** Kurama nii-san, ¿Qué sabes de mi sensei?- preguntó a su inquilino en el interior de su cabeza

 **Kurama:** **Kurenai Yuhi, experta en Genjutsu siendo solamente superada por los genios del clan Uchiha, seguramente os pondrá una prueba de Genjutsu-** dijo el biju mientras el Uzumaki asentía

 **Naruto:** Ningún problema, parece que he conseguido la habilidad de detectarlos gracias a mis súper sentidos e instintos animales, pero habrá que ser lo más precavidos posibles- dijo mientras su inquilino asentía

Una vez que el grupo llego al campo de entrenamiento, se encontraron a su sensei esperándoles con una pacífica sonrisa

 **Kurenai:** Muy buenos días equipo, como dijo vuestro instructor, yo seré vuestro sensei, así que porque no nos presentamos debidamente- dijo mientras todos asentían- muy bien empezaré yo, mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, mis gustos son los genjutsus, la literatura y cuidar mis plantas, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los ignorantes y los que abusan de los más débiles y mi sueño es tener una familia y ser la mejor Kunoichi en genjutsus- dijo son una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a sus alumnos- bien, quien quiere presentarse- dijo mientras Naruto daba un paso al frente

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y estar con mis amigos, no me gustan los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen esté listo, ni los arrogantes ni los abusones, y mi sueño…- dijo quedándose pensativo- bueno antes era ser Hokage, pero ahora…. Bueno lo tengo que pensar- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo un poco a la Hyuga ya que el Uzumaki siempre presumía de que quería ser el próximo hokage- pero una cosa está clara, cuando encuentre mi meta, no me rendiré ante nada, es una promesa- dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación que sonrojo a la Hyuga y curiosamente a su sensei

 **Kurenai:** Bi… bien, ahora tú- dijo señalando a la peli azul que se sonrojo un poco mientras jugaba son sus dedos

 **Hinata:** Mi… mi nombre es Hi… Hinata Hyuga, me gusta observar la naturaleza y entrenar el Taijutsu de mi familia….- dijo algo avergonzada y en tono bajo, cosa que no era problema para el Uzumaki- no… no me gustan los abusones ni los que… me… menosprecian a los demás y mi sueño es estar ju… Junto a cierta per… persona especial- dijo muy sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Kurenai miraba con tristeza a la joven Hyuga, recordando como su padre la trataba de forma inferior por no tener un carácter fuerte como el de su hermana menor, el cuál fue disminuyendo con la fuerte de su madre unos meses después del nacimiento de Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata

Naruto miraba los gestos de ambas féminas con el ceño algo fruncido y con algo de curiosidad, parecía que su sensei conocía a su compañera de equipo desde hace algún tiempo, aparte de que la joven Hyuga mostraba tristeza y un nivel bajo de autoestima

Por su parte el zorro intentaba no reírse al ver que el rubio no se daba cuenta de las indirectas que la Hyuga le estaba mandando

 **Kurenai:** Muy bien, solo faltas tú- dijo al chico que tenía una gafas que no mostraban su ojos y el pelo castaño

 **Shino:** Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, me gustan los insectos y cuidar los insectos Kikaichu que mi familia ha criado durante generaciones, no me gusta la gente que mata insectos por placer y mi sueño es cumplir las expectativas de mi clan- dijo con su típico tono serio característico de los miembros de su clan

El peli mixto miraba detenidamente a su compañero de equipo, al parecer no era muy expresivo pero parecía mantener la calma en cualquier situación y ser una persona analítica que observaba el entorno y a los demás de forma analítica

 **Kurenai:** Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí os haré una prueba, vuestro objetivo será capturarme en un periodo de tiempo inferior a una hora, mientras yo me escondo en el bosque, la prueba empieza ya- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin de hojas

El Uzumaki simplemente se cruzó de brazos y llamó a sus compañeros para poder preparar una estrategia para atrapar a la Jounin

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde que Kurenai se escondió, y la verdad, es que se estaba aburriendo bastante

 **Kurenai:** Me aburro, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- se preguntó por lo bajo mientras observaba el bosque pendiente de si sus trampas de Genjutsu se activaban

Pero la Jounin se tuvo que mover al sentir unos insectos en su hombro izquierdo, los cuales reconoció como los Kikaichu de Shino, que empezaron a succionarle el chakra a la oji roja, por lo que empezó a moverse de árbol en árbol para poder quitárselos

Justo encima de ella, apareció Hinata con su Byakugan activado, dando inicio a un buen combate de Taijutsu para ser una genin, lo que dejo bastante impresionada a la Jounin, la cual aguantaba bastante bien el combate, pese a no ser su especialidad y no estar muy desarrollado

Pero esta se vio obligada a moverse al ver que una horda de insectos se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad, mientras la Hyuga la perseguía

 **Kurenai:** _"Un momento, ¿Dónde está…?"_ \- pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos al ver venir una patada ascendente dirigida hacia su cabeza, que acabó chocando contra un árbol, resultando ser el peli mixto Uzumaki, el cuál al retirar la pierna del árbol, se pudo ver el boquete que le había provocado, de más de 30 centímetros de profundidad, mientras expulsaba humo de la madera, dejando muy sorprendida a la Yuhi- _"Menuda fuerza, es muy superior a la de un gennin, incluso a un chunnin"-_ pensó asombrada mientras volvía a esquivar los golpes del Uzumaki, el cuál mostraba un Taijutsu impresionante para su edad, el cuál combinado con el Junken de Hinata volvía a ambos jóvenes letales

Pero Naruto era el que más destacaba de los dos, sin duda era un gran luchador en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su estilo era algo… animal por así decirlo, Kurenai pensaba que el chico le quería arrancar la cara a pedacitos por la forma en la que la miraba

La Jounin se vio obligada a retirarse a los árboles, mientras sentía que sus reservas de chakra disminuían, lo que significaba que tenía insectos Kikaichu en su cuerpo que se lo estaban drenando

Pero tuvo que dejar nuevamente sus pensamientos a un lado al sentir un ataque desde arriba, resultando ser nuevamente el peli mixto, o más exactamente, un clon, que al ver que su objetivo esquivo su ataque, exploto para posteriormente una nube de insectos se abalanzara contra ella, logrando esquivar un gran número de ellos, pero no a todos, logrando chuparle una gran cantidad de chakra

Finalmente, el peli mixto apareció detrás de ella, haciéndole una llave imposibilitando sus movimientos mientras le ponía un kunai en su cuello, para sorpresa de esta, mientras más insectos la rodeaban esperando la orden de su amo y Hinata se ponía en posición de combate de su clan dispuesta a evitar que la Yuhi escapara

 **Naruto:** Hemos vencido Kurenai-sensei, 20 minutos antes de que acabara el plazo- dijo el peli mixto seriamente pero con una sonrisa en su cara

La Yuhi no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su derrota, pero con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que sus alumnos cumplieron las expectativas

 **Kurenai:** Felicidades chicos, habéis cumplido mis expectativas, a partir de mañana empezaremos la misiones, ¿os parece bien?- dijo mientras todos asentían, especialmente el Uzumaki ya que quería aclarar unos asuntos con el Sandaime y entrenar con Kurama

Después de realizar la prueba, el Uzumaki se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage bajo las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, cosa que al Uzumaki le daba igual

También pudo ver como Hinata se iba hacia su complejo pero con la cabeza gacha y… ¿miedo?, eso fue lo que olio el Uzumaki ¿tan horrible era vivir dentro de ese complejo?

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué crees que actúa así Kurama?- pregunto a su inquilino dentro de su cabeza

 **Kurama: seguramente se deba a su padre Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan, por lo que se de ese hombre es que es más serio que un funeral, algo me dice que su actitud se debe a su padre, desde la muerte de su mujer y la masacre del clan Uchiha los Hyugas se creen los amos de Konoha-** dijo el bijuu de forma molesta

 **Naruto:** Pues será mejor bajarle los humos- dijo el Uzumaki molesto

 **Kurama: Cálmate chico, si intentas algo ahora, podrías acabar en prisión o condenado a muerte-** dijo el bijuu al ver que su compañero empezaba a liberar _hall_ de su cuerpo en gran cantidad

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, alguien como ese hombre tiene bastante poder, por eso, una vez que hable con el viejo empezaremos a entrenar- dijo con determinación el peli mixto haciendo sonreír al bijuu

Después de una breve caminata, el Uzumaki llegó a la torre Hokage, donde le pidió a la secretaria de este si el Sandaime se encontraba ocupado, esta con un leve sonrojo dijo que no y que podía pasar a verlo

Cuando entro, se encontró al anciano firmando papeles mientras fumaba de su pipa tranquilamente

 **Hiruzen:** Hola Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo seriamente el anciano presintiendo nada bueno, todavía algo asombrado por su nuevo aspecto

 **Naruto:** ¿Podemos hablar… en privado si es posible?- dijo el Uzumaki mirando levemente hacia los lados, cosa que sorprendió al Hokage de que el chico detectara a sus Ambus

El anciano, alzando su mano, indico a sus Ambus que se fueran, dejándolo solo con el Uzumaki

 **Hiruzen:** ¿De qué quieres hablar Naruto?- dijo seriamente el anciano

 **Naruto:** Sé quiénes fueron mis padres- dijo soltándole la bomba al anciano que miraba con sorpresa al joven- mi inquilino me lo dijo si me vas a preguntar eso, y la verdadera razón de porque ataco a Konoha- dijo dejando aún más asombrado al anciano- si quieres te dejo hablar con el- dijo realizando sellos, creando un clon idéntico a él, pero con la diferencia de que este tenía los ojos rojos y la pupila rasgada y los bigotes más anchos

 **Kurama: Hola Sarutobi-** dijo el bijuu impresionando al viejo

 **Hiruzen:** Kyubi…- dijo impresionado y aterrado

 **Kurama: el mismo anciano, y ya que estamos aquí, te contare lo que paso hace doce años-** dijo mientras el bijuu le contó lo mismo que a Naruto, dejando bastante sorprendido al anciano

 **Naruto:** Abuelo, me gustaría quedarme con una pequeña parte de la herencia de mis padres, para ser exactos, el 8 o 10 %- dijo el Uzumaki mientras el anciano miraba seriamente al chico

 **Hiruzen:** De acuerdo Naruto, después de todo es tu legado, además es bueno que no hayas reclamado toda la herencia- dijo el anciano seriamente

 **Naruto:** Aún no es el momento abuelo, llamaría demasiado la atención, me esperare hasta los exámenes chunnin, después reclamaré todo lo que me pertenece- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se retiraba con una pequeña parte de su herencia

 **Hiruzen:** _"Me muero de ganas cuando toda la aldea sepa quién eres realmente Naruto"_ \- pensó sonriendo internamente mientras volvía nuevamente al dichoso papeleo- _"mierda, estoy muy viejo para esto"-_ pensó cansado de tantos papeles y peticiones

El Uzumaki se fue contento a su casa, pensando que hacer con esa porción de dinero que le dejaron sus padres, resultando ser bastante, por no decir, mucho dinero; 350 mil ryus, por lo que ya se hacía una idea de que comprar

Pero para su suerte, el joven Uzumaki se encontró con su sensei, la cual le sonrió al verlo mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo en su cara, pese al tamaño de los dientes del oji mixto

 **Naruto:** Hola sensei- dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa

 **Kurenai:** Hola Naruto, pensé que estarías entrenando- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Necesito comprar unas cosas primero, ya sabes, armamento, sellos… etc- dijo el Uzumaki sonriente

 **Kurenai:** Si quieres te puedo ayudar a comprar- dijo sonriente la morena

 **Naruto:** ¿en serio? Se lo agradezco mucho sensei- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera que sonrojo un poco a su sensei

 **Kurenai:** No es nada Naruto, además mi deber como sensei es que mis alumnos salgan bien preparados para las misiones- dijo con una sonrisa intentando disimular su sonrojo, mientras en el interior del Uzumaki, el bijuu se aguantaba la risa al ver la suerte que tenía su contenedor con las mujeres y ni cuenta se daba, aunque no lo culpaba mucho, ya que no le dieron una educación decente

La Jounin y su alumno fueron primero a una tienda de ropa, donde las recepcionistas al ver al peli mixto se sonrojaron, y gracias a una pequeña ayuda de Kurenai, el dependiente acepto la entrada del peli mixto en su tienda

Kurenai sabía porque la gente trataba mal al chico, y le parecía una enorme estupidez culpar al joven de algo que nunca hizo y por tener sellado en su interior a una bestia con colas

Una hora después, el Uzumaki, salió con un look totalmente diferente

Ahora llevaba una camiseta verde oscuro, acompañada de una chaqueta negra oscura de mangas largas, unos pantalones también verdes y sus sandalias ninjas negras, mientras llevaba su banda ninja atada a su brazo derecho

Cabe decir que su nueva vestimenta remarcaba bastante sus músculos, cosa que hizo a las féminas sonrojarse bastante al verlo

Después de eso, el peli mixto fue a la peluquería a cortarse el pelo, donde la dueña al verlo se sonrojo al igual que sus trabajadoras, mientras algunos clientes miraban al chico con odio, pero este los ignoraba mientras las chicas le atendían, donde este les pidió a las chicas que le dejaran el pelo corto, siendo un poco más largo por arriba (no os preocupéis que ya haré el dibujo) no hace falta decir que las mujeres se sonrojaron al ver su nuevo aspecto, incluida Kurenai

La siguiente parada fue la tienda de armas, curiosamente y para gran fortuna del peli mixto, era la misma tienda donde se encontraba el hacha de guerra que le gusto cuando la vio por primera vez

Una vez dentro, el dueño los recibió bastante bien, pese a que sabía quién era el rubio, no lo culpaba por lo que pasó hace doce años

 **Naruto:** Señor, ¿le importa si puedo coger ese hacha?- dijo el Uzumaki de forma educada

 **¿?:** Ten cuidado chico, esa arma es….- dijo para posteriormente quedarse de piedra al igual que la Jounin al ver como el rubio levanto con una sola mano semejante hacha, la cual medía un 1,80 metros de altura y cada hoja medía 1,55 m de ancho, dándole bastante peso al ser de acero macizo, aunque al Uzumaki parecía no importarle mucho

El peli mixto empezó a hacer movimientos elegantes con la enorme hacha, la cual manejaba sin problema alguno para sorpresa de su sensei y el dueño de la tienda, al ver la maestría con la que manejaba un arma tan pesada

 **¿?:** Si mi hija te viera seguro que te pediría matrimonio- dijo asombrado el hombre de unos cuarenta años castaño y ojos marrones

 **Naruto:** Me gusta, me la quedo, ¿cuánto vale?- pregunto emocionado el peli mixto

 **¿?:** Unos 2,500 ryus- dijo dejando algo pálida a su sensei, pero esta abrió la boca al ver que el peli mixto sacaba esa cantidad de dinero de sus bolsillos- gracias por su compra- dijo mientras el Uzumaki se despedía con una sonrisa mientras su sensei le seguía también sorprendida

 **Kurenai:** Naruto ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?- dijo sorprendida la experta en Genjutsus

 **Naruto:** Es una información que el Sandaime me pidió que no publicara, lo siento sensei, pero solo el pude darte las respuesta en su debido momento- dijo intrigando a su sensei- muchas gracias por venir a comprar conmigo, mañana nos vemos- dijo sonriéndole como él sabe sonrojando levemente a su sensei

Una vez en su apartamento, el rubio decidió ponerse en contacto con su inquilino para empezar el entrenamiento

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Kurama, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo el peli mixto de brazos cruzados dentro de su cabeza

 **Kurama: bueno ya que has comprado esa hacha, tendrás que aprender el arte natural de tu clan; el Fuinjutsu, el arte de los sellos, una de las razones por la que el clan Uzumaki fue tan temido en su época combinado con el Kenjutsu de los maestros Uzumaki-** Dijo mientras el Uzumaki atendía a las explicaciones de su compañero **\- lo normal sería empezar a mejorar tu condición física, pero gracias a tu nueva apariencia no es realmente necesario, nos centraremos principalmente en Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu durante el primer año, y luego activaremos tu modo bestia-** Dijo confundiendo al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué es el modo bestia Kurama?- preguntó algo confundido el peli mixto

 **Kurama: el modo bestia es una de las habilidades que caracterizo a los Berserker en la guerra cuando aprendieron a usar el** _ **Hall**_ **, ese estado le permitía adoptar una apariencia bestial, normalmente el oso, y en raras ocasiones, el carcayú, o el tejón de la tundra, un animal temido por su ferocidad y enfrentarse a bestias diez veces más grandes que ellos, y te estoy hablando de un animal de 30 kilos y del tamaño de un perro mediano-** dijo asombrando a su jinchuriki- **cuando entraban en ese estado, su agresividad aumentaba y los convertía en verdaderas bestias en el campo de batalla, mi objetivo es que alcances ese estado y que lo controles, ya que de lo contrario te imaginarás que puede pasar ¿cierto? -** dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía mientras tragaba saliva - **bien, para empezar, necesito que vayas al bosque, una vez allí te explicare que hacer** \- dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía

Una vez fuera de su pasaje mental, el Uzumaki se dirigió hacia el bosque más cercano con su hacha encima por si tenía que pelear, pese a ser muy bueno en el Taijutsu, pero no quería confiarse

Una vez en el bosque a punto de amanecer, el Uzumaki volvió a hablar con su compañero

 **Kurama:** Bien, ahora siéntate y libera una pequeña cantidad de _hall-_ dijo mientras el Uzumaki se sentaba en posición de loto y se concentraba liberando un pequeña cantidad del poder que caracterizo a su raza guerrera, provocando una leve onda de viento muy parecida a la que solía transcurrir en el bosque, de forma que no levantó sospecha alguna en la aldea

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos sin que nada ocurriera, hasta que el Uzumaki escuchó un ruido en el interior de los matorrales, listo por si se trataba de un ataque enemigo

Pero en vez de un enemigo, lo que apareció fue una criatura de tamaño mediano, complexión musculosa, cola peluda, de pelaje marrón oscuro, patas negras y hocico negro y una línea blanca en forma de u que iba desde los costados hasta la base de su cola, orejas pequeñas y patas anchas y ojos oscuros

El bijuu al ver al animal se quedó flipando, su jinchuriki tenía una suerte endiablada

 **Naruto:** Kurama ¿Qué animal es ese?, puedo sentir un aura bastante imponente pese a su tamaño- dijo viendo como ese animal se acercaba a olisquear al Uzumaki

 **Kurama:** **Naruto, eso es un carcayú, la fiera más temida por los depredadores y admiraba por los Berserker -** dijo impresionado al Uzumaki- **bien, ahora alza tu mano hacia él y deja que te de su esencia-** dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía

Al alzar la mano hacia el animal, ese abrió la boca, liberando una especie de humillo, que el Uzumaki absorbió, mientras sentía que su Hall se alteraba al igual que sus sentidos, ahora podía oír mejor, oler mejor y ver mejor, y no solo eso, sus instintos animales estaban más desarrollados, mientras su cuerpo empezó a mutar empezando a parecerse al del animal que le dio su esencia, el cual ya se había marchado

Kurama al ver eso, intervino usando su chakra para calmar a su jinchuriki antes de que su lado más salvaje lo controlase, tardo media hora pero al final logró calmarlo, aunque este acabó inconsciente, por lo que el bijuu tomo el control de su cuerpo y se fue al apartamento del Uzumaki para que este descansara

 **Kurama: Te vas a convertir en alguien muy temido Naruto-** dijo el bijuu sonriendo levemente mientras se iba a dormir, podía sentir que las cosas con su jinchuriki se iban a poner muy interesantes a partir de ahora

A la mañana siguiente, el Uzumaki se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, después de que Kurama le enseñara lo suficiente de Fuinjutsu para poder guardar sus armas y no tener que llevarlas encima constantemente

Cuando llegó vio que no había nadie, ni siquiera su sensei, aunque no era de extrañar, el peli mixto llegó dos horas antes de lo acordado al lugar ya que Kurama lo levantó temprano para enseñarle Fuinjutsu, el cuál no le costaba manejar gracias a que era un Uzumaki por parte de madre y su padre era un maestro en el arte del sellado

En el campo de entrenamiento, el Uzumaki saco su hacha de guerra en una explosión de humo para dedicarse a hacer espectaculares maniobras con su arma, demostrando una maestría que muy pocos shinobis mostraban en la actualidad

Durante dos horas, estuvo entrenando el manejo de su enorme arma, quitándose su camiseta ya que se sentía más cómodo, mostrando su desarrollada musculatura, que sin duda, era superior a la de cualquier gennin de su edad

Por otro lado, el equipo 10 liderado por Asuma, hijo del Sandaime, se dirigía hacia su campo de entrenamiento para entrenar con su sensei

Chouji iba comiendo patatas felizmente, mientras Shikamaru bostezaba y mostraba una cara de fastidio por haber madrugado, incluso aún se le notaban las ojeras

Por su parte, Ino Yamanaka, la única mujer integrante del grupo, suspiraba enfadada ya que tuvo que sacar ella junto a Chouji al vago de su compañero de equipo, y no fue hasta que su madre le dio un sartenazo en el culo hasta que el Nara se levantó y se fue de mala gana a entrenar con sus compañeros

 **Shikamaru:** Esto es problemático, levantarse tan temprano- dijo el Nara bostezando

 **Chouji:** Shikamaru para ti todo es un problema- dijo el chico de huesos grandes mientras comía patatas felizmente

 **Ino:** ¡ CÁLLATE SHIKAMARU!- Gritó harta de las quejas de su compañero- ¡ ¿Por qué tuve que acabar con esta panda de idiotas?! ¡ Yo quería estar junto a Sasuke-kun!- dijo la rubia mientras se agarraba la cabeza mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte

 **Shikamaru:** Como dije antes problemático- dijo cabreando a su compañera que le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza que casi lo tira al suelo- ¡ ¿A que ha venido eso?!- dijo el Nara quejándose mientras se sobaba el golpe

 **Ino:** Por quejarte, no eres el único que sufre de esta situación- dijo la rubia avanzando hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde los esperaría su sensei cuando entonces algo llama su atención a su derecha, quedándose embobada con lo que estaba mirando

Sus compañeros al verla sin moverse y con un enorme sonrojo miraron hacia donde ella lo hacía para ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención

Al hacerlo, abrieron los ojos de la enorme sorpresa que estaban viendo

Estaban viendo a Naruto Uzumaki entrenar sin camiseta y manejando con maestría un hacha casi tan grande o más que él y sin camiseta, mostrando una musculatura impresionante pero sin exagerar, mientras se movía con una increíble agilidad y de una forma bastante animal mientras lanzaba cortes con la enorme hacha sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo

Kurenai, que también se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento después de arreglarse y prepararse para el entrenamiento de sus gennin, se quedó sorprendida al ver a su alumno rubio estar allí antes que ella, y se sorprendió aún más cuando el Uzumaki invoco su arma que compró hace unos días en la armería, pero la sorpresa se volvió un sonrojo enorme cuando el Uzumaki se quitó su camiseta, mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo en acción

 **Ino:** "Oh Dios mío ¿ese es Naruto? ¿Cómo es que tiene ese cuerpazo si antes era el más canijo de la clase y ahora es más musculoso que Sasuke-kun? Y no solo eso, también es muy fuerte"- pensó la rubia mirando al peli mixto con un enorme sonrojo y algo de saliva cayendo por su boca

Por su parte, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban flipando por la apariencia que tenía su amigo y como manejaba un arma tan pesada sin apenas problemas

 **Shikamaru:** "No solo es más alto y tiene otro color de pelo, también es físicamente superior a la mayoría, es más, diría que está al nivel de un Jounin o un Ambu"- pensó el Nara asombrado ante el poderío del Uzumaki

Y no fueron los únicos, Hinata que había llegado junto a Shino, miraba con gran asombro las habilidades que mostraba su compañero de equipo con semejante arma, sobre todo Hinata que miraba con un sonrojo increíble al Uzumaki al no llevar camiseta, mientras Shino, aunque no lo mostrara, miraba muy sorprendido a su compañero de equipo por tener semejante fuerza

El peli mixto, al sentir las presencias y aromas de las personas que lo observaban, detuvo su entrenamiento, enterrando su hacha en el suelo, mientras en el interior del bosque se producían unas explosiones de humo, los cuales eran cuatro clones del Uzumaki que practicaban diferentes estilos, es decir, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Fuinjutsu, mientras el original practicaba con su hacha su propio estilo de Kenjutsu, ya que este estilo se creó para luchar con espada, no hachas de guerra

 **Naruto:** Muy buenas a todos chicos- dijo sonriendo como él sabía hacer, mostrando sus colmillos y dientes carniceros, poniendo un poco nerviosos a los chicos, mientras las chicas se sonrojaban

 **Ino:** Ah, disculpa, pero debemos irnos o Asuma-sensei se enfadara, hasta otra Naruto-kun- dijo para posteriormente darse cuenta de lo que dijo y salir corriendo con la cara roja mientras arrastraba a sus compañeros de equipo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué le pasara?- dijo mientras su inquilino intentaba no reírse al ver que el Uzumaki no se enteraba de nada, para posteriormente hacer desaparecer su arma en una explosión de humo para sorpresa de la Yuhi

 **Kurenai:** Naruto ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo llamando la atención del peli mixto se diera una palmada mental en la cabeza

 **Naruto:** Aprendí un poco de unos libros que tengo en casa, no es que tengan mucha información pero son útiles- dijo riendo nerviosamente

 **Kurenai:** Entiendo- dijo la Jounin calmando un poco al peli mixto- bien, vamos todos al interior del bosque, os enseñare tácticas de supervivencia y a canalizar vuestro chakra- dijo mientras la seguían al interior del bosque para empezar el entrenamiento, una pena que Naruto ya sepa manejarse en el bosque

Una vez dentro de la masa forestal, Kurenai les explicó los conceptos básicos de supervivencia y que pasarían tres días dentro del bosque para poder aprender a reconocer el terreno en el que se encuentran y usarlo a favor ante un ataque enemigo, y de paso enseñarles a caminar por los árboles y el agua, cosa que Kurama aún no le había enseñado a Naruto

En el entrenamiento de supervivencia los tres gennin lo hicieron bastante bien

Shino aprendió a moverse por la naturaleza sin tener que depender tanto de sus insectos mientras mejoraba su Taijutsu el cuál era su punto débil

Hinata perfecciono bastante las técnicas del clan y ayudaba a Shino con su Taijutsu

Naruto por su parte estaba entrenando con su sensei el control de chakra escalando los árboles, siendo bastante fácil de seguir para el peli mixto, al igual que el ejercicio del agua, mientras que Shino tenía algunos problemas intentando mantenerse en el agua. Por su parte Hinata lo dominaba casi tan bien como Naruto al ser ella la que mejor controlaba sus reservas de chakra

Ya era casi de noche cuando el grupo se dispuso a hacer el campamento, donde Hinata mantendría el fuego, Shino iría a por leña mientras Naruto salió de caza, mientras Kurenai vigilaba por si aparecían visitas inesperadas

 **Naruto:** Ya llegue- dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de sus compañeros, mientras cargaba un alce de 700 kilos en su hombro, para sorpresa de sus compañeros y sensei

 **Kurenai:** Parece que te ha ido bien Naruto- dijo asombrada por la presa que cazo su alumno peli mixto corto

 **Naruto:** Había otro más, pero me quede con este al ser más grande, espero que sea suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a ambas féminas del grupo

Entonces se escucha un ruido en los arbustos que puso en alerta a los gennin y a su Jounin menos a Naruto

 **Naruto:** No os preocupéis, solo es Mogu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras de los matorrales salía una criatura compacta y peluda, de coloración marrón oscura y zonas negras, orejas muy pequeñas y zarpas bastante grandes para caminar sobre la fría tundra aunque ahora era primavera

 **Kurenai:** Un carcayú- dijo sorprendida la Yuhi, ya que estas bestias eran muy esquivas y se desplazaban grandes distancias en territorios muy abiertos. Pero lo que más la sorprendió era ver lo cariñoso que era con Naruto, algo insólito tratándose de uno de los depredadores más feroces y temidos del bosque, incluso perros ninja experimentados evitaban siempre que podían conflictos con esto animales

 **Hinata:** E… es muy bonito- dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras el carnívoro se aceraba a lamerle la cara felizmente, para sorpresa de la Yuhi

 **Kurenai:** Naruto, ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- dijo sorprendida la Yuhi

 **Naruto:** Después de cazar al alce, se me acercó y se subió mi hombro hasta que descargue la cena en el suelo- dijo bajo la sorpresa de la Yuhi

 **Shino:** parece que le gustas ¿acaso tienes una habilidad para atraer a los animales?- dijo mientras todos miraban al peli mixto

 **Naruto:** No lo sé, solo funciona con los carcayús- dijo mientras Hinata abrazaba al animal como si fuera un peluche. No podía decirles la verdad y que ese animal era su espíritu guía vikingo

 **Kurenai:** Buen, será mejor comer y descansar para mañana, tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo la Jounin mientras sus alumnos asentían y empezaban a comer la carne cocinada por la Hyuga, dejando maravillado al Uzumaki por su sabor

 **Naruto:** Esto está delicioso Hinata- chan, de seguro en el futuro serás una gran esposa- dijo sonrojando a la Hyuga mientras Kurenai sentía… ¿celos? Por el halago del rubio a la Hyuga sin darse cuenta del apodo cariñoso que le puso en su nombre

 **Hinata:** Gra… gracias Naruto-kun – dijo muy sonrojada mientras comía su pedazo de carne, mientras el peludo amigo del peli mixto comía al lado de la hoguera su trozo de carne crudo atado a un hueso que machacaba con sus mandíbulas sin esfuerzo alguno mientras Shino comía mostrando su rostro serio

Después de la deliciosa cena, el equipo se dispuso a dormir cada uno en su saco, aunque en el caso de Naruto con compañía del carcayú que dormía en un árbol plácidamente

Pero en la mente del peli mixto, este se encontraba entrenando con más de 50 clones diferentes artes shinobis y control de chakra, mientras el original estaba entrenando su hall para poder dominar su forma bestia, todo bajo la mirada de Kurama por si ocurría algún percance

El bijuu miraba con orgullo a su jinchuriki y hermano adoptivo, estaba cumpliendo todas sus expectativas y estaba seguro que en el futuro podría cumplir sus metas. Solo esperaba que el poder de sus antepasados no lo lleve por el mal camino

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, debo decir que esta historia se me ocurrió gracias al fict equipo 8 de _Shozo Irie_ y la historia El ninja berserker de ****_oumashirosaki97_ , espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, le he dedicado bastante tiempo, y sí, se que dije que actualizaría mis historias más antiguas pero no es fácil. Por cierto , puede que también suba mis historias a wattpad ya que hay puedo subir imágenes mezclandolas con la historia, y puede que esta sea la primera, pero no os asustéis, que no abandonare Fanfiction .Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera misión

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo nuevamente con esta historia la cual me está gustando como va quedando. Por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: La primera misión**

A la mañana siguiente, el Uzumaki se levantó temprano, para sorpresa de la Jounin que estaba montando guardia, no se esperaba que el chico se despertara tan pronto

 **Naruto:** Buenos días sensei- dijo con una sonrisa mientras su peludo amigo se subía a su hombro izquierdo

 **Kurenai:** Muy buenas Naruto, no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano- dijo un poco sonrojada la oji roja por la sonrisa del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Si, es para poder entrenar sin que nadie moleste- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía- si me disculpa, estaré entrenando a unos metros del campamento, y no se preocupe, intentaré no hacer mucho ruido- dijo desapareciendo entre las copas de los árboles mientras Kurenai lo observaba marcharse con un sonrojo todavía presente en su rostro

Ya a una distancia considerable del campamento, el peli mixto sacó su hacha de guerra de una explosión de humo y se dispuso a hacer movimientos elegantes pero a la vez salvajes con su arma, la cual manejaba sin problemas y con bastante agilidad, quitándose su camisa para sentirse más cómodo mientras su peludo amigo se dedicaba a cazar ratas y otros animalillos de la zona

Por su parte Kurenai creo un clon para ver discretamente el entrenamiento de su alumno, quedándose totalmente asombrada por los movimientos que realizaba y a la vez embobada observando el cuerpo del joven, que sin duda alguna, era el más musculoso de su generación

En el interior de la mente del Uzumaki, este había creado nuevamente varios clones, dedicados al entrenamiento ninja bajo la tutela de Kurama mientras otro clon se dedicaba a meditar para poder dominar su forma bestial, cosa bastante complicada y que requirió la intervención de Kurama varias veces, teniendo serios problemas para calmar al clon enloquecido

 **Kurama: "Esto es complicado, requerirá meses, puede que años para que Naruto controle ese estado"** \- pensó respirando agitadamente después de calmar al clon y que este explotara **– "Solo espero que no le provoquen en exceso o todos correremos peligro"-** pensó seriamente el zorro mientras los clones restantes seguían entrenando

Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente el grupo volvió de su entrenamiento de supervivencia, ya que también fueron llamados por el Sandaime para realizar la primera misión, cosa que emociono al peli mixto ya que le llamaba la atención ver que había fuera de la aldea

Cuando llegaron a la torre hokage, este se encontraba hablando con un cliente que le estaba dando la paga a otro grupo después de que cumpliera sus trabajo

 **Kurenai:** Saludos Hokage-sama- dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto, cosa que el anciano le devolvió de igual forma- ¿puedo saber para que se nos ha solicitado?- pidió la Yuhi amablemente

 **Hiruzen:** Puede que sea demasiado pronto, pero parece que ha habido algunos problemas en la frontera de Konoha con Iwa y necesitamos que un Equipo compruebe que todo está en orden hasta que los Ambus que cuidan la frontera os hagan el relevo- dijo mientras el peli mixto asentía

 **Kurenai:** ¿No cree que es demasiado pronto?- dijo llamando la atención de sus gennin- no es que no confié en sus capacidades pero puede ser demasiado riesgo para ellos- dijo la Yuhi dando su punto

 **Hiruzen:** Creo que sois los más indicados, además los demás equipos están de misión y solo quedabais vosotros libre, y no os preocupéis jovencitos, vuestros padres han sido informados de la misión- dijo mientras Shino y Hinata asentían- bien podéis retiraros- dijo mientras el equipo de la Yuhi se retiraba y cada uno iba a preparar su equipamiento a su casa- Naruto, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo mientras el peli mixto asentía y su equipo lo dejaba a él solo con el Sandaime, este empezó a preguntarle sobre cómo iba su entrenamiento "especial" y este le contaba todo lo que hacía con el viejo bijuu, quitando la parte del entrenamiento del modo bestia y su entrenamiento Berserker

En ese instante, aparece un joven de pelo castaño abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras miraba al tercer Hokage

 **¿?:** Prepárate viejo, te derrotaré y me volveré el próximo Hokage – dijo corriendo con una shuriken en su mano para posteriormente tropezar en el suelo con su bufanda y estamparse en el suelo el careto, mientras el anciano tenía una enorme gota en su cabeza, al igual que el peli mixto que miraba al joven con el ceño fruncido, el cual se levantaba del suelo mientras se tocaba adolorido la nariz que se le puso roja

 **Konohamaru:** ¡TÚ!- Dijo señalando al peli mixto- ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE HAYA TROPEZADO!- Dijo señalando descaradamente al Uzumaki que simplemente centró su atención en el Hokage como si no hubiese pasado nada

Eso enfureció al mocoso, que sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó hacia el peli mixto, solo para que este de una explosión en su mano sin realizar sellos, sacara su hacha de guerra titánica y con una de sus hojas apuntase hacia la garganta del mocoso, que casi se la come, asombrando y aterrando al tercero

 **Naruto:** ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo mocoso?- dijo sacándole una sonrisa macabra que acojono bastante al castaño cuando entonces aparece un Jounin de gafas negras mirando seriamente al Uzumaki, tratándose de Ebisu, el instructor de Konohamaru el nieto del tercer Hokage

 **Ebisu:** Tú ¿qué crees que le estás haciendo al nieto del Hokage?- dijo mirando seriamente y molesto al Uzumaki que no se inmuto por las palabras del Jounin

 **Naruto:** El mocoso empezó primero- dijo retirando su arma en una explosión de humo para asombro del Hokage y el Jounin – y a mí que si es el nieto del Sandaime- dijo plantándose con una sonrisa delante del Jounin, el cual se puso bastante nervioso al ver los dientes del peli mixto- no me importa quién o que sea, si quiere pelear yo le daré pelea, y si quiere ver a la muerte, yo mismo lo llevare ante ella- dijo con un tono macabro acojonando bastante a los presentes, incluido el Sandaime- nos vemos más tarde abuelo- dijo sonriendo cálidamente despidiéndose mientras los presentes no salían de su asombro ante la escena que había ocurrido

Ya en su apartamento, Naruto simplemente se llevó una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas importantes, para posteriormente salir y esperar a su compañera en las afueras del complejo de su clan

 **Naruto:** No haré nada Kurama, solo quiero saber si está bien- dijo a su inquilino mientras la Hyuga salía bajo la mirada de su padre, sonrojada de que el peli mixto la esperara

Por su parte, Naruto miraba seriamente a Hiashi, que cuando vio al peli mixto frunció el ceño, cosa que el este notó mientras Hinata ponía una mano en el hombro de Naruto llamando su atención

 **Hinata:** No... ¿Nos vamos Naruto-kun?- dijo la oji perla nerviosa mientras el peli mixto asentía sin quitarle un ojo de encima al líder del clan Hyuga hasta que la pared de la entrada se puso en medio

El peli mixto pudo ver un aura oscura provenir de ese hombre que no le agrado nada, mientras miraba disimuladamente a su compañera para que esta no lo notara y desviara la mirada como hacia cuando este la miraba directamente, notando un nivel de tristeza y un aura de depresión bastante más alta que ayer, y junto a una bajada de auto estima le dio al peli mixto una ligera idea de lo que había pasado en esa casa

 **Naruto:** "Mejor le preguntaré a sensei cuando llegue su momento"- pensó el peli mixto mientras llegaba junto a su compañera a la puerta de salida de Konoha donde Kurenai y Shino los esperaban- lo siento, ¿hemos tardado mucho?- preguntó el peli mixto mientras su sensei negaba con su cabeza y Shino simplemente negaba con un murmullo

Curiosamente, el equipo 7 pasaba por allí, donde el Emo Uchiha miraba con molestia e ira al peli mixto ya que este le hizo una jugarreta hace algún tiempo, para ser más exactos, antes de que el Uzumaki sufriera el cambio de apariencia que tiene ahora

Naruto se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido listo por si el emo intentaba algo mientras ponía a la Hyuga detrás de él para protegerla si era necesario, sonrojando a esta mientras ambos gennin se mantenían las miradas

 **Kakashi:** Vamos Sasuke- dijo el Hatake con firmeza, mientras el Emo se retiraba sin quitarle un ojo de encima al peli mixto, el cual se calmó cuando este desapareció con su grupo

 **Naruto:** Lo siento sensei- dijo mientras esta negaba con la cabeza

 **Kurenai:** No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, además, pusiste a Hinata a cubierto por si el Uchiha intentaba algo, lo que demuestras que te preocupas por tus compañeros- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio- bueno, será mejor marcharnos antes de que se haga de noche, espero que hayáis cogido todo lo que necesitáis, la misión durara una semana- dijo mientras todos asentían y emprendían la marcha hacia la frontera

Curiosamente, el carcayú del otro día, Mogu, los estaba esperando en las afueras de la aldea, el cual no tardó mucho en montarse en el hombro del rubio y lamerle la cara a la Hyuga

Kurenai miraba esa escena con sorpresa, no esperaba que ese animalito viniera a hacerle nuevamente compañía al peli mixto en la misión, el cual vino gracias a que Naruto logró convencer a su sensei diciendo que su olfato podría ser útil además de distraer al enemigo

El viaje del grupo hacia la frontera se dio con bastante calma, apenas hubo algún ataque de bandido o de los animales de la zona, que cuando veían al peli mixto en vez de pelear, huían rápidamente, claro, que la mayoría eran herbívoros como ciervos o alces, por lo que eran normal que huyeran

Una vez el equipo había llegado, se presentaron antes los ninjas que iban a sustituir, que no tardaron en mirar mal a Naruto para posteriormente retirarse

Obviamente Kurenai se molestó por eso, y Hinata y Shino no entendían esas miradas hacia su compañero de equipo

El peli mixto simplemente los ignoró y empezó a montar el campamento, ayudado por su sensei y sus compañeros mientras se tornaban las tareas, Hinata se ofreció a cocinar, Shino y Kurenai montarían guardia y Naruto saldría de caza para alimentar al grupo

Kurenai veía pensativa al peli mixto marcharse a por algo de comida mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el Sandaime hace unas semanas

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Kurenai:** Saludos Hokage-sama, ¿para que he sido llamada?- preguntó de forma respetuosa mientras el Hokage devolvía el saludo

 **Hiruzen:** Esto que te contare es un secreto de clase SS Kurenai- dijo asombrando a la maestra de Genjutsus aunque lo disimulo bastante bien- creo que es necesario… que tus alumnos sepan… del inquilino de Naruto- dijo asombrando a la Jounin que esta vez no lo disimulo

 **Kurenai:** ¿Está seguro de esta decisión Hokage-sama?- dijo algo dudosa y preocupada por la reacción que tendrían sus gennin

 **Hiruzen:** Creo que son lo bastante maduros para comprender la situación de Naruto, sobre todo la joven Hyuga- dijo mientras Kurenai asentía al ver la felicidad que mostraba su alumna al lado del peli mixto- confió en que todo se desarrolle con normalidad- dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras la Jounin asentía y se retiraba

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Kurenai pensaba con preocupación, no quería que su alumno fuese discriminado por sus compañeros, pero dejo esos pensamientos al ver al peli mixto volver junto a su peludo compañero con un ciervo para la cena mientras se disponía a pelarlo pero en eso la oji roja se planta ante el

 **Kurenai:** Naruto ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?- dijo mientras el peli mixto asentía después de que Shino se ofreciera a descuartizar al ciervo ya muerto

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo sensei?- dijo seriamente el peli mixto mientras su sensei suspiraba

 **Kurenai:** Naruto creo…. Que deberías hablarles a tus compañeros sobre tu inquilino- dijo asombrando al peli mixto

 **Naruto:** ¿Se lo ha pedido el viejo verdad?- dijo asombrando a su sensei- no sé si es buena idea sensei, ya sabe por qué- dijo algo nervioso mientras su inquilino se culpaba por dentro por lo que tenía que sufrir su jinchuriki

 **Kurenai:** Creo que deberías intentarlo, sobre todo con Hinata que es con la que tienes más relación- dijo mientras le sonreía al peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Lo pensaré Sensei- dijo con una leve sonrisa hasta que su olfato detecto un olor extraño y su peludo amigo gruñía- alguien se acerca- dijo sacando su hacha de guerra en una explosión de humo y Kurenai sacaba un Kunai

De entre los matorrales, aparecieron tres ninjas con vestimenta rosada con una armadura marrón y la banda inconfundible de Iwa

 **Kurenai:** ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?- dijo seriamente la oji roja experta en jutsu en alerta, pese a haber guardado su Kunai, mientras Naruto ponía su enorme arma sobre su hombro

 **¿?:** Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien, señorita- dijo uno de los sujetos bastante alto, peli gris oscuro sonriendo arrogante, aunque se asombró al ver la enorme arma que portaba el chico y del compañero peludo de este, al igual que sus compañeros- Berserker- dijo por lo bajo algo asustado al igual que sus compañeros, siendo escuchado por el Uzumaki y por su sensei, que se impresiono al oír como llamaron a su alumno mientras se retiraban

Naruto maldecía a esos desgraciados porque reconocieran su clase guerrera

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo han sabido lo que era?- pensó molesto el peli mixto

 **Kurama:** **Quizás sea por tu arma, los berserkers eran conocidos por sus espadas anchas y hachas de guerra de dos manos-** dijo el bijuu mientras Naruto asentía algo molesto y volvía al exterior para no preocupar a su maestra

 **Naruto:** Será mejor volver ¿no cree sensei?- dijo mientras su Jounin asentía y volvían al campamento mientras la oji roja miraba curiosa a su alumno

 **Kurenai:** " _Berserker… donde he escuchado eso antes_ "- pensó la Yuhi mientras observaba a su alumno avanzar hacia el campamento

Una vez las cosas solucionadas con los shinobis de Iwa, el grupo degustó la comida preparada por la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Lo diré todas las veces que hagan falta ¡ Esta comida está deliciosa!- dijo sonrojando bastante a la oji perla- ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así de bien?- preguntó curioso el Uzumaki mientras la Hyuga sonreía un poco triste

 **Hinata:** Fue mi madre antes de que una enfermedad del corazón acabara con su vida- dijo un poco triste mientras el peli mixto se disculpaba- no tienes que disculparte Na… Naruto-kun, lo que paso fue inevitable, pero ahora sé que está en un lugar mejor- dijo sonriendo suavemente

 **Naruto:** Bueno será mejor irse a dormir, yo montare la primera guardia Sensei- dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa

 **Shino:** después iré yo- dijo de forma inexpresiva, siendo Hinata la siguiente y por último Kurenai, no sin antes recordarle a Naruto que hablara sobre "eso" mientras el peli mixto asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué el viejo le propuso esa idea?- pensó bastante preocupado, le aterraba que los lazos que estaba formando con su grupo se rompieran si descubrían su primer secreto, porque si se enteraban de que tenía dos la cosa acabaría muy mal

 **Kurama:** **Yo creo que saldrá bien-** Dijo llamando la atención de su jinchuriki- **no sé cómo reaccionará el chico (si es que reacciona a algo claro) pero creo que tu compañera es de fiar, háblalo con ella, si lo acepta, es que es digna de tu amistad, si no pues que le den por culo-** dijo el biju con una sonrisa alegrando un poco a su jinchuriki

 **Naruto:** Gracias hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa mientras este también le sonreía y salía de su pasaje mental a montar guardia mientras el glotón (carcayú) dormía siendo abrazado por la Hyuga haciendo sonreír a Naruto- ¿tú también piensas que es buena idea Mogu?- dijo viendo a su compañero dormir plácidamente mientras el peli mixto se centraba en hacer guardia, mientras dentro de su mente, este había creado clones para entrenar bajo la tutela de Kurama

Al día siguiente, el grupo se levantó temprano, esta vez sería Kurenai la que cazaría acompañada de Mogu al ser un excelente rastreador y cazador mientras Shino vigilaba el campamento

Por su parte Naruto y Hinata patrullaban el límite asegurándose de que no sucedían cosas peligrosas para ambos países

Hinata notaba que Naruto estaba muy callado, cosa que era algo raro en él, ya que normalmente daba una conversación con las personas de su alrededor

 **Hinata:** Esto… ¿Naruto-kun?- dijo llamando la atención de su compañero de equipo- ¿E… estás bien? Te… te noto bastante callado- dijo la oji perla preocupada mientras el peli mixto suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Hinata, me gustaría hablar de algo importante…- dijo mientras este se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en un árbol- ¿Qué sabes del Kyubi no Yoko?- dijo sorprendiendo a la oji perla por esa pregunta

 **Hinata:** Pues… según lo que nos contaron en la academia, el cuarto Hokage logró matarlo- dijo recordando ese día

 **Naruto:** Ya veo…- dijo mientras el peli mixto se levantaba de su apoyo- bien Hinata, lo que te contare tiene quedar entre nosotros y nuestro equipo ¿entendido?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- lo que te contaron ese día en la escuela era mentira- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- los bijus son formaciones de chakra gigantes, lo que significa que son inmortales, y la única forma de derrotarlos es sellarlos en una persona. Esas personas son llamadas jinchurikis- dijo mientras la oji perla asentía

 **Hinata:** ¿Por qué me cuentas esto Naruto-kun?- dijo confundida y algo temerosa por la mirada del peli mixto Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Hinata….- dijo tomando fuerzas…- yo… soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi…- dijo impresionando a la joven por lo dicho mientras este esperaba que ella se fuera o le gritara cosas desagradables

 **Hinata:** Entonces…. ¿esa es la razón por la que los aldeanos te trataban tan mal?-dijo mientras el joven asentía- pero… ¡Eso es una gilipollez!—dijo dejando mudo al peli mixto y a su inquilino – tú no eres ese zorro, gracias a ti, la aldea está a salvo Naruto-kun, eres un héroe- dijo con una sonrisa dejando sin palabras al peli mixto y a su compañero

Entonces el peli mixto creó un clon manejado por Kurama ya que quería hablar con la joven Hyuga

 **Kurama: Oye niña-** dijo el clon asustando un poco a la joven- **¿es cierto? ¿Piensas que mi jinchuriki es un héroe y no un monstruo como esos idiotas de los civiles?-** dijo mientras la joven asentía decidida y segura de sus palabras

 **Naruto:** Kurama… -dijo llamando la atención del bijuu y la Hyuga- creo que a estas alturas es mejor que Kurenai-sensei y Shino lo sepan- dijo mientras el bijuu asiente para posteriormente dirigirse hacia el campamento

Una vez allí, el zorro les explico al grupo que fue lo que paso aquella noche de hace doce años, omitiendo el Hall de Naruto y quienes eran los padres de este, sorprendiendo bastante a la Jounin y a Shino mientras les explicaba por qué entrenaba a Naruto (dijo una mentira y se la creyeron)

 **Kurama: Por ahora solo el Hokage sabe que estoy entrenando a Naruto, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así el máximo tiempo posible-** dijo mientras todos asentían y el zorro volvía al interior de su jinchuriki a dormir nuevamente

 **Kurenai:** Bueno, será mejor seguir con la misión- dijo la Jounin mientras sus gennin asentía y volvían a sus posiciones, Naruto se sentía aliviado de que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no lo odiaran y lo aceptaran pese a la carga que llevaba, aunque no les dijo su verdadero secreto, estaba feliz de ser aceptado y no tratado como un monstruo

Pasaban los días, donde mañana vendría el equipo de guardia Ambu fronterizo que estaban en una misión de suma importancia, apenas hubo accidente alguno, los ninjas de Iwa simplemente paseaban por la frontera y se retiraban una vez escaneado el lugar, sobre todo cuando Naruto estaba presente, mientras Kurenai seguía intentando recordar de donde escucho esa palabra por parte de los ninjas de Iwa

Naruto había vuelto de su cacería ya que se comieron toda la carne que quedaba de la otra pieza cazada, esta vez se trataba de un jabalí enorme

Hoy sería Naruto el cocinero, lo que les dio curiosidad a sus compañeros, ya que era la primera vez que le tocaba a él hacer de comer

Para sorpresa de su equipo este hizo una excelente comida, aunque no se podía comparar con lo que hacía Hinata

Entonces Naruto percibió un aroma familiar pero también peligro por lo que avisó a sus compañeros para ver de qué se trataba

No tardaron en encontrarse a un grupo de shinobis de Kumo intentando cruzar la frontera con dos bolsas extrañamente grandes, por lo que el peli mixto lanzo un Kunai deteniendo la marcha del grupo de cinco hombres

 **Naruto:** Hinata- dijo el peli mixto mientras la nombrada activaba su Byakugan, poniendo muy nerviosos a los ninjas de Kumo, sorprendiéndose ante lo que veía

 **Hinata:** Hanabi y el nieto del Sandaime están dentro de esos sacos- dijo mientras los de Kumo bufaban al ser descubiertos

 **¿?:** Mierda ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo uno de ellos bastante delgado, peli gris y cara pálida

 **¿?2:** No os preocupéis, la única que nos puede dar problemas es la Jounin, los demás son simples gennin- dijo arrogante el líder de ese grupo, un sujeto bastante gordo y feo

Kurenai y su grupo se pusieron a la defensiva listos para atacar, Kurenai y con un Kunai, Hinata en posición de pelea del clan Hyuga, Shino sacaba sus insectos y Naruto sacó su hacha de guerra, llamando la atención de los presentes, sorprendidos por el tamaño del arma, esa cosa podía partir a una persona por la mitad

Tres de los ninjas de Kumo se lanzaron a por el grupo, pero Naruto a una sorprendente velocidad le amputó un brazo y una pierna a uno de ellos, el cuál empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, asombrando y aterrando a sus compañeros

 **Kurenai:** "Menuda velocidad, no lo he podido ni ver, Kurama-san ha hecho un gran trabajo con Naruto"- pensó impresionada- vamos, no dejemos que cumplan su meta- dijo Kurenai motivando a Hinata, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le pasara algo malo a su hermana

Por su parte Naruto se encargaba de uno de los primeros ninjas en atacar, ya que el otro estaba siendo atacado por los insectos de Shino

Las chicas por su parte se lanzaron a por los sujetos que tenían secuestrados a los infantes, Kurenai ataco al que tenía a Konohamaru, es decir, el líder, mientras Hinata iba a por el que tenía a su hermana

 **¿?:** Vamos preciosa ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante intimidando un poco a la Hyuga pero luego se recompuso recordando quien estaba en peligro

 **Hinata:** No dejare que te la lleves- dijo mostrando una faceta agresiva lanzándose contra el ninja de Kumo

Por su parte Kurenai intentaba inducir en un Genjutsu a su rival, pero este lanzaba ataques Suiton desde la distancia dificultando la tarea de la Yuhi

 **¿?:** ¿Eso es todo lo que los ninjas de Konoha podéis hacer? ¡Patético!- dijo con arrogancia mientras Kurenai fingía enfado

 **Kurenai:** Esto es solo el principio- dijo trazando sellos a gran velocidad lanzando sus técnicas al ninja de Kumo mientras preparaba genjutsus en los alrededores

Por otro lado Shino tenía algunos problemas con su adversario al ser un experto en cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía bastante energía, pese a que los Kikaichu estaban adheridos a su cuerpo

 **¿?:** Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, entonces prepárate para morir- dijo con un nivel de arrogancia bastante alto mientras el Aburame se defendía como podía de su adversario

Por su parte Naruto le estaba dando una paliza a su rival, que simplemente se limitaba a atacar desde la distancia con Ninjutsu, lanzando una bola de fuego a su adversario, que simplemente uso el hacha para crear una onda de viento para barrer el fuego de su alrededor y encajarle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, obligándolo a retroceder y sacar su espada corta, lazando un corte horizontal con intención de decapitar al Uzumaki

Pero con lo que no contó el Ninja de Kumo, es que el peli mixto atrapara la hoja de su espada con sus mandíbulas, para posteriormente destrozar la hoja en pedacitos minúsculos, sorprendiendo al de Kumo, que recibió un puñetazo que lo dejo sin aliento y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

 **¿?:** Ma… maldito monstruo- dijo para posteriormente recibir un castañazo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente por parte del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Sí, me lo dicen mucho- dijo mientras creaba un clon y ataba al shinobi mientras lo inspeccionaba para posteriormente fijar su atención en el shinobi al que le amputo un brazo y una pierna, el cual estaba retorciéndose de dolor debido a que Mogu se estaba comiendo al shinobi empezando por las heridas provocadas por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Mogu detente- dijo mientras el animal se apartaba y obedecía la orden del peli mixto

 **¿?:** Vas… vas a pagar caro por esto….- dijo muy adolorido y mareado por la pérdida de sangre

 **Naruto:** Habéis empezado vosotros esto al secuestrar a los niños- dijo mientras alzaba su hacha- adiós- dijo atravesando la cabeza del sujeto de forma vertical, partiendo su cráneo en dos, provocando una enorme fuente de sangre que duro varios segundos- vámonos Mogu- dijo mientras su compañero peludo se subía a su hombro y dejaban al intruso en manos de los clones que lo llevaron al campamento

Shino había logrado también vencer a su adversario cuando le tendió una trampa llena de insectos que le absorbieron todo el chakra, aunque resulto herido en su brazo izquierdo al protegerse de un jutsu Raiton que le provocó quemaduras de segundo grado en su grado

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación

 **Shino:** No te preocupes, solo son unas quemaduras leves- dijo viendo su brazo- ve y ayuda a sensei y a Hinata te necesitan- dijo mientras este asentía no sin antes crear un clon que le ayudo a tratar la herida con el chakra de Kurama

Por su parte las chicas se unieron para vencer a los ninjas de Kumo ya que estos hicieron lo mismo, después de que las chicas recuperaran a los rehenes, liberándolos y protegiéndolos, siendo Hinata la que estaba más herida y cansada por las heridas de su rival aunque los de Kumo no se quedaban muy atrás, el líder del grupo se encontraba herido gracias a unas trampas explosivas de la Yuhi, aparte de estar a punto de caer en varios genjutsus, mientras que su compañero tenía dificultad para manejar su chakra ya que la Hyuga le cerró varios puntos

 **¿?:** Esta nos la pagaréis caro, cuando recuperemos a los rehenes, nos divertiremos con vosotras todas las noches, es una pena que la menor de las Hyugas sea muy pequeña- dijo de forma lasciva mientras Kurenai hacia una mueca de asco

 **¿? 2:** Podríamos mantenerla secuestrada hasta adulta y tenerla entrenada mientras usamos a su hermana- dijo en el mismo tono lascivo

Hinata respiraba de forma agitada ya que había gastado bastante chakra, cosa que tenía algo preocupada a Kurenai

Eso fue notado por el compañero del líder, viendo la oportunidad, atacó a gran velocidad antes de que su rival usara algún Genjutsu

Lo que nadie se esperó, es que un borrón oscuro atacara al shinobi, resultando ser Mogu, que empezó a morder y arañar con mucha fuerza la cara del shinobi que gritaba de dolor mientras los presentes miraban bastante asombrados la escena que sucedía

Pero entonces, el Uzumaki aparece por detrás cortándole las piernas al ninja de Kumo haciendo que este caiga al suelo mientras el Glotón se alejaba del shinobi, el cual miraba con terror al peli mixto con su hacha, la cual cayo con una fuerza monstruosa en la parte que te hacia hombre, provocando un enorme chorrón de sangre mientras el shinobi gritaba de dolor mientras los hombres presentes se aterraban y se agarraban sus partes y las escondían

Las mujeres se quedaron estáticas ante la acción del peli mixto, el cual estaba mirando al ninja sobrante de Kumo

 **Naruto:** ¿Con que querías hacerle cosas desagradables a mi sensei y compañera de equipo eh desgracia humana?- liberando su instinto asesino, aterrando al ninja sobrante de Kumo que miraba aterrado al joven mientras retrocedía

Por su parte Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo, provocando que Kurenai fuera ayudarla y Naruto creara un clon para ayudarla también

 **Naruto:** Yo me encargo sensei- dijo lanzándose a por el ninja sobrante de Kumo que pudo esquivar ese ataque por los pelos, aunque recibió un pequeño corte en su mejilla

 **¿?:** ¡MISERABLE!…- Grito muy enfadado para posteriormente lanzar un ataque Suiton al peli mixto, que simplemente lo destruyo usando la hoja afilada de su hacha, para posteriormente, de un impulso, lanzarse a por el ninja de Kumo que recibió una patada ascendente en su cabeza que casi le saca los ojos, seguida de un rodillazo en la espalda que le puso los ojos blancos de dolor, para posteriormente agarrar al gordo por el pescuezo y mirarlo con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo

 **Naruto:** Nadie toca a mi gente y se va sin pagar el precio- dijo para soltar al gordo y darle un corte ascendente con el hacha, partiendo al sujeto en dos, bañando el lugar de sangre y tripas

Después de la masacre, el Uzumaki se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, encontrándose a Mogu comiéndose lo que quedaba de uno de los Shinobis de Kumo, mientras los clones traían al rehén y a Shino el cual estaba casi curado, mientras Kurenai iba al campamento a llevarse al ninja de Kumo a interrogarlo, mientras el peli mixto miraba como se encontraba la Hyuga

 **Hanabi:** Patético- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes aunque el peli mixto no se volteó a verla- que haya acabado desmayándose delante del enemigo, a padre no le gustará eso- dijo viendo a su hermana inconsciente, prendiendo a Naruto

 **Naruto:** Ella ha peleado a muerte con un chunnin de rango alto- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- peleo a muerte con alguien mucho más fuerte y posiblemente más experimentado solo para salvarte el culo- dijo con un tono muerto dejando a muchos la sangre helada

 **Hanabi:** De todas formas, es patético- dijo mosqueando bastante a los presentes

 **Konohamaru:** ¡ ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA?!- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja mirando de reojo al Sarutobi

 **Hanabi:** ¡ ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?!- dijo bastante molesta mientras el castaño la encaraba

 **Naruto:** Es el nieto del Hokage, por lo que tiene más autoridad y poder que tú- dijo girándose completamente para que lo vieran a la perfección

La Hyuga menor le iba a relatar al peli mixto para posteriormente abrir los ojos y quedarse completamente embobada ante lo que veía, ya que el peli mixto había tirado su camisa a un lado antes de empezar la batalla

Hanabi miraba con un enorme sonrojo el cuerpo bien trabajado del peli mixto, eso combinado con sus bigotes en las mejillas, su particular color de pelo combinado son sus ojos azules, solo provocaron una reacción

La joven Hyuga acabó desmayada en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluyendo Kurenai que venía de mandar un aviso al Hokage, mientras veían a la niña con los ojos en espiral, una sonrisa boba en su cara y un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca y su cara estaba completamente roja

 **Konohamaru:** ¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó el castaño mientras los demás no entendían lo que pasaba, incluyendo el peli mixto

Por su parte, Kurama se descojonaba de la risa al ver las reacciones que provocaba su jinchuriki en las mujeres sin darse cuenta de nada

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el equipo Ambu apareció junto con Hiashi Hyuga acompañado de su sobrino Neji junto al equipo 1 (Maito Gai) y los compañeros de equipo de este y Tsume Inuzuka junto a su compañero Kuromaru para poder rastrear a los secuestradores junto al padre de Shino, Shibi Aburame

Hiashi y su sobrino saludaron de forma cordial a Hanabi, aunque Hinata no recibió el mismo trato, más bien fue casi ignorada y solo faltaba que le escupieran a la cara

El peli mixto al ver eso, le estaban dando de sacar sus instintos más salvajes a pasear sobre los huesos de esos capullos, pero se tuvo que contener, quizás podría divertirse más tarde con ellos

Grande fue la sorpresa de los recién llegados cuando se enteraron de boca de la Yuhi de que fue el Uzumaki el que logró matar a todos menos al que dejo vivo para ser interrogado

La compañera de equipo miraba al peli mixto con un gran sonrojo y decidió acercarse para hablar con él

 **¿?:** Disculpa…- dijo la joven castaña con el pelo atado en dos moños- ¿Tú fuiste el chico que compró un hacha de guerra en la tienda de mi padre? – preguntó con un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Naruto:** Sí, soy yo- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven mientras los adultos ponían atención a la conversación, especialmente Hiashi. Neji también mostraba interés y Hinata miraba con algo de tristeza la charla que tenía el Uzumaki con la castaña

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Tenten- dijo sonrojada- ¿podrías mostrarme como manejas el hacha?- dijo muy sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Claro sin problema- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la castaña la seguía hacia un claro mientras los demás observaban la práctica

El peli mixto saco su arma en una explosión de humo, impresionando a los adultos tanto por como la invoco como por el tamaño de esta, pero estos se impresionaron aún más al ver la destreza con la que movía semejante monstruosidad de arma y la velocidad y precisión con la que realizaba cortes a árboles y piedras, destrozándolos con suma facilidad y sin mostrar cansancio alguno al manejar su arma, ya sea con dos o una mano, cosa que impresiono a los presentes, mientras Hinata, Tenten y Hanabi tenían cara de bobas y un enorme sonrojo en su cara al ver al peli mixto en acción

 **Naruto:** Y bien… ¿Qué os ha parecido?- dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa

 **Tenten:** Hermoso…- dijo la castaña con un enorme sonrojo sacando varios gotones a los presentes mientras tenía una mirada soñadora en su rostro

 **¿?:** ¡YOOOSSSSHHHH! ¡ NARUTO-KUN TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN COMO NINGUNA OTRA!- Dijo un joven de cejas pobladas que vestía un traje de expándex verdes y un peinado de tazón junto con pelos y ojos negros que lo hacían casi idéntico a su maestro, tratándose de Rock lee un experto en Taijutsu debido a una malformación en su sistema de chakra que tiene de nacimiento

 **Gai:** ¡LO MISMO PIENSO MI QUERIDO ALUMNO!- Dijo mientras el nombrado empezaba a llorar cómicamente

 **Lee:** Gai-sensei

 **Gai:** Lee- dijo también con lágrimas

 **Lee:** ¡GAI-SENSEI!

 **Gai:** ¡LEEE!

Y así empezaron un numerito que estaba poniendo a todos los pelos de punta y ganas de arrancarse los ojos

Eso, hasta que Naruto libero su instinto asesino, haciendo que los tíos vestidos de spandex verde detuvieran su acto y miraran con terror al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Serían tan amables de controlarse?, intentamos tener una comida tranquila- dijo son una sonrisa torcida y varias venas en su frente haciendo que Gai y Lee se centrasen en comer

Todos miraban impresionados, incluyendo Kurenai y sus otros gennin, de que Naruto pudiera desprender un instinto asesino tan macabro y aterrador a su edad, posiblemente gracias a Kurama, según Kurenai, aunque este simplemente se limitó a enseñarle como usarlo para la batalla

Hiashi miraba incrédulo al Uzumaki recordando historias que su abuelo le contó de pequeño, pero luego se las quito de la cabeza pensando que era imposible

 **Hanabi:** Padre….- dijo su hija llamando la atención de su padre- tengo una pregunta- dijo mirando al frente

 **Hiashi:** ¿De qué se trata hija?- dijo con su típico tono serio

 **Hanabi:** ¿Qué animal es ese?- dijo señalando al compañero peludo del peli mixto sorprendiendo a los adultos mientras el compañero canido de la Inuzuka miraba a la criatura con pelo

 **Kurenai:** Es un carcayú, uno animal que vive en estos bosques, pero debido a que se suelen mover en grandes distancias en busca de comida son difíciles de detectar y rara vez se dejan ver- dijo la Yuhi mientras los demás adultos miraban sorprendidos a la criatura, y más al acercarse a Hinata y acurrucarse en las piernas de esta, ya que todos los adultos conocían la agresividad de esos animales

Hiashi miraba al Uzumaki con algo de sorpresa, quizás su abuelo tenía razón, y si el peli mixto era lo que creía que era, la aldea entera corría grave peligro

El peli mixto se dio cuenta de la mirada del líder del clan Hyuga hacia él, pero esta no era su típica mirada de viejo gruñón con palo metido en el culo, esta era de asombro al verle

 **Naruto:** ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Hiashi-san?- dijo el peli mixto seriamente mientras este negaba y seguía comiendo

 **Kurama: Naruto, creo que sabe lo que eres realmente, ten cuidado** \- dijo el bijuu mientras este asentía a su compañero

Neji también se dio cuenta de la forma que miraba su tío al Uzumaki, confundido por la reacción de este al ver al peli mixto, sin embargo, podía sentir un aura imponente venir del Uzumaki, aparte de desprender un instinto asesino increíble para alguien de su edad, por lo que se anotó mentalmente tener cuidado si tenía que hacerle frente

Después de la comida, el grupo se dirigió nuevamente a Konoha, dejando a los Ambus hacer su trabajo

La formación fue simple, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y Tsume delante para detectar el peligro, Gai y su equipo junto con Shibi en la retaguardia cargando al prisionero, mientras el equipo 8 iba en el medio, siendo Hinata acompañada por el Uzumaki y Mogu en el hombro del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Sensei…- dijo llamando la atención de la Yuhi- ¿podemos hablar en privado más tarde?- dijo mientras esta asentía y el peli mixto volvía al lado de su compañera

 **Hinata:** ¿O… ocurre algo Naruto-kun?- pensó sonrojada la joven Hyuga mientras el peli mixto le sonreía

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse- dijo sonriendo como él sabe sonrojando bastante a la Hyuga, sacando miradas de enviada de la castaña y de la Hyuga menor, las cuales también se sonrojaron al ver sonreír animadamente al peli mixto

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea y reportaron al Hokage lo ocurrido en la misión, el peli mixto se llevó a su maestra a hablar con ella en el campo de entrenamiento donde ellos solían entrenar

 **Kurenai:** ¿De qué se trata Naruto? ¿Es por lo que has tenido que hacer?- dijo mientras el peli mixto negaba

 **Naruto:** Quiero saber qué pasa con los Hyugas, y a que algo me dice que Hinata lo pasa mal por ellos- dijo asombrando a su sensei mientras ella suspiraba

 **Kurenai:** La verdad es que tienes razón, desde que los Uchiha fueron casi exterminados, a los Hyugas se les ha subido el poder a la cabeza ya que ahora son los más fuertes, según ellos, claro está- dijo la Yuhi con bastante disgusto- aunque también están los acontecimientos que ocurrieron años antes- dijo llamando la atención del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Me interesa esa información- dijo seriamente mientras las Yuhi le contó como, al igual que hoy secuestraron a Hanabi, hace unos años secuestraron a Hinata, pero este secuestro fue impedido por el padre de Neji y hermano de Hiashi, Hizashi Hyuga, el cual se sacrificó por su hermano cuando pidieron la cabeza del líder del clan Hyuga por matar a los secuestradores de Kumo, eso, junto a la muerte de la madre de Hinata después de que Hanabi naciera, debido a una extraña enfermedad en el corazón

 **Naruto:** Entiendo- dijo siendo comprensivo- pero eso no es excusa para que traten a Hinata de esa manera- dijo apretando los puños y se hinchaban las venas de su cabeza

 **Kurenai:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto ¿no entiendo que gana ese hombre con eso?- pensó bastante molesta, ya que consideraba a Hinata como una hermana pequeña

 **Naruto:** Se hace tarde- dijo viendo el sol ponerse- será mejor que vuelva a casa, nos vemos mañana sensei- dijo mientras se retiraba al igual que está a su respectivo hogar

El Uzumaki ya en casa, decidió hablar con su inquilino sobre lo acontecido el día de hoy

 **Kurama: Esos AMBUS no me dieron buena espina al verlos-** Dijo Kurama con el ceño fruncido

 **Naruto:** A mí tampoco me dieron buena espina, algo me dicen que traman algo a espaldas del viejo- dijo pensativo hasta que recordó algo- ¿te acuerdas de ese viejo tuerto que vino a hablar con nosotros en la academia?- dijo mientras el biju hacía memoria

 **Kurama: Sí, esa vieja momia desprendía un aura oscura cuando lo vi y hasta sentí un pequeño dolor de cabeza cuando le miraste directamente-** Dijo llamando la atención del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la masacre de los Uchihas?- preguntó seriamente

 **Kurama: probablemente, solo ellos pueden meterme en un Genjutsu, y los que pueden dentro del clan los contaba con los dedos de las manos-** Dijo el bijuu mientras su jinchuriki asiente

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ya aclararemos ese asunto a su debido tiempo, ahora centrémonos en lo más importante- dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa

 **Kurama:** **Menos mal, fue buena idea que unos clones tuyos fueran a Uzugakure para recoger pergaminos de extracción y sellado-** Dijo este con una enorme sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Pero recuerda que una vez fuera debes controlarte- dijo el Uzumaki en tono de mando

 **Kurama: Eso ya lo sé, el que me preocupa eres tú si llegas a perder el control y no estoy en medio-** dijo con algo de molestia, pero en realidad eso le preocupaba

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes hermanito, puedo arreglármelas solo- dijo sonriendo como él sabe, provocando que el bijuu hiciera lo mismo, aunque el peli mixto sabía que esas palabras eran muy ciertas

En un lugar escondido y oscuro, nos encontramos a un hombre vendado en casi todo su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo. Este hombre era el compañero de batalla y uno de los alumnos y subordinados del difunto Tobirama Senju, conocido como el segundo Hokage y hermano del primer hokage Hashirama Senju; Danzo Shimura, conocido como el halcón de guerra de Konoha, miraba unos informes que le dieron los Ambus de la frontera relacionados con cierto Uzumaki de pelo mixto

 **Danzo:** Interesante…- dijo con una sonrisa que daba muy mala espina- parece que el jinchuriki del Kyubi tiene algunas sorpresas que demostrar- pensó mientras daba paseos por su oscura guarida custodiada por sus Ambus personales

Al día siguiente, la Jounin Kurenai fue llamada a una misión especial por su especialidad en los genjutsus, por lo que el peli mixto, después de visitar al hokage, invitó a sus compañeros de equipo a comer en Ichiraku Ramen al ver que no tenían nada que hacer, bueno, en realidad solo la Hyuga pudo ir, ya que Shino tenía asuntos pendientes con el clan

Curiosamente allí estaban Tenten y su compañero de equipo Lee, hablando los cuatro animadamente, incluso Hinata hablaba sin tartamudear con Tenten, mientras Lee lo hacía con Naruto mientras se comían sus tazones de ramen

Curiosamente, el equipo 7 también tenía el día libre, y precisamente el emo, junto con el Inuzuka y la peli rosa Haruno, pasaban cerca del puesto de ramen, donde el emo localizo con la mirada al Uzumaki hablando animadamente con su compañera y dos personas más

Naruto notó la mirada del emo, y no tardó mucho en mirar seriamente al Uchiha, cabreado de que le molestaran cuando comía su plato preferido, al parecer al señorito Uchiha no se le había bajado la broma del peli mixto

El emo simplemente se plantó allí mirando desafiante al peli mixto, mientras los demás presentes notaban la presión en el ambiente

 **Kiba:** ¿Tienes algún problema con mi compañero?- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente, mientras el perrito Akamaru se escondía en la gorra de su amo y temblaba al ver al peli mixto, cosa que sorprendió a su dueño

 **Hinata:** E… esto- dijo la Hyuga llamando la atención de los presentes- no se pueden hacer peleas en medio del público- dijo la joven mientras Sakura se ponía entre los dos

 **Sakura:** Bien dicho Hinata- dijo apoyando las palabras de la Hyuga- además no merece pelearnos solo porque Naruto- Baka no deje en paz a Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras muchos fruncían el ceño, especialmente a las chicas, mientras el bijuu desde el interior miraba con asco a esa mocosa

El Uzumaki se terminó su plato de golpe y abandono el lugar, bastándole una mirada para que el Inuzuka que apartara, notoriamente asustado por la helada mirada del Uzumaki, mientras miraban la escena con tristeza y a la vez con admiración

 **Sakura:** Que inmaduro es…- dijo suspirando con desaprobación, acabando con la paciencia de la castaña

 **Tenten:** ¿Por qué lo tratas así? No te ha hecho nada para que le insultes- dijo bastante molesta mientras la peli rosa se echaba atrás y Hinata la miraba bastante molesta, al igual que Rock lee, el cual, pese a gustarle la peli rosa, no le hico gracia como trato al peli mixto

 **Sakura:** Entiendo- dijo afilando un poco su mirada- pero que él os guste no significa…

 **Tenten:** Para empezar fue él el que vino provocando a Naruto, no al revés, aquí la culpa de empezar algo es de él- dijo mientras el emo bufaba molesto mientras la Haruno la miraba molesta- ya veo, una fanática…- dijo mientras la peli rosa fruncía el ceño- he conocido a muchas como tú, acabaron muertas o como esclavas sexuales antes de llegar a su primer año de gennin- dijo levantándose de su asiento al igual que su compañero

 **Hinata:** no sé qué te ha hecho para que lo trates así, pero…. si… si vas a estar ofendiéndolo por nada y dejándolo mal… te… te pido que lo dejes en paz- dijo pagando su plato y saliendo en búsqueda de su compañero

Teuchi que vio la escena tampoco le gusto el trato que le dio esa malcriada a Naruto, pero se admiró ante como se comportó, ya que si hubiese iniciado una pelea, seguramente sería el saldría más perjudicado que los demás

Por su parte, el peli mixto se encontraba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento número 8 intentando calmarse después de destrozar varios muñecos con su arma de guerra, cuando pudo sentir la presencia de su compañera de equipo

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?- dijo suavemente el peli mixto sin girarse a mirar a su compañera

 **Hinata:** Que… quería saber cómo estabas Naruto-kun- dijo mientras se sentaba cómodamente a su lado- si… siento lo que te ha pasado hace un momento, tu… tú no tienes culpa alguna- dijo mientras el Uzumaki la escuchaba atentamente- a.. Además hiciste lo correcto, y aunque los demás te vean por algo que no eres, yo siempre te veré como… e… eres realmente- dijo muy apenada la peli azul sorprendiendo a su compañero de equipo

 **Naruto:** Gracias Hinata... por confiar en mí- dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras la Hyuga se sonrojaba

Curiosamente, la Yamanaka pasaba por el lugar después de haber entrenado con su equipo, cuando divisa al peli mixto y a su compañera hablando animadamente, provocando que la rubia se pusiera colorada al ver al peli mixto sonreír, provocando que esta se escondiera detrás de una pared

 **Ino:** "¿Por qué me pongo así cuando le veo? ¿Se supone que a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun verdad? Pero esas sonrisas que da junto a esa aura protectora, y ese cuerpo tan perfecto y esculpido…. ¡CÁLMATE INO, NO DEJES QUE LA LUJURIA TE INVADA!"- Pensó la rubia intentando aclarar sus sentimientos

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo el peli mixto Uzumaki junto a su compañera extrañados por el comportamiento de la rubia

 **Ino:** S-si-si-si ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Solo tengo algo de calor del entrenamiento! Se… ¡Será mejor ducharme! ¡ADIÓSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- Dijo corriendo y dejando una estela de humo en su camino

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué crees que le pasa?- preguntó confundido el peli mixto mientras la oji perla negaba con la cabeza, aunque en realidad si sabía que le pasaba

En la oficina del Hokage, el Sandaime se encontraba frente a un hombre que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó confundido

 **¿?:** Siento que el mocoso está rompiendo corazones sin saberlo ni siquiera- dijo intentando no reírse- debería enseñarle un poco sobre eso- dijo aunque en realidad se lo estaba pensando

 **Sarutobi:** Todavía me cuesta creer que tengamos una conversación y usted sea libre- dijo algo asombrado el anciano

 **¿?:** ¿Qué puedo decir? El Fuinjutsu Uzumaki hace maravillas increíbles- dijo el sujeto peli rojo con una sonrisa zorruna y ojos verdes

 **Hiruzen:** Yo también creo lo mismo Kurama-san- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras fumaba su pipa y leía un libro de portada naranja

 **Kurama:** Espero que tu alumno haga rápido otro libro, me ha dejado con las ganas- dijo con una sonrisa de colegiada

 **Hiruzen:** El vendrá a la aldea antes de los exámenes chunnin, podemos preguntarle si tiene un nuevo proyecto-dijo con la misma sonrisa de colegiada que el bijuu mientras ambos reían de forma pervertida

Unos días después, el equipo 8 se dedicó a la captura del gato Tora, una misión que aterraba incluso a los Ambus más experimentados del Hokage, e incluso al propio Hokage

Sin embargo solo pasaron unos 15 minutos para que el dichoso gato apareciera cómodamente entre los brazos de la Hyuga, para sorpresa del Hokage que miraba la escena sin creérselo

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, habéis cumplido la misión en tiempo record, incluso mis mejores Ambus tardaron más tiempo- dijo mientras los nombrados miraban para otro lado algo avergonzados

Entonces de una explosión de humo aparece un pequeño perro ninja vestido con un mensaje dentro de su boca pidiendo refuerzos

 **Kurenai:** ¿Ocurre algo malo Hokage-sama?- preguntó la Yuhi en su típico tono serio pero amable

 **Hiruzen:** Parece que Kakashi tiene problemas en Nami no Kumi, su misión subió de rango de C a rango A- Dijo asombrando al grupo- y los demás grupos están ocupados por lo que tendréis que ir de refuerzo cuanto antes- dijo mientras asentían y el grupo se retiraba después de despedirse mientras el anciano los observaba marcharse, especialmente a Naruto, preocupado por la seguridad de su nieto adoptivo mientras volvía al papeleo que lo tenía tan amargado y harto de su puesto, aunque también sabía que los candidatos no eran muchos ni indicados, su alumno no quería, su otra alumna esta fuera de la aldea casi desaparecida y Danzo ni de coña, conociendo la retorcida mente de ese viejo vendado. Se preguntaba si Naruto sería un gran candidato, pero por lo escuchado por la Yuhi, este tampoco tenía interés en ser Hokage, quedando Kakashi, idea que le pareció pésima conociendo al peli blanco

 **Sarutobi:** Necesito un sustituto- pensó agotado de hacer tanto papeleo y deseando la jubilación

Naruto aviso a Kurama con un clon, al igual que los demás genin avisaron a sus familias para partir de viaje hacia Nami

Naruto estaba emocionado ya que parecía que tendría una digna pelea desde lo de Kumo

Sin embargo Kurama estaba preocupado, no solo por el bienestar del chico, sino porque este no perdiera el control, si eso ocurría tendría que ir a toda velocidad a detenerlo y a contarle todo al Hokage y a su sensei, y la idea de que sus seres queridos supieran lo que es Naruto le aterraba, no quería que su hermanito fuese visto por un monstruo por las personas importantes para él, si eso ocurría se llevaría al chico lo más lejos posible de Konoha hasta llegar a algún lugar donde no le pudieran hacer algo

Por su parte, Naruto parecían muy emocionado por la misión que más rango tenía en su historial hasta la fecha

Mogu decidió quedarse en la aldea viendo marchar al peli mixto y a su equipo, cosa que extraño a Kurenai, ya que el animal siempre acompañaba al peli mixto. Por otro lado se sentía preocupada por la misión, pese a que sus gennin eran fuertes los peligros de esta misión eran bastante altos

Hinata se sentía algo intimidada por tener que hacer una misión de rango tan alto, pero también algo molesta mientras fruncía el ceño recordando a la fémina de ese grupo, a la cual vio bastante malhumorada unos días después del incidente del puesto del ramen, seguramente un Ambu informó lo ocurrido y Kakashi recibió la bronca junto a sus gennin, sobre todo a su adorado Sasuke-kun

Shino como siempre mantenía su semblante serio, y Naruto tenía una mirada llena de emoción y ansias de guerra, por lo que él sabía, Nami estaba cerca de Kiri, hogar de los tan conocidos y temidos espadachines de la niebla, por lo que las posibilidades de encontrar alguno eran bastante altas

Y esa idea… le encantaba al Uzumaki

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, espero con ansias los reviews mientras me pongo con mis otras historias y esta también, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Misión en Nami

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia que me esta gustando cada vez más como va quedando, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Misión en Nami**

Kakashi se maldecía internamente por haber seguido con esta misión en Nami no Kumi, ya que su equipo fue atacado por uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, Momochi Zabuza, dejando al peli plata bastante herido obligándolo a estár usando muletas durante unas semanas, de no ser porque un Ambu cazador había aparecido, la cosa se habría puesto muy fea, más de lo que estaba, porque sus gennin no fueron rival para el instinto asesino de Zabuza, por suerte los dos gennin masculinos del equipo lograron coordinarse para sacar a su sensei de una prisión de agua que creo el renegado, dejándolo en el estado en el que se encontraba

Ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a sus gennin, sabedor de que el renegado seguía vivo y que volvería a atacar, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerle frente nuevamente ni tampoco sabía si el renegado y el chico que lo ayudo están solos o aliados con más renegados, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse y llamó un equipo de refuerzo

Kakashi observaba como sus gennin empezaban a escalar los árboles sin usar las manos sino solamente el chakra concentrado en sus pies, siendo Sakura la primera en dominarlo al tener un mayor control de su chakra, mientras Sasuke y Kiba seguían intentando dominar el chakra para concentrarlo en sus pies mientras competían el uno contra el otro, ambos mostrando ser arrogantes y engreídos a niveles extremos, donde el cara perro tenía las de perder al tener el emo a la pelo chicle de apoyo

Eso era algo que molestaba bastante al Jounin, parece que sentir que la muerte los acechaba no los cambió nada, Sakura seguía con su fanatismo hacia el Uchiha, el emo seguía siendo un engreído y Kiba igual y haciendo de menos a los que le rodean al igual que el emo, Kakashi cada vez se sentía más decepcionado de su equipo, Sasuke no se parecía en nada a su difunto amigo, su arrogancia mezclado con su sed de venganza seguramente lo llevarían a la perdición

Sakura tampoco iba por mejor camino, el que solo persiguiera a Sasuke despreciando a su compañero y no centrarse en su carrera le daban ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, le recordaba a su difunta compañera Rin, pero a diferencia de Sakura, ella se tomaba en serio su carrera y nunca mostró desprecio hacia nadie pese a estar enamorada de él. A parte la peli rosa demostraba con su actitud que no podían confiar en ella en una situación posiblemente, más peligrosa que la que vivieron con el renegado de la niebla

El único que parecía salvarse, pese a su arrogancia extrema, era el Inuzuka ya que pese a su estupidez y no saber callarse, se centraba en su carrera y en mejorarse a sí mismo como shinobi junto a su compañero de cuatro patas

Por suerte Naruto no estaba, porque de seguro los insultos serían más grandes y peores aún, aún no entendía ese odio hacia el peli mixto, puede que se comportara como un idiota e hiciera el gamberro, pero que te esperas de un chico que no tiene familia y todos lo tachan de monstruo por algo que lleva dentro sin pedirlo encima

Kakashi no era un estúpido, sabía que Naruto no era el Kyubi, es más, respetaba al chico por haber aguantado una infancia de mierda y no haber querido vengarse de la aldea

Solo esperaba que si por alguna casualidad el equipo de refuerzo fuera el equipo 8 sus gennin supieran comportarse, porque si volvía a escuchar un gritó de fanática se la peli rosa la expulsaría de su equipo y puede que incluso le niegue a seguir siendo shinobi si sigue comportándose así, aunque se las tenga que ver con su madre Mebuki Haruno

Al igual que su hija, parecía tener un odio irracional al Uzumaki, ya que su familia no sufrió bajas, si es que se le puede llamar familia, esa mujer solo se casó por la posición social de su marido que tenía un puesto en el consejo civil, y la razón por la que tuvo una hija era para atarse mejor a su puesto, o simplemente porque se rompió el condón, ya que la Haruno parecía ser igual o incluso más fanática que su hija, de seguro intentaría casarse con el emo si ambos tuvieran la misma edad

Entonces una mujer de pelo oscuro apareció llamando la atención del peli plata. Rondaba por los 30 años de edad, pero se mantenía bastante bien cuidada. Se trataba de la hija del cliente, Tsunami

 **Tsunami:** Kakashi-san, unos compañeros suyos han llegado- dijo mientras el peli plata asentía y el equipo ocho hacía acto de presencia

El peli plata se sorprendió al ver al Uzumaki, no por su apariencia, sino por el arma que cargaba en su hombro derecho y a un ciervo que cazó en el hombro izquierdo, aparte de notar lo musculoso que era ¿tanto había cambiado en solo un par de meses?

Los gennin del peliblanco también notaron la presencia del equipo 8, sorprendidos de ver al Uzumaki con esa enorme hacha de guerra y un venado en sus hombros

 **Kurenai:** Parece que has tenido problemas Kakashi-dijo viendo al peli plata con muletas

 **Kakashi:** Es un placer veros a ti y a tu equipo Kurenai- dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa aunque no se podía ver bien por su máscara- ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?- pregunto curioso

 **Kurenai:** No nos encontramos con ningún renegado o bandidos, por lo que Naruto aprovecho para cazar algo para la cena- dijo la Yuhi viendo como su alumno guardaba su hacha en una explosión de humo y dejaba sin esfuerzo alguno al ciervo en el suelo, para asombro de este y su equipo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a comer? Tengo hambre- dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso haciendo sonreír a sus senseis, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba al ver esa sonrisa

Por su parte el emo miraba seriamente al Uzumaki, que también miró al emo seriamente, pero este último no tenías de empezar una pelea con el culo de pato, así que simplemente cogió el venado y lo llevó a la casa del constructor para prepararlo para la cena

Una vez en el comedor, todos esperaban con ansias la comida preparada tanto por Tsunami como por Hinata, la cual se ofreció a ayudar a la hija del constructor

 **Naruto:** No tienes que hacer todo el trabajo Hinata-chan- dijo sonrojando a la nombrada- si quieres yo me encargo y ayudo a Tsunami-chan- dijo sonrojando levemente a la hija del constructor, para sorpresa de este, ya que solo un hombre logró eso, que por desgracia, ya no está presente en el reino de los vivos

 **Hinata:** No… no…. Tranquilo Naruto-kun a… además quiero hacerlo, si… siento que no he hecho mucho el día de hoy- dijo con timidez pero con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, si me necesitas aquí estaré- dijo mientras la Hyuga asentía apenada intentando no desmayarse

La comida fue excelente, todos se quedaron maravillados ante la comida, arroz con carne de venado hecha al punto (me encanta y más cuando eres tú el que lo ha cazado) Tsunami y Hinata sonreían y se sonrojaban por loas halagos que daba el peli mixto a ambas féminas, mientras Kurenai parecía molesta por el sonrojo de las dos féminas, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por el Hatake

 **Sasuke:** Tengo que admitirlo Hyuga, cocinas bien- dijo en un tono arrogante que no le hizo gracia al peli mixto- serías una sirvienta excelente, deberías dejar de ser shinobi y dedicarle a sirvienta- dijo de forma arrogante, cosa que no les gustó a los Jounin, a Tsunami ni a Shino mientras la Hyuga se deprimía. La única que no parecía molesta era la Haruno, aunque no le gusto lo que dijo para nada, esas palabras no pegaban con su " _Sasuke-kun_ "según ella

Naruto entonces empezó a soltar un poco de su instinto asesino, dejando helados a los presentes, sobre todo el Uchiha que estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones

 **Naruto:** Que te quede claro emo- dijo Naruto mirando gélidamente al emo-vuelves a menospreciar a Hinata-chan o a mi compañero, sensei y amigos, y te dejaré el culo como un puente de grande ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras el emo se callaba y seguía comiendo

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Sakura, por lo que todos comieron tranquilamente, estando Hinata entre Naruto a su izquierda y Sakura a su derecha, y entonces el grupo empezó a hablar tranquilamente después de unos minutos de silencio mortal

Entonces por la puerta entro un niño pequeño de alrededor de unos 6 años de edad y pelo oscuro, mirando a los presentes con odio

 **¿?:** ¿Por qué seguís aquí? ¡¿No veis que es inútil?! ¡No importa cuántos seáis ni lo fuertes que seáis! ¡Gato vendrá y os matará a todos!- dijo lleno de odio mientras los presentes recordaban la historia del marido y padrastro difunto de Tsunami

 **Kiba:** Oye mocoso…- dijo para ser cortado por la mano abierta de Naruto que giró su cabeza para ver con una mirada helada al chico que empezó a temblar de miedo

 **Naruto:** ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello si ni siquiera lo has intentado? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro si ni siquiera nos conoces? Dime- dijo mirando al joven que no paraba de temblar

 **Inari:** Vo… ¡Vosotros no sabéis lo que es sufrir ni vivir con miedo todos los días de vuestras vidas!- grito con furia el joven ganándose la cólera de Naruto

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso crees?…- dijo con un tono suave, quizás, demasiado suave, poniendo muy nerviosos a los presentes- tú al menos tienes una madre y un abuelo…. Yo no tengo esa suerte de tener a alguien esperándome en casa- dijo muy serio dejando a todos con escalofríos en el cuerpo- yo tuve que comer de cubos de la basura durante varios años después de que me expulsaran a los 4 años del orfanato, peleé contra perros y gatos por la basura, fui la excusa para que los aldeanos se descargaran conmigo- dijo poniéndose de pie acojonando aún más al niño mientras los demás seguían escuchando- si te crees que eres el único que sufre en este mundo es que eres ciego, hay gente que sufre igual o más que tú, algunos se rinden sin ni siquiera pelear, otros pelean y mueren, pero mueren por lo que deseaban y otros pelean y ganan ¿y sabes qué? Voy a pelear, pelearé hasta la muerte para forjar mi camino y proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, la cuales las puedo contar con los dedos de las manos- dijo mientras el niño caía de culo al suelo- Así que haznos un favor, siéntate a comer y deja de joder el momento ¿entendido?- dijo mientras este asentía y se sentaba al lado de su madre- voy a salir no me esperéis- dijo saliendo de la casa bajo la mirada de los presentes incapaces de decir nada

 **Sakura:** No creo que todo lo que haya dicho sea cierto ¿verdad?- dijo la peli rosa mirando su sensei que mostraba un rostro muy serio y lleno de tristeza

 **Kakashi:** Por desgracia todo lo que dijo es cierto- dijo sorprendiendo a los genin menos a los del equipo 8 que sabían la verdadera razón de porque la infancia de Naruto fue una puta mierda- y eso que conto es solo la versión censurada- dijo dejando a los presentes mudos ante lo dicho por el Hatake, mientras la Jounin miraba al suelo con tristeza al igual que la Hyuga, mientras Shino se mantenía impasible, aunque en realidad estaba triste por la mierda de vida que tuvo su compañero de equipo

Inari miraba arrepentido como el peli mixto se iba enfadado por su culpa, encima de que se molestan en venir, desprecia su ayuda

 **Hinata:** ¿Qui… quieres comer Inari-kun?- dijo la Hyuga llamando la atención del pelinegro el cual al verla se sonrojo bastante al ver a la joven poniendo un cara de atontado y una sonrisa boba

 **Kurenai:** " _Algo me dice que correrá la sangre de ese niño_ "- pensó con algunos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo

Por su parte el peli mixto se dedicaba a destrozar con su hacha todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino, descargando toda su furia provocada por las palabras del mocoso hasta que finalmente se cansó y se recostó sobre un árbol después de guardar su arma en el sello

En Konoha, Kurama se dedicaba junto al Sandaime a jugar a una partida de shogi, donde el anciano tenía las de perder contra el bijuu que le miraba con una sonrisa al ver que tenía la partida ganada

 **Hiruzen:** Está bien, tu ganas- dijo el anciano cansado de perder mientras el bijuu sonreía

 **Kurama:** No te lo tomes a mal viejo, solo es un juego- dijo sonriendo orgulloso de haber ganado 20 veces al viejo

 **Hiruzen:** No me extraña de alguien que ha vivido cientos de años- dijo suspirando cansado- se ha hecho tarde- dijo viendo el sol caer

 **Kurama:** Si será mejor que vuelva a casa- dijo levantándose de su asiento

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Cómo le va a Naruto-kun?- dijo el anciano mientras el peli rojo sonreía

 **Kurama:** Avanza bastante bien Hiruzen, de no ser por los idiotas de la academia habría sido uno de los mejores de su clase- dijo el bijuu con algo de molestia

 **Hiruzen:** Lo sé, ojalá hubiese sabido que saboteaban su educación- dijo el anciano con pesar

 **Kurama:** Mañana nos veremos anciano, prepárate para otra paliza-dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que lo haría su hermanito peli mixto

 **Hiruzen:** Eso lo veremos- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras él se retiraba a su casa cansado del día de hoy, deseando que ya viniera algún sucesor decente al puesto de Hokage

A la mañana siguiente en Nami, nos encontramos a una joven de pelo negro con un pequeño canasto en su brazo cuando detecta la presencia de un chico con un curioso color de pelo, tenía la parte de arriba de color blanco con tres líneas negras y el resto de su pelo era rubio, se notaba bastante su musculatura por las ropas que llevaba

La joven con un leve sonrojo y algo preocupada se acercó al peli mixto, el cuál al detectar su olor abrió sus ojos azules, sonrojando aún más a la pelinegra a la vez que se sorprendía de que la detectaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Necesita algo señorita?- dijo con una sonrisa cálida sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **¿?:** No, solo… quería despertarte, podrías coger un resfriado- dijo toda roja mientras el Uzumaki se levantaba mostrando ser bastante alto y con músculos bien desarrollados

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, soy bastante resistente-dijo el joven sonriendo nuevamente

 **¿?:** ¿Qué hacías aquí en el bosque solo?- preguntó con curiosidad la joven

 **Naruto:** Estaba entrenando, pero parece que me quedé dormido- dijo sonriendo algo nervioso- y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó cálidamente el chico

 **¿?:** Buscaba plantas medicinales para un amigo, está enfermo y necesita ayuda- dijo mientras el Uzumaki entendía

 **Naruto:** ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? No tengo mejor cosa que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

 **¿?:** Cla… claro, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a buscar las plantas donde Haku le dio una lista al Uzumaki para que no se equivocara al cogerlas

Estuvieron varios minutos hasta que consiguieron las necesarias, no dijeron muchas palabras, pero para ambos fue un rato muy agradable y que disfrutaron al estar ambos juntos

 **¿?:** Gracias por tu ayuda chico- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo con una sonrisa

 **¿?:** El mío es Haku- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba- por cierto- dijo llamando la atención del Uzumaki- soy un chico- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el Uzumaki arqueaba una ceja

 **Naruto:** Difícil de creer- dijo llamando la atención de la joven- tu olor no es el de un hombre- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- ni tampoco tu forma de moverte y caminar- dijo asombrando bastante a la joven-y si combinamos esas pestañas con… ciertas partes que se notaban un poco es aún más difícil de creer- dijo algo sonrojado mientras agachaba la cabeza y Haku entendía lo dicho por el Uzumaki sonrojándose bastante- pero no pienses mal…. No es que sea un pervertido ni nada de eso….- dijo bastante avergonzado- en fin me voy deben estar preocupados, saluda a ese tal Zabuza de mi parte- dijo desapareciendo dejando a al joven tanto por la velocidad como por las palabras del peli mixto

Para el Uzumaki no le fue difícil suponer que esa chica estaba relacionada con el ninja renegado después de que Kakashi les explicara cómo era la apariencia de ambos mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Tazuna

Por su parte Kurenai estaba preocupada por su alumno al igual que Hinata ya que no apareció en toda la noche, pero para su alivio este apareció cuando salió de entre los árboles

 **Kurenai:** ¿Dónde has estado Naruto? Nos tenías preocupados- dijo la Yuhi con molestia en su voz

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, me fui a entrenar al bosque y me quede dormido- dijo riéndose con nerviosismo mientras su sensei suspiraba

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, no vuelvas a irte de esa forma-dijo la Hyuga muy preocupada y con algo de angustia

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención preocuparos, a ninguna de las dos- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa sonrojando a ambas mujeres

 **Kurenai:** Sabemos que no lo hiciste con esas intenciones, solo no seas tan descuidado ¿vale?- dijo mientras el peli mixto asentía con culpa por preocupar a las chicas

Kakashi miraba con algo de envidia a su alumno al ver como el peli mixto enamoraba mujeres sin darse apenas cuenta, seguramente tenga que enseñarle algunos consejos al Uzumaki

Kiba también miraba con envidia y celos la suerte del peli mixto con las mujeres, mientras el emo simplemente le daba igual, pero le llamó la atención de la monstruosa hacha con la que vino ayer el Uzumaki mientras la peli chicle intentaba llamar la atención del emo

El equipo 8 se fue a entrenar a un lugar aparte ya que los exámenes chunnin estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ninguno quería revelar sus técnicas y jutsus innecesariamente

Hinata practicaba su Taijutsu y Shino perfeccionaba el suyo mientras trabajaba con sus insectos, ya que recibió una segunda colonia por petición de su padre, cosa que lleno bastante al joven de orgullo

Por su parte Naruto se dedicaba a practicar con su hacha mientras un clon se dedicaba al Ninjutsu y el otro a deshacer genjutsus con ayuda de su sensei, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que los desbloqueaba, podría rivalizar hasta con un sharingan en nivel bajo, ya que apenas desbloqueaba uno se hacía inmune

Pasaron los días, donde el constructor con la ayuda de un ejército de clones del Uzumaki lograron acabar el puente en tiempo record, por lo que Kakashi predijo que la batalla sería allí

Ambos grupos se fueron dejando al Uzumaki en la casa, seguramente para defender a la familia en caso de que alguien apareciera

En el puente, los shinobis se presentaron esperando la llegada del renegado, el cuál no tardó mucho en llegar con un equipo, donde estaba Haku y otros tres shinobis renegados de su mismo rango

 **Zabuza:** ¿Así que has pedido refuerzos eh Kakashi?- dijo con molestia el espadachín mientras los ninjas de Konoha

 **Kakashi:** Es hora de acabar lo que empezamos Zabuza- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla

 **Zabuza:** Haku, encárgate del mocoso Uchiha, el Aburame y la Hyuga, Yoroi, tú de la Jounin y Nemu y Takeshi de los dos gennin restantes- dijo mientras todos empezaban la batalla

En la casa del constructor, el Uzumaki había despertado de su profundo sueño para dirigirse al salón para poder desayunar, encontrándose con Inari y su madre en la cocina

 **Tsunami:** Muy buenas Naruto-kun, tus compañeros salieron temprano con mi padre hacia el puente- dijo asombrando al peli mixto, supuso que Gato podría traer visitas no deseadas

 **Naruto:** Gracias Tsunami-chan- dijo mientras empezaba a comer con una sonrisa sonrojando a la pelinegra mientras Inari se sentaba a su lado

 **Inari:** Naruto….- dijo llamando la atención del peli mixto- ¿te gustaría ser mi nuevo papa?- dijo haciendo que este escupa la comida que tenía en la boca y su madre se le ponga la cara como un tomate

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿A QUE VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?!- Dijo uy alterado y sonrojado

 **Inari:** Es que pienso que eres el más indicado, además a mama también le gustas- dijo sonrojando todavía más a su madre

 **Naruto:** Inari esto….- dijo un poco nervioso para posteriormente mostrar un rostro serio al percibir un aroma peligroso, levantándose de golpe de la mesa- detrás de mía ¡ahora!- ordeno el Uzumaki mientras la mujer y el niño obedecían, para posteriormente sacar su hacha de guerra, asombrando a

Entonces la puerta de la casa cayó al suelo, revelando a dos sujetos mirando de forma arrogante al peli mixto, aunque mostraron asombro al ver el arma del Uzumaki

 **Tonto:** Mira que tenemos aquí, un mocoso que se hace el valiente- dijo con arrogancia sacando una katana- ¿no crees que esa cosa es demasiado grande para ti?- dijo riéndose como un idiota

 **Tonto 2:** No creo ni que pueda levantarla, acabemos con él para poder divertirnos con la hija del constructor- dijo de forma lasciva y sucia

Eso obviamente no le gustó nada al peli mixto, que afilo sus ojos para levantar con una sola mano su enorme arma para sorpresa de los idiotas y Tsunami y su hijo

En un arranque de velocidad, el peli mixto atacó al primer idiota que abrió su enorme bocaza para partirlo verticalmente en dos, mostrando como las dos mitades se separaban entre sí viéndose perfectamente huesos, músculos y órganos y las tripas revueltas con la comida de hoy

 **Naruto:** Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, nadie le va poner una mano encima a Tsunami-chan o a Inari y vivir otro día para contarlo- dijo lanzándose contra el matón restándole cortándole sus piernas, haciéndole dar una vuelta en el aire para posteriormente aplastar su cabeza con la cabeza de su arma (esta tiene una protuberancia parecida a un tornillo muy gordo para aplastar huesos), no sin antes tirar de uno de sus brazos y arrancárselo con fuerza bruta para usarlo como rompe joyas masculinas, coger al castrado por el cuello, y con una sola mano en su arma , aplastarle la cabeza, esparciendo los sesos en el porche de la casa, para posteriormente invocar a dos clones para que limpiaran el desastre con los sellos y vigilaban la casa mientras el original se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla

En el puente, las cosas parecían más o menos pareja, Zabuza peleaba nuevamente contra Kakashi, estando bastante parejos pese a la niebla creada por el espadachín

Kurenai mantenía un combate de Ninjutsu contra Yoroi, un renegado de Kumo experto en combate con armas, dándole serios problemas a la oji roja que intentaba inducir a su adversario en un Genjutsu

Por su parte Hinata, Shino y el emo fueron atrapados en una formación de espejos de hielo creada por la Yuhi, la cual les lanzaba senbos a los gennin sin descanso, dejándolos bastante heridos y agotados, sin embargo, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, al igual que el emo y el Aburame, que intentaba con sus insectos succionar todo el chakra posible para deshacer

Por su parte Kiba y Akamaru se encargaban de los dos renegados de Kusa, mientras Sakura protegía al constructor

 **Haku:** veo que tenéis mucho aguante- dijo viendo a los tres gennin que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar- será mejor acabar con esto- dijo lanzándose hacia el Aburame lanzando sus senbos

Pero lo que ninguno espero fue que la Hyuga se interpusiera entre las senbos y su compañero de equipo, provocando que esta cayera al suelo muy malherida

Eso fue algo que alguien sintió, y ese alguien era el Uzumaki el cuál se alarmo para posteriormente desde arriba destrozar uno de los espejos de la Yuhi para sorpresa de esta y Zabuza, aunque no pudo ver al causante

 **Naruto:** ¡HINATA! – Gritó alarmado para ir a socorrerla, cargando su cabeza en su regazo mirando incrédulo el estado de la joven Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Na… Naruto-kun…- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras salía algo de sangre de su boca- Sa… sabía que vendrías- dijo acariciando la mejilla del peli mixto para posteriormente caer inconsciente

Naruto se quedó completamente en shock mientras su compañero de equipo miraba con tristeza la escena mientras el emo se mantenía en silencio

 **Haku:** ¿Es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero?- dijo la joven viendo como el Uzumaki abrazaba a su compañera- este es el camino al que nos enfrentamos los ninjas, nuestros compañeros mueren y no nos queda otra que avanzar, esto es lo que significa ser un ninja- dijo mientras volvía a introducirse en los espejos

Naruto seguía sin decir ni una palabra, lo único que hizo fue apretar al a Hyuga a su pecho mientras apretaba sus colmillos de rabia, estaba furioso, muy furioso y quería sangre

 **Naruto:** Esto no quedará así….- dijo liberando su hall de color oscuro para sorpresa de los espectadores viendo como el Uzumaki liberaba cada vez más poder, mientras sus bigotes se ensanchaban, garras aparecían en manos y pies y sus ojos se ponían blancos mientras y sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas como las de un elfo pero más pequeñas y anchas- **Acabaré contigo…** \- dijo parecido más a un rugido mientras su hall aumentaba desmesuradamente aterrando a los espectadores que veían los cambios que había sufrido el peli mixto

 _ **(Música: Evilwave & ST4RBUCK – Berserk)**_

 **Haku:** ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo mientras sentía un instinto asesino monstruoso provenir del Uzumaki- el chakra no se puede ver, pero esto es completamente visible- dijo muy confundida por lo que veía y asustándose cada vez más- ni siquiera fluye como chakra ¿Qué es esa energía?- dijo cada vez más confusa y asustada

 **Sasuke:** Dobe…. ¿eres tú?- dijo igual de asustado que la Yuhi, para posteriormente

El Uzumaki levantó su mirada mostrando unos ojos blancos como la nieve llenos de rabia mientras tenía en su cara varias venas hinchadas, haciendo retroceder al emo y a Shino

En Konoha, Kurama se alarmó ante el poder que Naruto estaba liberando llamando la atención del Sandaime ya que ambos estaban en otra partida de shogi

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué ocurre Kurama-san?- preguntó preocupado por la reacción del bijuu

 **Kurama:** ¡Debo irme Hiruzen, Naruto está en problemas!- dijo alarmando al hokage

 **Hiruzen:** ¡ ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?!- preguntó alarmado por el bienestar de su nieto adoptivo

 **Kurama:** Luego te lo explico, debo darme prisa o las cosa acabarán muy mal- dijo saltando por la ventana y desapareciendo a toda velocidad dirección a Nami

En el puente, todos pudieron sentir ese monstruoso poder aunque no sabían de donde venía exactamente

 **Kakashi:** Acaso es Zabuza- dijo para volver a sentir ese instinto asesino- no, yo conozco esta sensación- dijo recordando el ataque del Kyubi y ese extraño y aterrador poder que sintió aquel día- _quien sea que la provoque, será un peligro para todos nosotros_

En otra parte del puente, Zabuza también sentía esa poderosa fuente de poder

 **Zabuza:** ¿Que es esta sensación? Es abrumadora- dijo muy nervioso ante esa aterradora sensación- ¿Es Kakashi?, no demasiado poderoso incluso para él, ¿acaso será…?- pensó recordando el sujeto que entró en la formación de espejos de Haku

 **¡GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!-** Fue el rugido que se escuchó por todo el puente, mientras el instinto asesino aumentaba, liberando una onda de viento monstruosa mientras que parecía que todo temblaba, siendo sentida en todo el puente

El rugido fue tan poderoso que ni siquiera la niebla de Zabuza pudo resistir ante la fuerza de ese bestial rugido

Al disiparse la niebla todos pudieron verse entre sí, mostrando a los renegados derrotados, fijándose más precisamente del lugar donde vino el rugido

A los espectadores se les heló la sangre al ver un pilar de energía oscura, en cuyo interior se encontraba el Uzumaki cargando su hacha de guerra en su hombro derecho mientras miraba a la Yuhi que no paraba de temblar ante la feroz mirada del peli mixto

 **Kakashi/Kurenai:** "¡ ¿NARUTO?!"- Pensaron increíblemente sorprendidos y nerviosos ante la energía que liberaba el Uzumaki y como cambió levemente de forma

 **Zabuza:** "Eso es…"- dijo totalmente aterrado

El Uzumaki entonces se lanzó con su hacha a por la Yuhi, que esquivó un corté que partió el suelo del puente creando un gran boquete, cosa que aprovechó para lanzar sus senbos al Uzumaki, aterrándose al ver que no pudieron atravesar su piel, obligándose a esquivar un corte horizontal que partió en dos una parte del puente, pero no pudo esquivar las mandíbulas del Uzumaki que atraparon su tobillo fracturándole los huesos de la potencia de su mandíbula, provocando que la usuaria de hielo gritara de dolor para posteriormente ser lanzada varios metros hacia un lado del puente

El Uzumaki cargó realmente rabioso contra la joven, cuando entonces Zabuza se interpone bloqueando el hacha de su rival con su espada, aterrado al ver como esta se rompía y estaba perdiendo terreno

 **Zabuza:** ¡LARGÁTE DE AQUÍ!- Gritó con esfuerzo debido a la monstruosa fuerza de su adversario, el cuál le encajó un puñetazo ascendente que lo levantó del suelo para posteriormente recibir una patada lateral que lo estrello contra uno de los muros del puente, provocándole un dolor monstruoso mientras escupía sangre a través de su mascara

 **Haku:** ¡ZABUZA-SAMA!- Gritó desesperada atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la bestia, que rugió para volver a atacar a la Yuki, la cual tenía problemas para moverse con el tobillo fracturado, recibiendo un puñetazo en su máscara, mostrando su rostro mientras caía a unos metros al lado del espadachín de la niebla

Todos miraban aterrados como el peli mixto rugía muy, pero que muy cabreado mientras echaba espuma por la boca mientras veía a la Yuhi levantarse mientras corría hacia ella, aunque se detuvo levemente al ver el rostro de la joven, exactamente antes de que le cortara por la mitad con su enorme hacha

Todos se sorprendieron de que dejara de atacar, mientras la Yuki lo reconocía por el peinado y sus bigotes

 **Haku:** ¿No te acuerdas Naruto-kun? Soy Haku, la chica a la que ayudaste a encontrar plantas medicinales hace unos días- dijo mientras el Uzumaki gruñía cuando esta intento tocarle con una mano- no sabía que esa joven era importante para ti, lo siento- dijo haciendo rugir al Uzumaki haciendo que la Yuhi se encoja de miedo

Los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos ante las palabras de la joven mientras miraban aterrados la escena, sobre todo Kurama que llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia

 **Kurama:** Naruto- dijo el peli rojo llamando la atención de los presentes de que ese extraño conociera a Naruto- cálmate, soy yo, Kurama nii-san- dijo sorprendiendo a la Yuhi y a su alumno de que ese peli rojo fuera el bijuu

Naruto empezaba a calmarse mientras bufaba por la boca y se habría calmado de no ser por un desagradable olor que percibió venir del otro lado del puente

 **¿?:** Parece que el gran Zabuza no es lo que pensaba que era- dijo un sujeto bajito con gafas y muy feo

 **Zabuza:** Gato- dijo de mala gana- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo viendo el grupo de matones que lo acompañaba

 **Gato:** Simple, eres demasiado caro, por lo que decidí contratar a estos mercenarios que seguro harán mejor trabajo que tú- dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante- aunque parece que has traído chicas muy guapas- dijo mirando a la Yuhi- muchachos, traedme a las chicas para poder pasar un buen rato- dijo sonriendo de forma lujuriosa mientras sus hombres asentían

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso del Uzumaki, que volvió a liberar su instinto asesino aterrando a los presentes, para mirar con una ira ciega a Gato, que se estaba cagando en sus pantalones al igual que muchos de sus mercenarios

Para sorpresa de todos, Mogu hizo aparición y se subió a la espalda de Naruto, pero esta vez un brillo cubrió a ambos, para posteriormente mostrar al peli mixto portando lo que parece la piel del carcayú cubriendo su cabeza y espalda, dando una imagen mucho más animal y amenazante

 **Kurama:** Esa armadura…- dijo Kurama asombrado después de no verla desde hace mucho tiempo, asombrando a los demás presentes del aspecto salvaje que mostraba el Uzumaki

 **Naruto: ¡GRROOOAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!-** Rugió nuevamente para posteriormente lanzarse hacia los mercenarios con su hacha en mano, plantándose delante de ellos para posteriormente realizar un corte horizontal, partiendo en dos a más de 40 hombres, siendo un total de cien

Gato se escondió detrás de unos barriles, totalmente aterrado, mientras ese monstruo masacraba a su hombres sin apenas esfuerzo y sin sentir dolor cuando alguno le lanzaba un corte o le clavaba algún arma, la cual se desprendía del cuerpo mientras la herida se regeneraba y este seguí despedazando a los mercenarios con su hacha, a otros con las garras, y más de uno se quedó sin cabeza gracias a las potentes mandíbulas del peli mixto

 **Kurama:** Esto es malo- dijo mientras empezaba a liberar chakra rojo para asombro de los presentes- escuchadme, cuando termine con esos sujetos, es muy probable que nos ataque, haced lo que yo diga- dijo mientras la Yuhi y su alumno asentías

 **Kakashi:** ¿Y tú quién eres y como es que tienes el chakra del Kyubi?- dijo el peli plata con total desconfianza hacia ese sujeto

 **Kurama:** No es el momento Kakashi, solo sigue mis instrucciones y mantente alerta- dijo el bijuu para posar su vista en el espadachín y la Yuki- vosotros, necesitare vuestra ayuda si no queremos acabar muertos- dijo mientras los nombrados se ponían en posición de batalla

(Música: Berserk - Blood & Guts & Guts & Blood (2016/17 OST))

Naruto ya había matado a todos los hombres del Gato, quedando totalmente cubierto de sangre, dándole un aspecto aterrador mientras el contrabandista se estaba cagando en sus pantalones, para posteriormente ser asfixiado por el peli mixto con una sola mano mientras lo alzaba del suelo y abría sus mandíbulas mostrando sus enormes dientes de depredador

Entre los ninjas de Konoha, Hinata se estaba despertando, llamando la atención de Sakura y Tazuna, sorprendidas de que se levantará con esas heridas y siguiera viva

 **Sakura:** Hinata ¡ ¿Cómo estás?!- exclamo la peli rosa llamando la atención de su equipo

 **Hinata:** ¿Sakura?...- dijo algo desorientada- ¿Qué… que ha pasado?- dijo recordando lo sucedido- ¿y Naruto-kun?- dijo para posteriormente escuchar un rugido en frente suya quedándose en shock ante lo que veía

Estaba viendo a su Naruto con una piel de animal puesta por encima mientras ahorcaba a un hombre con una sola mano mientras tenía su cubierto de sangre y tripas, al igual que su boca mientras rugía furioso al hombre que estaba ahorcando

La Hyuga miraba en shock el estado en el que se encontraba el chico que tanto admiraba, para derramar algunas lágrimas y apretar su puños, para hacer algo que nadie se espero

La Hyuga, pese al estado en el que se encontraba sacó fuerzas para correr dirección hacia el Uzumaki que todavía seguía ahorcando a su víctima

 **Kurenai:** ¡HINATA!- Dijo muy alterada la Jounin intentando llegar a su alumna

 **Hinata:** ¡ NARUTO-KUN!- Dijo deteniendo el asesinato del criminal abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, girando su cabeza para ver a su compañera de equipo, que pese a sus heridas se mantenía de pie

El Uzumaki soltó a su víctima, para caminar lentamente hacia la Hyuga y estar a unos metros de la joven que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos

 **Hinata:** Por favor- dijo llorando- ya no más, vuelve a ser el de siempre, te lo pido- dijo dándole un abrazo que hizo volver en si al Uzumaki que soltó su hacha de guerra mientras volvía a su forma original, y Mogu se separó del Uzumaki volviendo a ser un animal, para asombro de los presentes

 **Naruto:** Lo siento…- dijo dándole un protector abrazo a la Hyuga, mientras se embriagaba con su olor, su dulce olor a vainilla mientras liberaba algunas lágrimas consciente de la matanza que hizo el joven

Kurama miraba impresionado como su hermanito se calmaba y como la Hyuga se la había jugado para devolver al Uzumaki a la realidad

Los Jounin también se impresionaron ante el valor de la Hyuga y por el poder que liberó el Uzumaki idéntico al que sintieron hace doce años junto al chakra del Kyubi cuando atacó la aldea, mientras Kurenai se acercaba a paso lento para comprobar que todo estaba bien junto a Kurama-san

Los genin simplemente estaban sin palabras, Sasuke miraba con miedo y odio como ese perdedor era muy superior a él, mientras Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Sakura estaban totalmente aterrados al ver la brutalidad que demostró el peli mixto en la batalla

 **Zabuza:** Parece que Konoha ya no es nuestro enemigo Haku- dijo el renegado sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras Haku supervisaba sus heridas- tranquila estoy bien- dijo sonriéndole como un buen padre haría

Entonces escucharon un gritó detrás de ellos, resultando ser los aldeanos, que vieron a Gato muerto en el suelo a manos del Uzumaki, y rápidamente empezaron a festejar la victoria del peli mixto, aunque este se desmayó del cansancio, por lo que Kurama decidió cargarlo hacia la casa del constructor bajo la mirada y halagos de los aldeanos

Zabuza y Haku también los siguieron, ya no tenía sentido estar enemistados con Konoha, por lo que les pidieron si podían alojarse con ellos, recibiendo una aceptación de Tazuna al ver que eran buenas personas en realidad

Pasó un día entero hasta que el Uzumaki nuevamente despertó, donde Kakashi se seguía preguntando quien era el peli rojo, pero este dijo que era mejor explicarlo todo delante del Sandaime, a lo que la Yuhi asintió, sorprendida de la apariencia humana del bijuu y algo molesta porque este no les dijera nada a ella y a su equipo

Por su parte, la Hyuga y la Yuki hacían visitas al peli mixto, al igual que Shino mientras los genin del equipo siete no querían saber nada del peli mixto

Sasuke recordaba la masacre de su clan cada vez que pesaba en lo que hizo el Dobe, Akamaru estaba aterrado al igual que el Inuzuka, y Sakura lloraba recordando lo que hizo el Uzumaki y aterrándose pensando que este tomaría venganza contra ella por todos los insultos y golpes que le dio en la academia

En la habitación Naruto tenía el rostro tapado por su flequillo y mostrando claramente tristeza, cosa que le rompía el corazón a Hinata y a Haku, al ver un chico que normalmente es alegre y divertido verlo realmente deprimido y sin ganas de hacer nada

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun…- dijo muy triste la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Yo… yo maté a esos hombres y… y… lo disfrute- dijo apretando sus puños mientras lagrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos- yo…. Disfrute cuando los partía en pedazos, pude sentirlo… disfrutaba de verlos sufrir y agonizar…. Yo…. Soy un monstruo…- dijo dejando en shock a las féminas

Pero para sorpresa del peli mixto, este recibió un abrazo de la Hyuga, la cual también estaba llorando

 **Hinata:** ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ NARUTO-KUN!- Gritó con lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peli mixto- yo sé que tú nunca nos harás daño, tu siempre nos protegerás y yo estaré para apoyarte siempre que ocurra algo malo y para que superes cualquier obstáculo, siempre me tendrás aquí Naruto, el chico al que amo- dijo dejando totalmente en shock tanto al peli mixto como a la usuaria de hielo

 **Naruto:** Hinata…- dijo el peli mixto en shock ante lo dicho por la Hyuga

 **Haku:** La culpa fue mía Naruto-kun- dijo la Yuki con total tristeza- yo te provoque y casi morimos todos por mi culpa, lo siento mucho, de verdad- dijo llorando con dolor en su corazón, para posteriormente ser abrazada por el Uzumaki junto a Hinata

 **Naruto:** No tienes que seguir llorando, no quiero veros llorar a ninguna, las chicas hermosas como vosotras debéis sonreír- dijo sonrojando a las féminas- Haku te perdono- dijo con una sonrisa sincera sonrojando a la Yuki y haciendo que esta llorara de felicidad en el hombro del peli mixto

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los tres se desahogaron y se quedaron dormidos, no sin que el Uzumaki se cubriera él y las chicas con las sábanas

En el salón principal se encontraban los adultos con una taza de té cada uno pensando en lo ocurrido en la batalla del puente

 **Kurenai:** Entonces Zabuza-san ¿quiere unirse a la aldea con nosotros?- dijo asombrada por la petición del Momochi

 **Zabuza:** Sí, para mi Kiri ya no es mi hogar, y aunque Yagura haya sido manipulado por un Genjutsu, no considerare esa aldea nuevamente mi hogar- dijo el espadachín dándole un sorbo a su café

 **Kakashi:** Bueno, esperemos que el Sandaime esté de acuerdo- dijo el peli plata con su tono serio- y bueno usted señor…

 **Kurama:** Kurama- dijo respondiendo el peli rojo

 **Kakashi:** ¿Cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres? Aparte veo que conoce a Kurenai- dijo mientras esta se ponía incómoda

 **Kurama:** Como dije antes, ese tema lo prefiero hablar con el Sandaime de forma más privada- dijo mientras el Jounin asentía algo molesto

Entonces, el Uzumaki bajo por las escaleras junto a las chicas, cada una abrazada al brazo de este, para asombro de los Jounin y el espadachín de la niebla, que miraba con una vena en su frente al Uzumaki y Kurenai tenía una mirada que reflejaban… ¿celos?

Por su parte Kurama intentaba no reírse de lo afortunado que era el Uzumaki mientras el Hatake pensaba seriamente hacerle un monumento al peli mixto

 **Kurenai:** ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?- dijo la Yuhi para posteriormente volver a ver la sonrisa del peli mixto que la volvía a sonrojar levemente

 **Naruto:** Como tengo que estar sensei- dijo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas no se separaban de él, provocando la envidia de Kiba al ver a unas chicas tan guapas tan apegadas al peli mixto

Al día siguiente, el grupo de shinobi se despidió de Tazuna y su familia, donde el peli mixto prometió volver para visitarlos en otra ocasión

Durante la vuelta, Hinata y Haku no se separaban del peli mixto mientras los Jounin se mantenían delante sin quitarle un ojo al trio mientras el equipo 7 se mantenía algo alejado del peli mixto, a diferencia de Shino que no temía al Uzumaki

Tardaron un par de horas, pero al fin lograron llegar a la aldea, donde fueron directos a la torre Hokage, para comunicar el éxito de la misión

Kakashi les pidió a sus gennin que se retiraran, quedando solamente él junto a Kurama, el equipo 8, Zabuza y Haku y el Sandaime en la oficina

 **Hiruzen:** Bien, ¿quiero saber qué ocurre?- dijo seriamente el anciano mientras Kurama suspiraba

 **Kurama:** Está bien, empezaremos desde el principio- dijo una vez seguro de que los AMBUS del hokage no estaban presentes- para empezar- dijo liberando sus orejas y nueve colas de zorro asombrando a Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku- Mi nombre es Kurama, aunque vosotros me conocéis como el Kyubi no Yoko- dijo dejando helados a los anteriormente nombrados- y explicaré lo que paso hace doce años- dijo relatándole la misma historia que al Sandaime, el equipo 8 y Naruto

 **Kakashi:** Ya veo, así que eso pasó- dijo el peli plata triste ya que el bijuu no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurrió

 **Kurama:** Bien, ahora pasemos al tema realmente importante- dijo el bijuu seriamente- como sabréis, hace doce años sucedió un suceso totalmente inesperado, incluso para mí

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Te refieres a esa energía oscura que apareció antes de que te sellaran?- dijo mientras el bijuu asentía

 **Kurama:** EL causante de esa fuente de poder…. Fue Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos a Naruto

 **Kurenai:** ¿Dices que Naruto libero esa enorme cantidad de chakra negro cuando era un bebé?- pregunto asombrada la Yuhi mientras los ex shinobi de Kiri recordaban haber oído de ese suceso

 **Kurama:** Eso no era chakra Kurenai- dijo confundiendo a los presentes- esa energía es conocida en occidente como _el hall-_ dijo mientras el Sandaime abría los ojos como platos y casi se le caía la boca al suelo- veo que ya se hace una idea Sandaime- dijo el bijuu al ver la cara del hokage- os explico, en las tierras de occidente, en la tundra helada, hubo una clase de guerreros temidos por su ferocidad y su salvajismo en el campo de batalla, esos guerreros eran los vikingos, cuyas principales armas eran las espadas largas y anchas y las hachas de guerra- dijo mientras los presentes asentían al recordar unas historias que escucharon de jóvenes y el hokage sudaba frio

 **Zabuza:** Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el mocoso?- dijo el espadachín confundido

 **Kurama:** Ah eso quiero llegar- dijo el bijuu seriamente- entre los vikingos, se encontraba un grupo especial de guerreros, el cuerpo de élite por así decirlo, esos guerreros eran los berserkers- dijo seriamente el bijuu

 **Haku:** ¿Berserker?- dijo confundida la Yuki mientras su padrastro sudaba frío

 **Kurama:** Un Berserker era un guerrero vikingo que se diferenciaba por vestir con pieles de animales o ir casi desnudo al campo de batalla- dijo mientras recordaban la vestimenta del peli mixto en el puente- estos guerreros se caracterizan por dejarse llevar por una ira ciega, volviéndolos inmunes al dolor y al miedo, con una única misión; matar todo lo que se ponga delante de ellos- dijo mientras a los presentes les daba escalofríos la historia del bijuu-estaban tan locos que se tiraban desde precipicios de más de 200 metros solo para matar a sus enemigos- dijo asombrando bastante a los presentes- pero eso no es todo, los vikingos Berserker podían usar el _Hall,_ Conocida como la bendición del Valhala, esa energía les daba la capacidad de tener una fuerza sobre humana y cantidades monstruosas de energía, y un estado conocido como el modo bestia

 **Kurenai:** ¿El modo bestia?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

 **Kurama:** El modo bestia es un estado en el que el Berserker adoptaba el aspecto de su animal guía, o más bien se transformaban en bestias humanoides, multiplicando su fuerza y su poder- dijo sorprendiendo a los Jounin y a las féminas

 **Kakashi:** ¿Animal guía?- dijo confundido el Hatake

 **Kurama:** Cada Berserker tiene un animal guía, siendo normalmente el oso, o en el caso de Naruto, el carcayú, el cuál le acompañara en el campo de batalla tanto en la vida como en la muerte, ¿Por qué creéis que ese carcayú está siempre con Naruto?- dijo mientras la Yuhi lo pensaba

 **Hinata:** Pero, ¿entonces porque es tan cariñoso conmigo?- pregunto sin tartamudear para sorpresa de los presentes

 **Kurama:** Porque eres alguien preciada dentro del corazón de mi hermanito- dijo sonrojando al peli mixto- también todo lo explicado hoy dice el motivo por el que solamente entreno a Naruto Kurenai, debo enseñarle a controlar su modo bestia o Konoha se convertiría en una Carnicería, y creedme que ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo si Naruto enloquece en ese estado- sorprendiendo a los presentes- todavía recuerdo la paliza que recibí como si fuera ayer

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Paliza? ¿Estás diciendo que los vikingos te dieron una paliza?- dijo totalmente incrédulo

 **Kurama:** No….- dijo mientras el Hokage daba un suspiro- fue un único Berserker el que me hizo comer el suelo- dijo mientras los presentes se ponían pálidos ante lo dicho por el bijuu

 **Kakashi:** Un… ¿solo hombre?...- dijo anonadado

 **Kurenai:** Te… te dio….

 **Zabuza:** UNA PALIZA…. ¡ ¿A TI?!- Dijo muy exaltado el espadachín

 **Kurama:** Sí, sé que parece el cuento de un borracho, pero nunca olvidare esa mirada llena de locura y sed de sangre, creedme si os digo que si Madara Uchiha o Hashirama Senju hubiese visto lo que yo vi aquel día, se habrían cagado en los pantalones… literalmente- dijo mientras los presentes abrían los ojos de la sorpresa

 **Kurenai:** Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Kurenai con una mano en su mentón- en nuestra misión en la frontera a Naruto lo llamaron Berserker- dijo recordando el terror de los ninjas de Iwa

 **Kurama:** Eso se debe a que hace unos años después de que acabará la guerra, un Berserker atacó la aldea al punto de casi destruirla- dijo sombrando a los presentes- también se de otro ataque hace tres años en las afueras del país, ambos lograron escapar y matar a casi a todos sus enemigos, quedando solo algunos supervivientes- dijo mientras la Yuhi comprendía ese temor al Uzumaki

 **Zabuza:** Creo que ya sé por dónde va la conversación- dijo mientras traumas del pasado volvían a su cabeza- en Kiri ocurrió un ataque como ese cuando era niño, yo estaba aprendiendo kenjutsu, cuando vi en las afueras del bosque un sujeto vestido con la piel de un animal al cual reconocí por su hacha de guerra- dijo mientras los presentes escuchaban atentamente- decidí avisar a mi sensei, el cual se acercó con precaución, solo para que el sujeto se le tirase encima y le arrancara la cara a arañazos- dijo aterrando a los presentes- entonces me miro, pude ver sus colmillos y ojos blancos sedientos de sangre, mi sangre- dijo temblando el espadachín, por suerte, alguien vio lo ocurrido y los Ambus vinieron a la aldea, pero muchos murieron debido a la ferocidad de ese sujeto, y eran 100 Ambus contra un solo hombre- dijo impresionado a los oyentes- al final, el Berserker los mató a todos y se escabulló en el bosque sin que nadie supiera más de él mientras algunos Ambus le intentaron dar caza solo para no volver nunca más- dijo totalmente abatido- ese día nunca podré olvidarlo, por primera vez supe lo que era estar realmente asustado y ver morir gente enfrente mía y cuando vi al mocoso pelear súper que habría otra masacre, por suerte no se centró en nosotros

 **Hiruzen:** Ya veo- dijo seriamente para posteriormente fijar su vista en el Uzumaki que lo miraba con tristeza. Que ocurre ¿Naruto?- preguntó confundido por la mirada del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Jiji, ¿Me tienes miedo?- dijo dejando a todos en silencio ante esa pregunta mientras el Sandaime suspiraba y le daba una fumada a su pipa

 **Hiruzen:** Es cierto que me asusté al principio- dijo entristeciendo al Uzumaki- pero nunca podría tenerte miedo y menos aún odiarte- dijo acariciándole la cabeza haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki y a las chicas- bueno Kurama-san, espero que con su entrenamiento Naruto controle su poder sin inconvenientes, ahora que los exámenes chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo mientras todos asentían- y que lo que se ha hablado aquí, aquí se queda ¿entendido?- dijo mientras todos asentía

Finalmente el Momochi y su ahijada pidieron alistarse en Konoha, cosa que el Sandaime aceptó, aunque estarían bajo vigilancia Ambu durante un mes, es decir, antes de los exámenes chunnin

Kurama y Naruto se dirigieron a su casa, no sin que Hinata se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla al peli mixto que se sonrojo bastante y se quedó con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras Kurama sonreía

Cuando ambos llegaron, se dedicaron a limpiar el desorden, comer una comida decente en Ichiraku para informar a los dueños de su llegada, y posteriormente volver a casa para descansar el día de mañana

Hinata también fue a descansar no sin antes practicar un poco del Taijutsu característico de su clan

 **Hinata:** "Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo… Naruto-kun"- dijo golpeando con fiereza el muñeco bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana, viendo como su hermana tenía cada vez más confianza en sí misma

Claro que la menor maldecía la suerte de su hermana por estar con un chico tan guapo como Naruto, la joven desde que lo vio por primera vez no podía de dejar de pensar en él casi todos los días, y le gustaría mucho verlo nuevamente

Shino descansaba en su casa rememorando lo vivido estos días en Nami y recordando la charla en la oficina del Hokage, ahora estaba decidido a hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus compañeros y amigos

En la residencia Yamanaka, la joven Ino sentía como su corazón palpitaba recordando a ese guerrero de pelo blanco, negro y amarillo de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, al igual que cierta amante de las armas en su residencia, ambas soñando con el Uzumaki usando su enorme arma con maestría y destreza para acabar con unos criminales que amenazaban la vida de ambas doncellas, para posteriormente sonreírse de forma cálida y llevárselas a su gran castillo y declararles el matrimonio, donde ambas aparecen con sus respectivos trajes de bodas y el peli mixto con un elegante smoking, donde ambos se besan para posteriormente el peli mixto las cargue y se las lleve a su mansión de luna de miel y hacer cosas poco santas

 **Ino/Tenten:** Naruto-kun- dijeron las dos a la vez entre sueños y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus narices

Curiosamente, la Yuki también tenía un sueño parecido en su nuevo hogar, mientras Zabuza tenía una pesadilla donde un chico de pelo mixto le robaba a su querida hija y este lloraba como si le hubiesen quitado un caramelo a un niño y decía " _Haku no dejes a tu papi_ " " _Miserable, devuélveme a mi Haku-chan"_ y otras cosas por el estilo

En la casa de Naruto este dormía plácidamente mientras Kurama observaba la luna llena que se mostraba en la aldea para mostrar su mirada al joven Uzumaki y suspirar

 **Kurama:** Todavía te queda un largo camino, hermanito- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa dormir felizmente mientras el decidió acostarse en el Futon en la habitación de al lado- ¿Por qué presiento que el mocoso va a tener un montón de deslices con la mujeres?- se preguntó con una sonrisa para posteriormente irse a dormir

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, en realidad quería subir una de mis historias antiguas, pero le tengo ahora mismo un mono a esta serie impresionante, por suerte los capítulos son largos de modo que tardaré un tiempo en subir otro capítulo, y puedo aprovechar para mirar mis otras historias. Y ya está, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Exámenes chunin

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia que a muchos les encanta, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Exámenes chunin**

Naruto se dedicaba a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 8 con su enorme hacha de guerra, mientras Haku entrenaba junto a Hinata y Shino para perfeccionar sus puntos más débiles y enseñarle algo de Ninjutsu a la Hyuga, al ser de tipo Suiton mientras Shino entrenaba su Taijutsu, teniendo grandes avances en este

Kurenai, solo podía observar, es una pena que ninguno de sus alumnos pudiera aprender genjutsus al nivel de ella, sin embargo gracias a Naruto y Hinata, su Taijutsu, que también era su punto débil, había mejorado bastante cuando entrenaba con su alumno de pelo mixto y el bijuu para evitar que este se descontrolara

También parecía que la Yuhi se sonrojaba cuando aparecía el bijuu en su forma humana, cosa que puso un poco rojo al bijuu, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, y no es porque no le gustara o no pudiera poseerla si quisiera, simplemente él era un ser inmortal y tarde o temprano, todas las personas que él estaba conociendo acabarían muriendo, incluyendo su hermanito, cosa que lo deprimió un poco ya que le había cogido cariño al peli mixto

Después del entrenamiento, el Uzumaki junto a Kurama, Haku y Hinata se dirigieron hacia el puesto de ramen, encontrándose con el equipo 10 donde Chouji no paraba de comer a gran velocidad los tazones de ramen, provocando que tanto Kurama y Naruto sudaran de horror y corrieran como locos a sentarse en los asientos antes de que el chico de huesos grandes los dejara sin comida

Ino, que se encontraba aburrida de ver a su compañero de equipo comer sin conocimiento, se sorprendió y sonrojo a niveles extremos cuando el Uzumaki se sentó en uno de los asientos a gran velocidad, pidió su orden junto al hombre peli rojo y le mandó una mirada de muerte al Akimichi, el cual se llevó sus raciones de comida hasta la otra punta del puesto de ramen

Cuando llegó la ración del Uzumaki y sus compañeros, la rubia aprovechó para aproximarse y hablar con el peli mixto, el cuál comía de forma calmada pero sin prisa

 **Ino:** Ho… Hola…- dijo la joven algo sonrojada llamando la atención del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Hola Ino-chan- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo bastante roja a la rubia cuyo corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- dijo con su sonrisa característica que no le quitaba el sonrojo a la Yamanaka, mientras Hinata y Haku miraban y escuchaban con interés la conservación, ambas sabían lo despistado que era el peli mixto con los sentimientos femeninos, por lo que ambas pudieron mantener sus celos a raya por el momento

 **Ino:** Bi… bien, hemos estado entrenando con Asuma-sensei para poder subir árboles y caminar sobre el agua, después de convencer a este vago que solo piensa en dormir- dijo mirando con reproche a su compañero del clan Nara, que solo bufaba molesto

Naruto miraba con el ceño fruncido a su compañero y amigo de travesuras, siempre ha sido un pellejo que no paraba de quejarse de todo, y eso en cierto modo le molestaba, Naruto sabía el potencial que tenían los Nara, su inteligencia en el campo de batalla era asombrosa y seguramente la podrían utilizar en ellos mismos para mejorar sus técnicas de pelea y si lo combinaban con su línea de sangre, el Kagemane no jutsu (Jutsu de las sombras) ( **Autor:** no sé cómo se llama en realidad pero vamos os hacéis una idea) los haría unos shinobis letales, pero su pereza era su mayor perdición

De hecho sentía un poco de envidia, ya que el al tener grandes cantidades de energía tenía que estar moviéndose continuamente, a diferencia del pelo piña que se podría pasar horas tumbado sin hacer nada

Sin embargo también le molestaba que fuera tan pellejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de cómo es este trabajo y que seguramente, él era el que más posibilidades tenía de volverse un chunnin antes que los demás o salvar a sus compañeros de una muerte segura

No es que menospreciara a sus compañeros de equipo, Chouji tenía una fuerza que incluso el desconocía, pudo verlo cuando el Inuzuka le dijo la palabra prohibida y acabó aplastado en el suelo, pero eso solo era una pequeña porción de su poder

Ino era la que menos avanzada estaba, su control en el chakra era bueno, al igual que con su novia Hinata y su compañera Haku, pero por lo que sabía de haber visto por casualidad alguno de los entrenamientos del equipo 10, dependía demasiado de los jutsus de control mental de su clan, ya que su Taijutsu y Ninjutsu estaban a un nivel bastante bajo, incluso el flojo de Shikamaru le podría dar una paliza, pero era de esperarse de una chica que seguía a un emo como a un perro faldero

De hecho le sorprendió bastante su actitud, en la academia no dejaba de meterse con él o verlo como un estorbo al igual que Sakura, solo que a un nivel menor ya que no la perseguía de la misma forma que perseguía a la peli rosa, y ahora ambos están hablando tranquilamente sin gritos ni peleas o golpes, algo que le resultó extraño pero al final se acabó acostumbrando a la nueva forma de ser de la rubia

Eso le hizo recordar el tiempo que había perdido siguiendo a esa chica de pelo rosa, se comportaba como ella y las demás fangirl, sin ni siquiera centrarse en un instante en su carrera, ¿Cómo iba el a superar al emo si ni siquiera se tomaba en serio su entrenamiento? Y además, ¿tan importante era Sasuke como para ignorar su futuro? El al menos tenía una causa justificada para llamar la atención, ¿pero ellas? Que tienen familia y amigos que les quieren, ¿Y ahora lo dejan todo a un lado por un tío que ni siquiera les dice un miserable hola?

Por suerte él logró darse cuenta de lo que era la vida que había escogido y parece que la rubia también lo estaba haciendo, solo esperaba que sus compañeros también se enderezaran

No es que fueran grandes amigos, simplemente se juntaban para hacer travesuras y hablar un rato entre ellos, pero el peli mixto les acabó cogiendo algo de cariño, y lo último que quería era verlos enterrados en el cementerio solo por no haber estado preparados para cumplir una misión de rango S, o incluso en una de rango C

Kurama observaba como su hermanito enamoraba a las chicas mientras Haku y Hinata tenían una mirada llena de celos, los cuales lograban controlar, seguramente porque vieron que el peli mixto no entendía las indirectas que la rubia le mandaba

 **Kurama:** "¿Debería explicarle más sobre las mujeres?"- pensó mientras observaba la conservación- "por ahora no, es demasiado bueno"- pensó riéndose internamente de la inocencia del peli mixto con las mujeres

En ese momento, aparece Kurenai viendo como su equipo hablaba animadamente con la rubia del equipo 10, mientras los chicos del grupo como Chouji comía lejos del Uzumaki y Shikamaru observaba todo con aburrimiento mientras Kurama comía tranquilamente mientras también observaba la conversación hasta que notó a la oji roja

 **Kurama:** Kurenai, ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la Yuhi, cosa que fue notado por las chicas, sorprendidas de ver a la Jounin en ese estado

 **Kurenai:** En realidad, Hokage-sama ha llamado a mi equipo para una misión- dijo llamando la atención de sus genin

 **Naruto:** Espero que no sea muy larga, los exámenes chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo el peli mixto tranquilamente

 **Kurenai:** Tranquilo Naruto, serán solo unos días y después volveremos a entrenar- dijo mientras este asentía al igual que las chicas

 **Naruto:** Está bien- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras el bijuu pagaba la cuenta- gracias por la comida Teuchi-san y Ayame-san, y ya nos veremos Ino-chan, Chouji, Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa despidiendo a los que seguían comiendo, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba, aunque después noto que tanto Hinata como la chica nueva se apegaron mucho al Uzumaki, cosa que le provocó un poco de celos

El grupo camino tranquilamente hacia la torre del hokage mientras los aldeanos miraban con odio al Uzumaki, el cuál no le importaba, aunque a Haku y a Hinata sí que les importó, por lo que ambas lanzaron miradas de terror a los aldeanos que volvieron despavoridos a hacer sus actividades

Cuando entraron en la oficina, se encontraron al Sandaime cansado y harto de escribir una enorme pila de papeles mientras fumaba su pipa

 **Kurenai:** ¿Para qué se nos ha llamado Hokage-sama?- dijo la Yuhi con respeto mientras el anciano le devolvía el saludo

 **Hiruzen:** Verán, al parecer ha habido algunos problemas cerca de la frontera de Kusa, al parecer unos renegados de rang han tomado el control de una aldea y necesitan que alguien los elimine- dijo mientras los presentes asentían

 **Kurenai:** Está bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó la Yuhi

 **Hiruzen:** Lo antes posible, antes de que la situación empeore- dijo el Sandaime mientras Kurenai y su grupo asentían y se retiraban- ¿quiere acompañarlos Kurama-san?- dijo mientras el bijuu negaba con una sonrisa

 **Kurama:** No creo que sea necesaria mi presencia Sandaime- dijo con una sonrisa- los chicos tienen que aprender a arreglárselas solos algún día, y no te preocupes por Naruto, sé que no perderá el control tan fácilmente- dijo el bijuu sonriéndole al anciano mientras se retiraba a su hogar

Después de prepararse y avisar cada uno a su familia, el grupo partió de inmediato hacia aquella aldea donde estaban esos renegados dando problemas

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron a los ninjas renegados acosando a los aldeanos de uno de los pueblos del país mientras uno de ellos tenía de prisionera a una niña

El Uzumaki, aprovechando de que no los habían detectado apareció desde el aire, partiendo a uno de los renegados por la mitad con su enorme hacha de guerra, asombrando a los criminales y a los aldeanos

La Hyuga apareció a un lado de los renegados a los cuales empezó a golpear con las palmas de sus manos para posteriormente dejarlos fuera de combate, mientras los insectos de Shino hacían acto de presencia atacando a los renegados que no sabían que hacer

Algunos intentaron escapar pero la Yuhi los indujo en un Genjutsu que los dejo fuera de combate

Por su parte el Uzumaki se estaba encargando de un grupo bastante numeroso de renegados, cuando se fijó en uno en particular, más precisamente en el arma que portaba una espada ancha, de 1,20 m de largo(es como la espada de Guts pero más pequeña)

 **Naruto:** Me gusta tu espada- dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad para posteriormente reaparecer a espaldas del renegado, al cual partió en dos esparciendo sus tripas por el lugar- me la quedo- dijo cogiendo la espada para posteriormente guardar su hacha- veamos de lo que eres capaz- dijo con una sonrisa lanzándose hacia los renegados, los cuales, al ver que cambió de arma, se confiaron un poco

Pobres idiotas

El Uzumaki los cortaba en rodajas como si fueran trozos de carne sin apenas esfuerzo mientras se movía a una velocidad de vértigo, los renegados no tenían ninguna posibilidad

Haku por su parte utilizaba su Hyoton para crear armas de hielo y atrapar a los renegados en sus espejos, imposibilitándoles la huida para posteriormente acabar con ellos de forma rápida y efectiva

Finalmente solo quedaban 5 de los 100 renegados que eran en total, totalmente asustados, sobre todo del Uzumaki mientras su peludo amigo se ponía a su lado

 **Naruto:** Rendiros antes de que cambie de idea- dijo señalándoles con la espada y una mirada más fría que el Hyoton de su compañera de equipo

Al final, muertos de miedo, se rindieron y fueron detenidos por un escuadrón Ambu pertenecientes a Kusa mientras los aldeanos agradecían a los ninjas de Konoha, no sin antes Naruto limpiara este desastre con su Fuinjutsu

Eso fue algo que llamo la atención de una joven de pelo rojo con gafas, la cual se acercó al Uzumaki con precaución, llamando su atención y la de su compañero peludo

 **¿?:** Ho… hola- dijo algo apenada y tímida la joven de pelo rojo mientras el carcayú olisqueaba a la joven

 **Naruto:** Hola- saludo amablemente el peli mixto- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó mientras Haku y Hinata miraban esa escena

 **¿?:** No, es solo que me llamo la atención los sellos que realizaste- dijo mientras el peli mixto alzaba una ceja curioso, ya que había algo que le llamaba la atención de la joven

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó curioso el joven

 **¿?:** So… soy Karin Uzumaki, un gusto- dijo algo apenada mientras el peli mixto y su equipo abrían los ojos impresionados para posteriormente tener sus quijadas en el suelo

 **Kurenai:** U… u… Uzu….- dijo incrédula la Yuhi

 **Naruto/Hinata/Haku:** ¡ ¿UZUMAKI?!- Dijeron totalmente asombrados mientras la joven los miraba curiosos

 **Karin:** ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo confundida por las miradas de los ninjas de Konoha

 **Haku:** ¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡Se suponía que Naruto-kun era el único Uzumaki con vida!- dijo impresionada señalando al peli mixto que no salía de su asombro

 **Karin:** E… ¿eres un Uzumaki?- dijo la peli roja sin salir de su asombro mientras este asentía- pero… ¿cómo? Mi madre me dijo que por regla general los Uzumakis eran peli rojos- dijo con desconfianza mientras el peli mixto se recuperaba

 **Naruto:** Eso se debe por parte de mi padre que fue rubio- dijo el Uzumaki logrando calmarse- pero aun así, no me puedo creer que haya alguien más de mi clan con vida- dijo impresionado el peli mixto- ¿Por qué no hablamos en la posada más tranquilos te parece?- dijo mientras la joven asentía y ambos acompañados del equipo del peli mixto se dirigían hacia la posada donde tenían pensado hospedarse, ya que la misión en realidad iba a durar unos días, pero al parecer, los muy idiotas de los renegados se presentaron ellos solos ante ellos

Karin les contó su vida, su dura vida, donde heredo la capacidad de curar a la gente cuando le mordían, mostrando sus hombros llenos de mordida, y que por culpa de esa habilidad su madre había muerto mientras sufría abusos por su color de pelo

Los presentes se entristecieron por esa historia mientras Naruto, pese a aparentar calma estaba bastante cabreado porque uno de los suyos haya sufrido casi tanto como ellos

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te tratan aquí? ¿No te seguirán usando y tratando como una mierda verdad?- dijo apretando sus puños mientras sus compañeros se ponían nerviosos

 **Karin:** No, aquí me han tratado bien, aunque no suelo hablar mucho con los demás- dijo algo triste

Naruto entonces se levantó de su asiento para posteriormente mostrar una sonrisa, que sonrojó a las féminas, incluida la peli roja

 **Naruto:** ¿Dime Karin-chan?- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja- ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo en Konoha?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja y a sus compañeros y sensei

 **Karin:** Lo… ¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Claro, solo dime con quien tengo que hablar para que puedas venir con nosotros y problema resuelto- dijo siendo abrazado por la peli roja que lloraba en el hombro del peli mixto el cual la consolaba con una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza- No tenéis problema con ello ¿cierto?- dijo mientras su sensei y sus compañeras y compañero negaban con una sonrisa

Después de hablar con el líder de la aldea y de que Naruto se presentara debidamente, el grupo volvió al día siguiente a la aldea junto a la peli roja Uzumaki, la cual estaba feliz de estar con alguien de su clan

 **Naruto:** Supongo que no tienes mucho entrenamiento shinobi- dijo mientras la peli roja negaba- bueno, supongo que cuando hablemos con el viejo y Kurama nii-san podremos entrenar juntos ¿te parece?- dijo mientras esta asentía emocionada

 **Kurenai:** Si quieres puedo ser tu tutora aunque no seas parte oficial del equipo- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía y agradecía a la experta en genjutsus

Tardaron unas pocas horas hasta que llegaron a Konoha y reportar la misión al Sandaime, Kurama que estaba pasando el rato con el anciano, se sorprendió de ver a la peli roja que acompañaba a su hermanito, ya que tenía un gran parecido con la madre difunta de este, y se sorprendió bastante de que fuera una Uzumaki

 **Kurama:** "Si es una Uzumaki, es muy probable que tenga esas jodidas cadenas"- pensó algo molesto, sin embargo ese Kekkei Genkai podría ser útil

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la joven se presentó, sorprendiendo al Bijuu y al Hokage, el cuál no dudo en aceptar que la joven estuviera bajo la tutela de Naruto, para desgracia de Hinata y Haku que ardían de celos, mientras Naruto la acompaño a su casa una vez dado el reporte de la misión

No es que su casa fuera la más bonita, pero el Uzumaki se encargó para que fuera acogedora ya que tanto el como Kurama vivían en la casa

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, esta casa solo es temporal, cuando acaben los exámenes chunnin, nos mudaremos- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Karin:** Pero… ¿a dónde?- dijo confundida por lo dicho por su primo

 **Naruto:** Es una sorpresa Karin-chan- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente sonrojando a la peli roja

Cuando Kurama llegó a la casa, el peli mixto decidió contarle la verdad sobre quien era Kurama y quienes fueron sus padres, dejando sin palabras a la peli roja

También le conto que era un Berserker y que aparte del chakra, utilizaba una energía llamada _"el hall"_

 **Karin:** Eso explica la extraña energía que estoy sintiendo dentro de ti- dijo asombrando levemente al peli mixto y al bijuu peli rojo

 **Kurama:** Veo que eres de tipo sensorial- dijo mientras la joven asentía- bien, mañana tanto yo como Kurenai empezaremos tu entrenamiento para que puedas acercarte al nivel de los compañeros de Naruto- dijo mientras la joven asentía emocionada mientras el Uzumaki sonreía contento de ver a su prima feliz

Al día siguiente, Kurenai y Kurama se dedicaron a entrenar a la joven, sorprendidos de tener un gran talento en el Fuinjutsu y el Taijutsu, de la misma forma que con el Kenjutsu, aunque a diferencia de su primo, su arma era una espada corta ya que no tenía la fuerza para usar las armas de su primo, el cuál practicaba con su nueva arma, pese a que no era tan pesada como su hacha, requería trabajo aprender a usarla, ya que su falta de peso hacía que el Uzumaki fuera demasiado brusco, además le ayudaría a aumentar su velocidad y agilidad

Por su parte Hinata y Shino tenían un combate de práctica, donde Shino había mejorado bastante y ahora le daba un buen combate a la Hyuga

Haku se dedicaba a combatir contra un clon del Uzumaki, ya sea para mejorar el Ninjutsu o el Taijutsu

Finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy, que duró al menos cinco horas, los gennin estaban descansando mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellos, incluso Shino, que al parecer se había vuelto un poco más sociable en todo este tiempo

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el momento en el que los exámenes chunnin darían comienzo, donde Naruto junto a su equipo y Karin irían a hacer el examen

¿La razón de porque Karin hacía el examen pese a no haber estado en la academia ni en un equipo gennin? Simple, el Sandaime lo quiso de esa manera, por lo que el equipo 8 era formado por cinco Genins y una Jounin

Esa noticia obviamente no pasó inadvertida para el consejo al igual que la joven peli roja era una Uzumaki de sangre pura, por lo que muchos del consejo, sobre todo civiles, estaban ya reclamando hacer matrimonios con el Uchiha, cosa que el hokage junto a Kurama denegaron inmediatamente, por no decir que la joven estaba bajo la protección no solo del Sandaime, también del clan Uzumaki

Si, gente, cuando Kurama mostró su forma humana, decidió hacerse pasar por un Uzumaki para poder proteger a su hermano peli mixto y que su clan estuviera seguro de robos, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto recuperara la casa de sus padres, para desgracia de la momia de Danzo, el cual llevaba años intentando robar los secretos de la casa sin éxito alguno debido a los sellos que esta tenía puesta

El grupo se dirigía al aula donde serían los exámenes, donde el Uzumaki pudo notar que habían colocado un Genjutsu, por lo que avisó a sus compañeros de forma disimulada

 **Sasuke:** Menuda porquería de Genjutsu- fue lo que dijo el emo siendo idolatrado por sus fanáticas, incluida Sakura, o mejor dicho, sobre todo Sakura

Naruto negaba con su cabeza, al igual que sus compañeras y compañero de equipo, el muy idiota acababa de aumentar la competencia en el examen, claro que el cara perro de Kiba se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a relatarle a su compañero, provocando que los tres idiotas empezaran a discutir entre ellos como niños que se peleaban por tener el mejor caramelo

El grupo simplemente se sentó, hasta que llego el primer examinador, Ibiki Morino, líder del salón de interrogación y tortura, y tal y como decía su título, un maestro en ese ámbito

Después de soltar el discurso acojonante, que hizo que muchos salieran del salón, empezó el examen escrito, donde Naruto y las chicas lo resolvieron con facilidad, ya que Kurama los tenía bien preparados, tardando un total de quince minutos, para asombro del instructor y de los demás participantes

El emo miraba con asombro e ira como ese peli mixto había hecho el examen y ahora se dedicaba a hablar animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo y esa peli roja… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quién era esa chica? Nunca la había visto antes

Después de que se terminara el plazo para el examen, el instructor soltó otro discurso que acojono a unos cuantos que salieron de la clase, para posteriormente aprobar a los que se quedaron en esta, aunque Naruto ya se lo imaginaba en qué consistía el examen en realidad

Al final solo estaban él y su equipo, junto al equipo siete, el diez, el uno y un equipo de Suna y varios de Kiri y alguno de Iwa, por lo menos en la clase, puede que allá más afuera

Y tenía razón, afuera había al menos un grupo de personas bastante grande, y en lo alto de una piedra, una joven de pelo morado bastante desarrollada dando las instrucciones de la segunda parte del examen

Naruto la conocía, era la amiga de su sensei, Anko Mitarashi, aquella mujer a la que tanto él le hizo el mayor favor de su vida

 _ **Flash back**_

Naruto volvía junto a Karin, las chicas y Shino de uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos junto a Kurama y a Kurenai, donde se pararon en el puesto de ramen para hablar tranquilamente, hasta que una joven de pelo morado hizo acto de presencia, abrazando por la espalda a la Yuhi peli roja

 **¿?:** Nai-chan ¿Dónde te habías metido? He estado muy aburrida estos días- dijo la joven con un dulce puchero, cuando Naruto noto un olor extraño y repulsivo en el cuello de la joven y Kurama le asintió con la mirada

 **Kurenai:** Sabes que ahora tengo bastante trabajo Anko- dijo mientras se la quitaba de encima

 **Anko:** Valla que si lo has tenido- dijo relamiéndose los labios al ver al peli rojo bijuu y al Uzumaki, que tuvieron escalofríos por la espalda mientras Karin y las chicas, sobre todo Hinata y Haku, la miraban con ansias asesinas- parece que te lo has pasado bien con Foxy-kun y el tejoncito de su hermano- dijo con una sonrisa infantil sacándole gotones de anime a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Te…. ¿Tejoncito?- dijo mientras se tocaba el pelo y Kurama intentaba no reírse al igual que los presentes

 **Kurama:** "No me extraña, con ese pelo"- pensó el bijuu intentando no reírse, incluso Hinata y las chicas intentaban no reírse ante ese mote, incluso Kurenai se aguantaba un poco la risa

 **Anko:** Bueno ¿Qué te parece si tu amigo Foxy-kun y tú me acompañáis esta noche a tomar unas copas?- dijo mientras se relamía los labios

 **Kurama:** De hecho le tengo una propuesta mejor señorita- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes ante lo dicho- verás, mi hermanito es…. Un experto en quitar… cosas desagradables del cuerpo de señoritas guapas, como lo que usted tiene en su cuello- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli púrpura mirando al peli mixto

 **Anko:** ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?- dijo incapaz de creérselo mientras Kurenai asentía

 **Kurenai:** Y no solo él, ¿ves a esa chica peli roja?- dijo mirando a Karin sorprendiéndose del parecido que tenía con Kushina- ella también sabe, aunque no al nivel de Naruto-kun, pero ha avanzado bastante- dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli morada que estaba a punto de llorar

 **Kurama:** Supongo que cuanto antes mejor- dijo levantándose de su asiento- prepararemos nuestra casa, vengan dentro de una hora- dijo mientras Naruto y Karin seguían al bijuu en su forma humana, al igual que Hinata y Haku ya que querían ver la extracción de un sello

 **Kurenai:** ¿Te importa que venga una amiga nuestra?- dijo mientras el bijuu negaba con una sonrisa

Una hora después, Kurenai y Anko, junto a una peli púrpura claro de nombre Yugao, aparecieron para ver al Uzumaki en acción, donde la Mitarashi se tumbó sobre una cama para que este pudiera trabajar

El peli mixto, sin apenas esfuerzo, y para asombro de las féminas, logró eliminar el sello maldito de su cuello, del cual empezó a salir la figura de la serpiente pedófila en forma de serpiente blanca con cara de subnormal, si, un bicho muy feo si lo piensas bien

Obviamente las féminas pusieron una cara de asco y horror al ver esa cosa, incluso Kurama hizo una leve mueca de asco, mientras Shino permanecía callado, aunque por dentro tenía las tripas revueltas

Naruto con una mirada macabra, aplastó con su mano la cabeza de esa alma en forma de serpiente, que se retorció de dolor antes de desaparecer para siempre, del cuerpo de la Mitarashi

En otra parte, un sennin traidor se retorcía en el suelo de dolor llamando la atención de uno de sus subordinados que fue rápidamente a socorrerlo

 **¿?:** ¡Orochimaru-sama!- dijo un joven de la edad de Kakashi peli blanco y con gafas mientras ayudaba a su líder levantarse del suelo

 **Orochimaru:** Siento…- como si me hubiesen quitado un pedazo de mi alma- dijo empezando a toser y a sudar- "este dolor… no… alguien ha destruido mi sello maldito, ¿pero quién?"- pensó mientras se recuperaba poco a poco- no puedo flaquear ahora, no ahora que mi momento ha llegado- dijo recuperándose completamente- vámonos Kabuto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mientras el peli blanco le seguía

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La peli morada no tardó en guiñarle el ojo al peli mixto, cosa que puso bastante cabreadas a las chicas mientras liberaban su instinto asesino, haciendo correr a varios equipos de fuera por sus vidas

Tenten que estaba con sus compañeros de equipo también había visto el gesto de la instructora hacia el peli mixto, cosa que la puso muy cabreada mientras lamía un kunai con la lengua con una sonrisa bastante macabra y liberando un aura oscura, que hizo temblar a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso Neji se echó a un lado por miedo a que la castaña le metiera un Kunai en el agujero de atrás

Ino también estaba en la misma situación, quería hacer pedazos a esa guarra de pelo púrpura, le importaba una mierda si era una Jounin o del departamento de interrogación y tortura, en cuanto pudiera le arrancaría los pechos de silicona

Sus compañeros hicieron lo más sensato que fue apartarse de ella antes de que se descargara con ellos, Shikamaru decidió mantener la boca callada, no quería acabar enterrado vivo bajo tierra y acabar en la otra punta del mundo shinobi

Después de que Anko, diera las instrucciones, le deseara buena suerte a Naruto (cosa que puso más furiosas a las chicas) y varios equipos salieran corriendo por causas desconocidas (el autor de esta historia no se hace responsable) los equipos que quedaron entraron a hacer la prueba, el objetivo, conseguir un pergamino de la tierra y otro del cielo antes de que pasarán cinco días

Naruto no tenía ninguna prisa, pero eso no significara que no aprovecharía la primera oportunidad que se le presentase

Mogu también se unió al grupo, el cual recibió a lametones a las chicas y Shino le acaricio la cabeza suavemente

Para Karin no era un secreto lo que era su primo en realidad, gracias a que Kurama y Naruto se lo explicaron con detalle, cosa que la sorprendió pero a la vez le preocupó, ya que si Naruto se descontrolaba muchas personas, inocentes o culpables, acabarían pagando un alto precio y Konoha sería teñida de sangre y vísceras

Por su parte Naruto había sentido una presencia oscura en los alrededores del bosque de la muerte desde que entraron, mientras intentaba localizarlo o saber de quién se trataba realmente, pero sin mucho éxito

No tardaron mucho en conseguir el primer pergamino, después de patearle el trasero a unos gennin de Kiri sin apenas esfuerzo, pero viendo que ya se haría tarde, decidieron montar un campamento para dormir, cosa que no fue un problema gracias a los sellos de los Uzumaki, que no solo hicieron el campamento más amplio, también pusieron sellos que impedían a los enemigos y animales de la zona localizar el lugar exacto donde estaba el refugio montado

Al día siguiente, el equipo se volvió a poner en marcha, donde el peli mixto Uzumaki puso sentir esa presencia oscura pero más cerca y parecía estar peleando contra alguien o algo por la cantidad de chakra que desprendía

Pero cuando detecto el olor, no se lo pensó mucho para ir a por el sujeto que desprendía ese poder, extrañando a sus compañeros que lo siguieron

Al llegar a la fuente de ese chakra maligno, pudieron ver al equipo siete en serios problemas, donde Kiba se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un sello en su estómago mientras Sakura lo protegía con un Kunai en la mano del sujeto que los había atacado, el cual estaba bastante interesado en el Uchiha, al cual le había mordido el cuello donde posteriormente apareció una marca que los Uzumakis conocían muy bien

 **Karin:** Naruto-kun esa marca…- dijo sorprendida la peli roja mientras su primo asentía

 **Naruto:** Es él, no hay duda alguna- dijo sacando sus dos armas en una explosión de humo- yo me encargo del chupa cuellos, ayudad a los heridos- dijo mientras subía hasta lo alto de un árbol para posteriormente con su hacha lanzar un ataque al sujeto que atacaba al Uchiha, provocando un enorme estruendo seguido de una enorme cortina de humo, que hizo que ambos combatientes cerraran los ojos y se protegieran con los brazos

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver la silueta del Uzumaki peli mixto con su hacha de guerra recostada en su hombro derecho, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacia el atacante del Uchiha

 **¿?:** Veo que alguien quiere jugar a ser un héroe- dijo esa persona de forma arrogante mientras se reía

 **Naruto:** Déjate de gilipolleces y muéstrate tal y como eres Orochimaru….- dijo el peli mixto sorprendiendo al sujeto y al Uchiha de que esa mujer fuera uno de los renegados más peligrosos del continente shinobi

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, me has pillado Naruto-kun- dijo mientras se desprendía de la piel como si fuera una camisa para mostrar su verdadera apariencia

 **Naruto:** Precioso- dijo mientras sentía como sus compañeros se iban con el Inuzuka herido y con Sakura, aunque esta fue a regañadientes ya que no quería dejar solo al emo- deberías irte antes de que esa cosa te consuma- dijo el Uzumaki mirando al Uchiha, que simplemente asintió de mala manera para posteriormente retirarse- muy bien culebra pedófila- dijo guardando su hacha y desenvainando su espada corta pesada, llamando la atención del sennin por las armas que portaba el chico- muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- dijo lanzándose a una velocidad monstruosa que el sennin no esperaba ver en un gennin

Por su parte, Karin estaba revisando el sello que portaba el Inuzuka y ver cuál era su estado mientras su perrito se quejaba

 **Karin:** Tranquilo, está bien- dijo concentrando chakra en sus dedos- solo tengo que romper el sello elemental y su flujo de chakra volverá a la normalidad- dijo poniendo los dedos en el estómago del Inuzuka, que empezó a gemir de dolor- tranquilo, duele un poco, pero estarás bien- dijo para posteriormente retirar los dedos del estómago el chico peli castaño- ¿Cómo estás tú?- dijo mirando a la peli rosa que simplemente asintió levemente, ya que ella no estaba muy herida en realidad

(Berserk 2016 OST - Black Swordsman =Unleashed + Choir Mix Remix= Alterna)

Entonces el grupo notó una explosión de humo, de la cual salió el sennin traidor, seguido de Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras cargaba su espada dispuesto a hacer al sennin rodajas

Curiosamente el equipo de Ino y Tenten estaban por allí, y se quedaron asombrados ante lo que veían

Las chicas de todos los equipos (a excepción de Sakura por motivos obvios) miraban con un enorme sonrojo al peli mixto pelear con su espada corta, mientras el renegado se obligó a sacar su espada especial para poder pelear contra el Uzumaki, el cuál le llevaba una ventaja enorme

Tenten tenía estrellitas en sus ojos seguida de un sonrojo y de que no paraba de babear, sobre todo porque el Uzumaki se quitó su camiseta mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo, y eso, junto a una sonrisa salvaje, la estaba poniendo como un tren

Ino tampoco se quedaba atrás, quería coger al Uzumaki, reclamarlo y violarlo allí mismo, le daba igual si la vieran hacerlo con él, ella quería a Naruto en ese momento, e inconscientemente empezó a tocarse la entrepierna levemente siendo notado por sus compañeros de equipo, que tuvieron un enorme sonrojo en sus caras mientras intentaban contener un derramen nasal masivo (y otra cosa) para que la rubia no los matara a golpes lenta y dolorosamente

Por su parte el Sennin traidor estaba viendo que la ventaja con las armas era para el peli mixto, por lo que decidió pasar al Taijutsu, pero el Uzumaki tampoco se quedó atrás, y ambos combatientes dieron un gran espectáculo, sin embargo, el sennin se tuvo que apartar antes de que el puñetazo de Naruto lo alcanzara

E hizo bien en esquivarlo, porque este creo un enorme agujero en no uno, sino al menos 30 árboles que estaban alineados

Los presentes se quedaron flipando ante la monstruosa fuerza del Uzumaki mientras el sennin estaba en el mismo estado sudando frío, recordando a una persona con una fuerza muy parecida a la del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? Esquivas muy bien, pero tus ataques dejan mucho que desear- dijo mientras en sennin apretaba los dientes molesto

 **Orochimaru:** Pues espera, porque ahora me toca a mí- dijo saltando hacia la rama de un árbol- **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-** Dijo sacando de una explosión de humo una serpiente del tamaño de un edificio de diez plantas

 **Naruto:** ¿Así quieres jugar eh?- dijo cambiando su espada por su doble hacha de guerra, aumentando la excitación de Tenten al ver nuevamente ese arma

 **Orochimaru:** Pobre iluso- dijo mientras ordenaba a su serpiente a atacar

Naruto sonrió para simplemente pegar un salto, y sin que nadie lo notara o pudiera ver venir, el Uzumaki le había cortado la cabeza a la enorme serpiente, sorprendiendo al sennin que no se enteró de nada, ni siquiera Neji ni Sasuke con sus respectivos Dojutsus pudieron ver la hazaña del peli mixto

 **Naruto:** Vas bien, deberías seguir intentándolo- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa macabra antes de cortarle las piernas al traidor, que no se esperó esa acción mientras intentaba alejarse con sus brazos y la ayuda de sus serpientes del peli mixto, que le sonreía macabramente

 **Orochimaru:** "Este crío es muy fuerte, parece que serás muy interesante Naruto-kun"- pensó con cansancio, para posteriormente abrir la boca de una forma inhumana, para horror de los presentes, para posteriormente ver como salía un nuevo Orochimaru totalmente ileso cubierto de babas, cosa que le dio bastante asco a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Oh, qué bonito, acabas de gastar un montón de chakra ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo al sennin y a los demás presentes

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo algo sorprendido por lo dicho por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Bueno, aunque lo disimules bastante bien, tu respiración es bastante agitada, es más, incluso puedo ver un poco de sudor en tu mugrienta cara- dijo mientras este se tocaba la cara confirmando lo dicho por el peli mixto

Entonces el sennin notó que el Uchiha estaba en el suelo, revolviéndose de dolor debido al sello maldito, lo que le hizo sonreír

 **Orochimaru:** Es una pena dejar este combate pendiente, pero la próxima vez será diferente Naruto-kun- dijo de forma siniestra y lamiéndose la cara para posteriormente desaparecer en un shushin

El Uzumaki, al sentir que el sennin se fue lejos, decidió volver donde estaban sus compañeros y el equipo 7, donde Sakura intentaba calmar el dolor del Uchiha

 **Karin:** ¿Qué hacemos Naruto-kun?- dijo la peli roja viendo la escena mientras su primo guardaba sus armas

 **Naruto:** Por ahora centrarnos en la misión, una vez que lleguemos a la torre de las preliminares, hablaremos con Kurenai-sensei- dijo mientras dejaban al equipo 7 a su suerte- de todas formas, los mantendremos vigilados, quiero ver que puede hacer ese sello a la gente- dijo mientras todos asentían y dejaban el lugar

Neji miraba con asombro y seriedad al Uzumaki, su tío le aviso de que tuviera cuidado, y valla que debía tenerlo, Naruto hizo sudar a un sennin, un rango superior al Jounin y al Ambu, siendo solo superado por el Kage

Sin duda Naruto era peligroso, posiblemente, el más peligroso hasta ahora, y un adversario formidable a tener en cuenta, por primera vez, dudaba de que el destino estuviera en lo cierto

Tenten tenía la cara completamente roja mientras Lee gritaba sobre las llamas de la juventud de Naruto y esas cosas

Ino seguía completamente ida, hasta que Shikamaru la despertó de su mundo de fantasía con un sonrojo enorme en su cara, indicándole a la rubia que era hora de irse, y eso fue lo que hicieron

Sakura por su parte, busco un refugio para que sus compañeros de equipo descansaran

Naruto por su parte logró localizar otro grupo de gennin que tenían el pergamino que les faltaba, donde Hinata y Shino se encargaron fácilmente de ellos y robarles el pergamino, por lo que ya no había razón para permanecer en el bosque

Sin embargo, Naruto quería ver en acción el poder de la marca, por lo que hicieron un campamento cerca de donde lo hizo Sakura para vigilar a sus compañeros de equipo sin que esta lo notara

 **Hinata:** ¿no… no deberíamos ayudarla?- dijo la Hyuga mientras el Uzumaki negaba

 **Naruto:** No, si aparecemos, los perros de Orochimaru no aparecerán, además, ese emo de mierda se lo merece, mira que decirte que renunciaras a ser ninja- dijo poniendo una cara bastante molesta, que sonrojó a la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Tranquilo Naruto-kun, a mí ya no me importa- dijo abrazando cariñosamente al Uzumaki- lo que importa es que estoy contigo y ambos conseguiremos nuestros sueños- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Gracias Hinata-chan- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo- ve a dormir, yo haré la primera guardia ¿vale?- dijo mientras la joven asentía, mientras Naruto vigilaba por si un equipo rival, los perros de las serpiente o la propia serpiente aparecían

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que un grupo de gennin de la serpiente hizo aparición, pero la única que podía defenderlos era la peli rosa que solo tenía un kunai para proteger a sus compañeros

Eso fue notado por Naruto que hacía la última guardia, por lo que envió a un clon a despertar a sus compañeros para que vieran el espectáculo

Como era de esperarse, la chica no tenía muchas posibilidades contra los tres gennin, ni siquiera con la ayuda indirecta de la Yamanaka al controlar el cuerpo de la chica rival y la aparición de Rock lee

Y los gennin de Oto se habrían salido con la suya de no ser porque el Uchiha despertó con su sello maldito activado, enviando un instinto asesino que les puso los pelos de punta a los presentes

Naruto y su equipo pusieron una mueca de asco al ver al Uchiha en ese estado y liberando un instinto asesino tan asqueroso mientras el Uchiha le destrozaba los brazos a uno de los gennin de Oto

Por suerte, para la joven y el otro gennin, Naruto hizo acto de presencia, evitando que el emo derramara la sangre de ambos y que el otro idiota no acabara muy lastimado

 **Sasuke:** Dobe, quítate de en medio…- dijo con un tono arrogante y lleno de malicia y sed de sangre

 **Naruto:** Ya han tenido suficiente Sasuke, no me obligues a pararte personalmente los pies- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos

El Uchiha ante esas palabras se lanzó de lleno hacia el Uzumaki peli mixto, solo para recibir un potente puñetazo en su cara que le hizo temblar las muelas para posteriormente salir volando y estrellarse contra un árbol, quedando totalmente inconsciente

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y asombrados ante la fuerza que demostró el peli mixto, mientras Ino se sonrojaba al ver al joven con una camiseta sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo bien entrenado y marcado por el entrenamiento

Neji que vino junto a Tenten a recoger a Lee, también se asombró ya que no pudo ver el golpe que le dio el Uzumaki al Uchiha, mientras Tenten lo miraba con una sonrisa embobada

 **Naruto:** Parece que me he pasado- dijo dirigiendo sus miradas a los ninjas de Oto- coge a tu compañero y lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión y os mate- dijo mostrando unos ojos más fríos que el hielo del infierno

Obviamente, el gennin que quedaba en pie recogió a su compañero, pero antes de coger a su compañera, el Uzumaki se la puso en su hombro

 **Naruto:** Esta me la quedo, tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ella- dijo despareciendo rápidamente, para sorpresa de los que vieron la batalla, incluido el equipo de Gai, que tuvieron que recoger a Lee ya que intento ayudar a Sakura a defenderse

 **Neji:** "Sin duda ese chico no es normal, su velocidad y fuerza no son las de un gennin, debo tener cuidado con él"- pensó desapareciendo con su equipo entre los árboles del bosque

 **Shikamaru:** "Problemático, Naruto es extremadamente fuerte, puede que el más fuerte de todos nosotros, un enfrentamiento directo sería una locura, dios, ojala estuviera en casa echándome una siesta"- pensó con una mezcla de molestia y terror

El Uzumaki por su parte supervisó a la chica que recogió para darse cuenta de que tenía una especie de sello en su estómago, un sello que apestaba a muerte…. Y a serpiente

 **Karin:** Este tipo de sellos…- dijo asombrada la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Parece que la serpiente quiere invocar a alguien… o a algo sacrificando su cuerpo- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente

 **Hinata:** Es horrible- dijo la Hyuga triste y con algo de enojo

 **Haku:** Maldita serpiente- dijo la usuaria del hielo apretando los dientes

 **Shino:** Sin duda es un ser digno de ser odiado- dijo con aparente calma aunque estaba un poco enojado por lo que le hizo a esa joven

 **Naruto:** En cuanto lleguemos a la torre informaremos a sensei y empezaremos a tratar este sello, no dejaremos que el pedófilo se salga con la suya- dijo mientras todos asentían con mirada llenas de determinación para posteriormente avanzar hacia la torre donde sería la penúltima prueba

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar, para posteriormente abrir los pergaminos, de los cuales salieron Kurenai y Kurama con unas sonrisas llenas de orgullo en sus rostros al ver que superaron la prueba sin incidentes

Naruto les explicó quién era la joven, por lo que Kurama la llevó a una sala especial para hablar con el Sandaime, seguido de Naruto y su prima Karin, mientras los demás esperaban y descansaban ya que aún quedaba un día para acabar la prueba

Al llegar a la sala, Kurama le informó al Sandaime y a los Uzumaki que este era el sello que usó el segundo Hokage para uno de sus jutsus más poderosos y aterradores; el edo tensei

Un jutsu que podía traer a cualquier persona de la muerte a cambio de un cuerpo que soporte su alma

Naruto espero que la chica despertara para poder explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba

Al principio se asustó pensando que estaba en la sala de interrogación, pero el Uzumaki logró calmarla con una cálida sonrisa que le provocó un enorme sonrojo, para posteriormente explicarle lo que le hizo Orochimaru y cuáles eran los planes que tenía preparado para ella

Obviamente la joven empezó a llorar al ver que solo sería una herramienta de usar y tirar por el hombre en el que confiaba y veía como a un líder

 **Naruto:** Escucha atentamente- dijo abrazando a la joven- te prometo que te quitare ese asqueroso sello para siempre y que esa serpiente no te volverá a poner un dedo encima, es una promesa y yo nunca falto a mis promesas- dijo sonriéndole a la joven que se emocionó ante las palabras del peli mixto mientras su corazón latía a gran velocidad- por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **¿?:** Yo soy Kin, Kin Tsuchi – dijo la joven con un enorme sonrojo en su cara mientras el Uzumaki sonreía todo bajo la mirada de Kurama y el Sandaime

Sin perder el tiempo, el Uzumaki junto a su prima empezaron a extraerle el sello, en este caso Naruto daría su chakra al ser mayor y Karin eliminaría el sello al tener más precisión

Tardaron una media hora para eliminar totalmente el sello, donde la joven salió bastante agotada y Kin se había quedado dormida

Naruto cargó a ambas chicas como princesas cada una, aunque uno lo ve y parece que está cargando unos bebés gigantes, mientras las llevaba a su cuarto, por suerte quedaba un día más antes de empezar las preliminares, cosa que aprovecharía para entrenar, al igual que su equipo

Karin solo tardó unas horas en despertarse para darse cuenta de que estaba sola junto a la ex ninja de Oto que dormía plácidamente en la cama, al parecer no había dormido bien en días, seguramente debido a los cabrones que tenía de compañeros, que estarían al acecho para violarla a la más mínima oportunidad

A Karin le enfermaba ese tipo de personas, recordó una vez en Kusa cuando tuvo que defenderse de unos niños que querían hacerle cosas depravadas y sin querer activo sus cadenas de chakra, desde entonces se vio obligada a huir mientras muchos la catalogaban como monstruo

Por suerte encontró a su primo y sus amigos, los cuales la protegerían de cualquier amenaza que se cerniera sobre ella

Y ella también quería protegerlos, por lo que decidió salir de su cuarto para ponerse a entrenar

En ese momento la joven empezó a despertarse llamando la atención de la peli roja

 **Karin:** ¡Oh! ¡Ya estás despierta!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

 **Kin:** ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó algo confundida

 **Karin:** En la torre donde se harán las preliminares, en nuestras habitaciones de equipo- dijo calmando a la joven- ¿vienes a ver a Naruto-kun entrenando?- dijo llamando la atención de la joven que enseguida asintió y las dos fueron a ver dónde entrenaba el peli mixto

Cuando las dos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, Kin se quedó impresionada viendo a Shino pelear contra Hinata demostrando un Taijutsu excelente, mientras Haku entrenaba usando su estilo de hielo contra su sensei

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver al peli mixto Uzumaki sin camiseta entrenando con su enorme hacha de guerra la cual podía levantar sin apenas esfuerzo alguno mientras daba cortes brutales pero precisos y con maestría a algunos troncos del lugar puestos para practicar, todo bajo la mirada de Kurama que estaba de brazos cruzados viendo el entrenamiento hasta que notó la presencia de las dos jóvenes

 **Kurama:** Buenos días chicas- dijo el bijuu con una sonrisa

 **Karin:** Muy buenas Kurama-san- dijo saludando amigablemente- Kin, este es el hombre al cuál Naruto considera su hermano mayor y uno de mis senseis- dijo mientras la pelinegra se acercaba algo avergonzada

 **Kin:** Un… un gusto conocerle Kurama-san- dijo de forma muy respetuosa

 **Kurama:** No hace falta ser tan formal Kin- dijo el bijuu sonriendo calmando un poco a la pelinegra- de todas formas, el Sandaime quiere hablar contigo, ya te imaginas para que- dijo mientras la joven asiente- si quieres Naruto te puede acompañar- dijo sonrojando y alegrando levemente a la joven- ¡oye Naruto!- Dijo deteniendo el entrenamiento de su hermanito- ¿te importaría acompañar a esta jovencita junto al Sandaime?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki la miraba

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto me quito el sudor y la acompaño a ver al viejo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su toalla, cuando de repente siente una sensación de peligro, siendo tarde, ya que acaba siendo atrapado por un borrón morado, resultando ser Anko Mitarashi

 **Anko:** Tejoncito- dijo abrazando con fuerza al peli mixto, el cual tenía su cara atrapada entre los pechos de la Mitarashi, provocando que Hinata, Haku y curiosamente Kin miraban con un aura asesina a la peli morada, mientras Shino se ponía junto a Kurama para evitar el fuego cruzado

 **Kurenai:** Anko, lo vas a asfixiar- dijo haciendo que soltara al peli mixto que estaba sin aire

 **Naruto:** ""Dios pensé que moriría… de una forma dulce pero casi muero"- pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿A que ha venido eso Anko-chan?- dijo sonrojando a la peli morada, provocando una mayor ira en las jóvenes

 **Anko:** ¿Tú porque crees? Quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí…. Y sé cómo hacerlo- dijo esto último en la oreja del peli mixto el cual se puso rojo como un tomate, cosa que puso iracundas a las chicas, sobre todo a Hinata, que se abrazó al brazo del Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** Lo siento Anko, pero Naruto-kun es mi novio y si alguien va a hacer eso con Naruto por primera vez… se… seré yo la primera- dijo algo avergonzada poniendo bastante sonrojado al Uzumaki

 **Haku:** ¡DE ESO NADA!- Dijo abrazando al Uzumaki por la espalda- ¡Yo seré la primera mujer de Naruto-kun!- dijo mientras las tres se mataban con la mirada

 **Kurama:** Esto chicas…- dijo el bijuu recibiendo las miradas de muerte de las chicas- Naruto tiene que acompañar a la joven a ver al Sandaime- dijo logrando darle tiempo a su hermanito de escapar antes de que le arrancaran los brazos y piernas

Curiosamente, la joven Kin abrazó el brazo del Uzumaki que se sonrojó ante ese acto, para horror de las chicas, mientras Kurama iba con ellos, ya que seguramente se trataría de información de la serpiente pedófila

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el tercero, la joven empezó a contar todo o que sabía de Orochimaru, y no solo eso, sino que este planeaba una invasión contra la aldea junto a Suna, esta última con el fin de ganar mayor prestigio

Obviamente el Uzumaki se puso de muy mal humor, pero logró calmarse para no asustar a la joven mientras se dirigía nuevamente a los campos de entrenamiento para entrenar

No es que le importara la aldea, ni mucho menos lo que le pasara a los aldeanos que lo trataron como una mierda toda su vida, pero que se atrevieran a tocar el hogar que sus difuntos padres defendieron con sus vidas y el lugar donde vive una de sus novias era simplemente algo imperdonable

El Uzumaki tenía claro una cosa, Orochimaru iba a morir, y nada le impediría enviar a ese gusano al infierno al que pertenece

Por ahora, se centraría en su entrenamiento y mejorar sus habilidades

Pasaron los días, hasta que finalmente se cumplió el plazo, siendo el equipo siete el último en llegar por la noche antes de las preliminares

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en las gradas esperando que dieran inicio los combates

Naruto observaba a todos los participantes, estando presentes los novatos de Konoha, es decir, el equipo 1, el equipo 10, el 7 y el 8, por supuesto, ya que era el suyo

Los demás eran ninjas de Oto y uno de Suna, siendo ese equipo el que más le llamó la atención

Se trataban de un chico y dos chicas. El joven tenía una capucha oscura al igual que su vestimenta, donde parecía tener dos orejas de gato en su cabeza y un extraño maquillaje lila en su cara, mientras en su espalda cargaba algo cubierto por vendas

Una de las chicas era rubia con varias coletas que ataban su pelo, mientras cargaba un enorme abanico en su espalda

Pero la que más le llamo la atención al peli mixto fue la peli roja con ojeras y el Kanji de amor escrito en un lado de su cabeza, la cual cargaba una enorme calabaza en su espalda

 **Naruto:** Kurama ni-chan, ella….- dijo mientras el bijuu asentía

 **Kurama:** Si Naruto, lo es…- dijo el bijuu seriamente

 **Kurenai:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo confundida la oji perla

 **Kurama:** Esa joven es la jinchuriki de mi hermano pequeño Shukaku- dijo sorprendiendo a la oji roja y a las compañeras de equipo

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ¿crees que ella…?- dijo algo preocupada

 **Naruto:** Es muy probable Hinata-chan- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente- y el aura que desprende lo confirma aún más- dijo viéndola con detalle

Eso fue notado por la peli roja, molesta porque alguien la mirara, no le gustaba que la miraran, por lo que alzó su vista para saber quién la estaba mirando, para abrir los ojos de la sorpresa mientras se le formaba un leve sonrojo en su cara al ver al Uzumaki de pelo mixto, el cual la miraba con seriedad

La rubia se dio cuenta de que la peli roja miraba algo, llamando su atención para posteriormente dirigir su vista a los que estaba viendo, y abrir los ojos de sorpresa y sonrojarse enormemente cuando vio al Uzumaki y su característico pelo mientras se fijaba en lo bien marcado que estaba su cuerpo debido a los entrenamientos

Hinata, Haku, Kin y Karin pasaron de mirar a la peli roja y a la rubia de Suna con preocupación para posteriormente liberar sus ansias asesinas hacia las ninjas forasteras, provocando que el chico con pinturas se apartara del camino

Ino y Tenten también se dieron cuenta de que era lo que miraban las forasteras, y eso las puso bastante cabreadas, provocando que liberaran sus ansias de matar a las forasteras

Estas, en vez de asustarse, lanzaron también sus propios instintos asesinos

La batalla de instintos duró al menos un minuto, hasta que todas dejaron de emitirlo al ver que no llegarían a ninguna parte, para alivio de los demás participantes

 **Kurama:** "Madre mía, va a correr la sangre"- pensó el bijuu un poco nervioso

Esa pelea de instintos llamo la atención de alguien que se encontraba dormido y decidió ver qué pasaba a través de su jinchuriki, tratándose de Shukaku

 **Shukaku:** Ese es….- dijo viendo al peli rojo en forma humana, pero también se fijó en el joven de pelo mixto, no solamente tenía un peinado peculiar, también desprendía un aura característica- esta energía… no me puedo creer que aún quede uno- dijo asombrado el biju al descubrir lo que realmente era ese chico

El Uzumaki también se fijó que los compañeros de Kin estaban presentes, incluso el idiota que casi pierde los brazos a manos del emo

Eso fue suficiente para decirle a las chicas y a su compañero Shino con la mirada que era hora de cobrarse las deudas, mientras protegían a la joven pelinegra

Después de que el Sandaime explicara las normas a los gennin, apareció el árbitro de los combates, un hombre de nombre Hayate el cual no paraba de toser mientras la ruleta empezaba a girar hasta marcar los nombres de los primeros participantes

 **Hayate:** Bien, primer combate, Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi- dijo mientras ambos participantes se lanzaban a la arena

 **Naruto:** "Esto será interesante, parece que Kakashi ha alterado un poco el sello, ¿me pregunto qué hará Sasuke? Seguro que la serpiente ha venido a verlo en acción"- pensó habiendo notado hace rato la presencia de la serpiente, pero no dijo nada para que no se suspendieran los exámenes

Ambos empezaron a combatir utilizando Taijutsu a un nivel bastante decente, donde parecía que ambos iban bastante parejos mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo animaban

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba estudiando los movimientos de ambos luchadores, para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente y el imbécil del emo no se daba cuenta de nada

 **Kurama:** Lo has notado ¿verdad?- dijo el bijuu mientras su hermanito asentía- ¿vosotros también cierto?- dijo mientras Shino y las chicas asentían

 **Kiba:** De qué estáis hablando- dijo molesto el Inuzuka de tanto secretismo

 **Kurenai:** ese sujeto le está robando el chakra a Sasuke- dijo sorprendiendo al Inuzuka y a su compañera

 **Naruto:** Usa las palmas de sus manos, cada vez que toca al Uchiha, este va perdiendo su chakra, si no cambia de estrategia estará perdido- dijo seriamente preocupando a los compañeros mientras el Hatake miraba seriamente el combate

 **Orochimaru:** "Vamos Sasuke-kun, muestra tu verdadero poder"- pensó el sennin mientras se relamía los labios

El Uchiha por su parte estaba molesto, Kakashi le prohibió usar su sharingan en la pelea, ya que al parecer la marca estaba directamente relacionada con su dojutsu, por lo que si usaba el sharingan liberaría su marca de la maldición y el sello que le puso habría sido para nada

Al final, gano el ninja de Oto, después de recuperarse de un ataque en conjunto que le hizo el Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Justo como esperaba, sin su sharingan no es nada- dijo seriamente siendo escuchado por la Haruno y el Inuzuka que no les gustó nada el comentario, al igual que a Kakashi, pero el peli mixto tenía razón, su alumno dependía demasiado de su dojutsu, por lo que fue a detener a sus alumnos de que hicieran algo estúpido

La ruleta empezó a dar nuevamente vueltas, mostrando los nombres de los siguientes combatientes

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Shino Aburame contra Zaku Abumi- dijo mientras ambos contendientes se lanzaban a la arena

 **Naruto:** "Que pena… quería ser yo el que lo hiciera pedazos"- dijo recordando como ese cabrón trató a la pelinegra que antes era su compañera de equipo

El combate empezó con un nivel de Taijutsu algo patético por parte del ninja de Oto, aunque no era de extrañar si su líder era un pedófilo que se dedicaba a hacer experimentos inhumanos y no se molestaba en mejorar su fuerza militar

Obviamente la derrota fue para el ninja de Oto cuando el Aburame introdujo sus insectos en los agujeros de los aparatos que tenía en los brazos para usar el aire como arma, teniendo como resultado final la destrucción permanente de los brazos, que acabaron explotando en mil pedazos, lo que provocó un sangrado masivo del joven, el cual cayó al suelo para posteriormente morir desangrado

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver esa escena, no se esperaban ver a alguien morir tan pronto, pese a que estaba permitido

Orochimaru por su parte maldecía al Aburame, ya que ese chico era necesario para cumplir sus planes

Kurenai miró con algo de desagrado esa escena, pero por lo que le contó Kurama, ese chico tenía un sello para invocar algo, por lo que no podían correr riesgos y dejar que la serpiente cumpliera sus planes

 **Hayate:** Ganador… Shino Aburame- dijo mientras el joven Aburame se retiraba junto a su equipo

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente, sabiendo que matar a alguien de esa forma es un golpe duro de tragar, sobre todo para alguien como Shino, cuyo estilo es muy diferente al suyo gracias a sus insectos

 **Shino:** Si, no te preocupes- dijo sentándose mientras su sensei le hacía compañía

La ruleta nuevamente volvió a girar para posteriormente mostrar el nombre de los siguientes luchadores

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Misumi Tsurugi contra Sabaku no Kankuro- dijo mientras ambos bajaban al escenario a pelear

( **Autor:** Esta pelea me la salto porque no me acuerdo y quiero centrarme en lo que de verdad importa)

 **Hayate:** Ganador Sabaku no Kankuro- dijo mientras el marionetista se retiraba hacia donde estaban sus compañeras

 **Naruto:** "Marionetista, que curioso, sin embargo el cuerpo a cuerpo puede ser su perdición si no hace algo al respecto"- pensó el Uzumaki viendo al ninja de Suna algo cansado por la pelea

La ruleta vuelve a girar nuevamente mostrando los nombres de los siguientes luchadores

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Neji Hyuga contra Hinata Hyuga- dijo asombrando a muchos de los presentes, y preocupando un poco a la Yuhi por su alumna, al igual que el Sandaime

Naruto simplemente la abrazó y le sonrió como él hace siempre

 **Naruto:** Confía en ti misma, sé que puedes hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la Hyuga que le sonrió para posteriormente plantarse en el escenario, con una mirada llena de determinación

Neji también tenía una mirada seria, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al Uzumaki, que tenía una mirada más seria que de costumbre, y eso le puso muy nervioso

 **Neji:** Debería rendirse ahora que puede Hinata-sama, su destino es perder contra mí, no quiero herirla- dijo seriamente el Hyuga mientras se ponía en la posición de pelea del clan

Hinata no se intimido en lo más mínimo por las palabras de su primo y se posicionó en posición de pelea del clan

 **Hinata:** Me da igual lo que me digas Neji nii-san, voy a demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo con gran determinación para asombro del Hokage

Ambos se prepararon para combatir hasta que el árbitro dio la señal y los dos Hyugas empezaron a pelear moviéndose a gran velocidad, intentando golpear los tenketsus (puntos de circulación de chakra) del contrario con la intención de dejarlo sin chakra y evitar daños severos

O al menos ese era el caso de Hinata, ya que su primo Neji iba a atacar en serio y a hacer mucho daño

Obviamente eso fue notado por el Uzumaki que miraba el combate con los brazos cruzados mientras se daba golpecitos con un dedo, mostrando una cara que asustaría incluso al mismísimo diablo

Eso fue visto por un momento por el Hyuga masculino, cosa que le puso un poco nervioso, le daba miedo la mirada del Uzumaki peli mixto

Hinata noto la mirada que le mandaba su amado a su primo, cosa que hizo que se pusiera bastante seria, iba a demostrarle lo fuerte que era a su novio

La Hyuga se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia su primo, lanzando golpes a gran velocidad para asombro de su primo, ahora la Hyuga se lanzaba con las mismas intenciones que antes tenía su primo, la Hyuga iba a hacer daño, mucho daño

Eso hizo sonreír al peli mixto y a sus compañeros, a la vez que los demás se sorprendían por el cambio de actitud de la joven

Kurenai miraba a su alumna con orgullo al ver que se tomaba en serio la pelea, pero le preocupaba que se confiara demasiado aunque ese no era el caso al ver que la oji perla esquivaba con elegancia los golpes de su primo

 **Neji:** "Esto no puede ser, ¿desde cuándo ella es tan fuerte?"- pensó frustrado al ver que no podía encajarle un buen golpe

Hinata quería acabar con esto antes de que la cosa se pusiera más seria, por lo que empezó a concentrar bastante chakra en sus manos mientras empezaba a girar a gran velocidad y liberar un montón de chakra

 **Hinata:** **¡JUNKEN: 100 PALMADAS DEL TIGRE BLANCO!-** Gritó para lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia su primo, el cuál veía a su prima rodeada por un aura de chakra en forma de tigre que le dio de lleno

A diferencia de las 132 palmadas normales, las 100 palmadas del tigre blanco eran menos, pero mucho más potentes y con daños todavía mayores

Eso era algo que el Hyuga estaba comprobando en sus carnes, al sentir que cada golpe de su prima le cerraba puntos de chakra, le desgarraba músculos y rompía huesos

Al final, Neji fue derrotado por la persona que más despreciaba, pero la Hyuga le dijo las palabras necesarias para entender que no iba por el camino correcto

Naruto felicito a Hinata al igual que los demás integrantes de su equipo, mientras los demás equipos los observaban con curiosidad por el poder que mostraban

Los combates siguieron (igual que en el anime) Shikamaru le ganó a Kin, Naruto le dio una paliza a Kiba, y más cuando insultó a su novia y amigas y prima, y Chouji perdió contra el ninja de Oto, después de eso las peleas no fueron muy interesantes, a excepción de la de Gaia contra Rock lee

Sin embargo el Uzumaki fijo su vista en un sujeto en particular

No se trataba de Gaia, la hija jinchuriki del Kazekage, se trataba de un joven de pelo castaño oscuro de una musculatura muy parecida a la suya, pero sobre todo, esa espada oscura que era casi tan grande como él ( **Autor:** Imaginaos una espada espartana pero más ancha y de mayor tamaño) y la vestimenta que llevaba, hecha de piel de animal y cuero

Ese joven se enfrentó a un ninja de kumo, al cual le dio una brutal paliza sin ni siquiera sacar su espada, aterrando un poco a los presentes sobre todo con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro

Cuando los dos se cruzaron miradas, ambos se miraron con sorpresa y con miradas asesinas

Kurama también se dio cuenta del joven y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que era

 **Kurenai:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo por lo bajo para que solo el bijuu la escuchara

 **Kurama:** Berserker…- dijo asombrando y aterrando a la maestra de ilusiones para posteriormente mirar al joven forastero con asombro, ella sabía gracias al bijuu la forma de vestir de esos guerreros tan feroces y despiadados

La tensión entre ambos berserkers se hacía cada vez mayor, provocando que todos pusieran sus ojos en el Uzumaki y el forastero de la aldea desconocida

Ambos se acercaron con miradas desafiantes pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mostrando ambos dientes afilados como navajas

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te llamas forastero?- dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa

 **¿?:** Viggo, ese es mi nombre- dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa de excitación y ansia de guerra

 **Naruto:** Naruto, ese es mi nombre- dijo en el mismo estado que el castaño

Gaia miraba a esos dos con curiosidad y con… ¿miedo?, si gente, la peli roja estaba asustada al ver a esos dos mientras su bijuu, más asustado todavía, avisaba a su contendor de evitar un conflicto el máximo tiempo posible

Sarutobi miraba con preocupación a esos dos, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ese chico era un Berserker como Naruto

Kurama se temía lo peor, si esos dos chocaban en las finales, habría un baño de sangre, solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado

Y al parecer así fue, ya que Naruto pelearía contra Gaia, pero al parecer el emo la iba a pagar, ya que a él le tocaba contra Viggo, el cual, al igual que Naruto, se sentía

Sasuke tragaba saliva, ese chico le daba muy mal rollo, le recordaba a la vez que Naruto se descontrolo en el puente de Nami no kumi, y tenía la sensación de que algo parecido volvería a pasar

Ino, Tenten, Karin, Haku y Hinata estaban preocupadas, si esos dos se deciden por pelear, pelearan a muerte sin importar las consecuencias

Eso fue una de las costumbres de los vikingos, cuando dos berserkers de diferentes tribus se encontraban, peleaban a muerte sin importar el dolor o morir

Por suerte pudieron ver que el castaño no iba solo, tenía a sus dos compañeros, un peli verde y una joven de pelo anaranjado, ambos con las bandas del país del hierro, lo cual extraño a muchos, ya que ese era el país de los samuráis

Sin embargo parecían mantener las distancias, sobre todo cuando este estaba emocionado o iba a tener un gran combate

Orochimaru observaba con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes, desprendían una energía que nunca antes había sentido y eso le picaba la curiosidad

Después de las eliminatorias, Sarutobi dio un mes para que los gennin que pasaron se prepararan para la final, los cuales eran Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Gaia, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ame y Viggo

Obviamente, Naruto fue junto a las chicas y Kurama a Ichiraku Ramen para saborear su victoria

Sin embargo, él sabía que esto solo era el principio, sabía que la serpiente tramaba algo al igual que Kurama, por lo que no tardó mucho en enviar unos clones para conseguir información, para posteriormente enterarse de que la serpiente pedófila planeaba una invasión a Konoha junto a Suna

Obviamente, el peli mixto informó al Hokage que ya estaba preparando su jugada contra el que fue su alumno

Ya por la noche, Naruto se dio una aldea por la vuelta para disfrutar de la noche, aparte de sentir la presencia de la peli roja bastante cerca de su hogar

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás ansiosa verdad?- dijo el peli mixto a la nada para posteriormente a su espalda apareciera la peli roja de Suna

 **Gaia:** Eres fuerte….- dijo de brazos cruzados- madre dice que tenga mucho cuidado contigo- dijo liberando algo de su aura asesina

 **Naruto:** Sé lo que se siente- dijo confundiendo a la peli roja- se lo que es que te miren con odio por algo que no eres o más exactamente, algo que llevas dentro- dijo asombrando a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** ¿Tú también eres?...- dijo asombrada mientras el peli mixto le sonreía

 **Naruto:** Me encantaría hablar más tiempo, pero debo irme para entrenar temprano- dijo levantándose de su sitio- espero que lo des todo en nuestro combate, quiero ver lo fuerte que eres- dijo sonriéndole como él sabe, sonrojando levemente a la peli roja, para posteriormente desaparecer en la noche dejando a la peli roja con un leve sonrojo

 **Gaia:** Es… como yo- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y un leve sonrojo

Mientras en un hotel, Viggo estaba sentado afilando su enorme espada, mientras que en la habitación de al lado estaban sus dos compañeros

 **¿?:** ¿Viste al chico de pelo mixto?, desprendía la misma aura que Viggo- dijo el chico peli verde muy nervioso

 **¿?:** Si, solo ha cruzado miradas y se ha puesto muy emocionado- dijo con preocupación- tengo miedo de que vuelva a perder el control- dijo la peli naranja asustada

 **¿?:** Y que lo digas Ame, no quiero que ese monstruo nos mate- dijo muy asustado

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando al castaño con una mirada seria asustando a sus compañeros

 **¿?:** Ho… hola Viggo, ¿emocionado por la pelea de las finales?- dijo muy nervioso recibiendo una mirada seria del castaño

 **Viggo:** Deja de fingir, Yori, apestas a miedo, los dos apestáis a miedo hacia mí- dijo seriamente el castaño- sé que hablas a espaldas mía en la aldea

 **Yori:** Que… que cosas dices- dijo para ver como la espada se clavaba en la pared, mientras el castaño acercaba su rostro sonriente

 **Viggo:** ¿Me estás tomando por estúpido?- dijo mientras el peli verde negaba muy asustado- ¿te crees que no sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor? ¿O cómo me ve tu ridícula aldea?- dijo al muy asustado peli verde que estaba a punto de mearse encima

 **Ame:** Viggo por favor, cálmate, él ha aprendido la lección- dijo la peli naranja logrando que el castaño recogiera su espada

 **Viggo:** No me importa lo que penséis de mí, acepte un equipo para poder hacerme más fuerte, no me importa lo que penséis de mi vosotros o esa estúpida aldea- dijo volviendo a su habitación, al igual que Ame

 **Ame:** Viggo- dijo con preocupación la peli naranja mientras se preparaba para dormir, recordando el pasado

 _ **Flash back**_

La joven peli naranja se paseaba por un camino bastante común mientras la nieve caía en el suelo, era bastante común que en su país nevara

Estaba emocionada, ya que mañana sería su primer día en la academia, cuando entonces escucho ruidos extraños en la cercanía

Curiosa, fue a observar, para asombrarse y aterrarse ante lo que veía

Frente a ella, un joven castaño de su edad (6 años), se encontraba cubierto de sangre, mientras frente a él había una manada de lobos con intenciones hostiles, y no eran pocos, era un grupo de al menos 30 lobos

El chico en vez de asustarse, se lanzó contra los canes solamente con sus puños, y estos hicieron lo mismo, sorprendiendo a la joven cuando el chico le rompió los dientes a uno de los lobos, a otro le piso la cabeza mientras uno le mordía la pierna, para posteriormente agarrarlo y con los dientes arrancarle el hocico de un mordisco

La joven estaba impresionada y asustada, ese chico parecía un animal rabioso

Uno de los lobos se le tiro encima, pero el castaño lo agarró por el cuello para posteriormente derribarlo y lincharlo a puñetazos, sin importarle que tuviera otro encima, el cual mandó por los aires, estrellándolo contra un árbol, el cual se agrietó por el golpe

El rabioso joven siguió golpeando a la fiera, desfigurándole la cara para posteriormente arrancarle la cabeza con una fuerza imposible parea un niño de seis años

Eso fue la señal para que los lobos sobrantes se retiraran

El joven agitado y cansado se dirigió hacia un árbol, para posteriormente hacer unas señas y ver como otro niño de su edad bajaba del árbol junto a un pequeño cachorro de oso pardo

En ese momento la furiosa madre hizo aparición con un lobo en sus fauces mientras miraba a los niños y a su cachorro

El joven castaño sin temor alguno, encaró a la enorme osa que parecía sentir respeto al joven mientras su cachorro volvía hacia su madre y retirarse

Fue entonces cuando el joven castaño cayó derrumbado al suelo, y al joven junto al otro niño fueron a socorrerlo

Cabe decir que los médicos estaban asombrados de que el joven haya sobrevivido y matado a más de 15 lobos con los puños

Pero todos se hacían la misma pregunta

¿Dónde estaban los padres del chico?

 _ **Otro flash back**_

Todos estaban emocionados, por fin serían gennin de la aldea

Entonces las puertas se abrieron mostrando al joven castaño que venía a ser gennin

Eso extraño a muchos, ya que muchos no habían visto a ese chico y no veían justo que se graduara sin haber estado en la academia

No faltó el idiota que se quiso pasar de listo, para posteriormente acabar con su cabeza estampada en el suelo, dejando muy claro sus intenciones si alguien le molestaba

Después vino la selección de equipos, donde curiosamente la peli naranja y el castaño acabaron en el mismo equipo junto al peli verde, que era bastante inseguro

 **Ame:** Hola- dijo intentando hablar con el castaño- mi nombre es Ame- dijo llamando la atención del castaño que simplemente la saludo, sin entablar conversación

Una vez que conocieron a su sensei, el grupo fue al campo de entrenamiento a hacer la prueba, donde Ame y Yori se asombraron al ver al castaño allí antes que ellos y el sensei, pero les llamó la curiosidad la enorme espada que portaba el castaño

 **Yori:** ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?- dijo sorprendido el peli verde

 **Viggo:** Entrenar, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada- dijo para posteriormente quitarse su camisa, mostrando sus bien formados músculos, para asombro de sus compañeros, mientras Ame se sonrojaba

El sensei de ambos llegó, tratándose de un peli rojo, que miraba con asombro la musculatura del castaño

La prueba era simple, trabajo en equipo, eso puso algo nerviosos a Ame y Yori, por lo que su sensei tuvo tiempo de analizarlos

Ame era una chica alegre pero con algo de timidez en algunos momentos

Yori en cambio, era un chico bastante inseguro y el cual parecía dudar de sus capacidades como shinobi

Pero Viggo era otra historia, el no mostraba ni una pizca de inseguridad o miedo, su mirada lo decía todo mientras afilaba su enorme espada

Su sensei, de nombre Hayeto, reconoció al joven que peleo a puñetazo limpio contra 30 lobos y que encima estando herido de muerte encaró a una osa madre con sus cachorros

Cuando los puso a prueba, vio los resultados que esperaba de Ame y Yori, pero sin duda Viggo era otra historia, manejaba su espada con suma facilidad, incluso con una mano, mostrando una fuerza y velocidad aterradoras para alguien de doce años de edad, incluso lanzaba mordiscos y arañazos como una bestia rabiosa, ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivar los cortes de su sensei, al cual le sonreía de forma macabra

El Jounin no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo miedo de un gennin, pero tenía que admitirlo, ese chico era fuerte y peligroso, puede que demasiado peligroso

 _ **Otro Flash back**_

Estaban rodeados, un grupo de renegados los tenía rodeados, su sensei estaba gravemente herido, Yori soltaba lágrimas mientras Ame pensaba que este sería su final

Entonces una enorme sed de sangre se sintió en el lugar, tratándose de nadie más que Viggo, que estaba rabioso al ver a su sensei tirado en el suelo casi muerto, una de las pocas personas que lo veía como a un padre

El furioso castaño gritó furioso, mientras un oso enorme hacía acto de presencia, donde este se transformó en una especie de armadura de piel, mientras el castaño adquiría unas garras enormes y su musculatura y tamaño aumentaron, bajo la mirada de terror y asombro de sus compañeros y ninjas renegado

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un baño de sangre que los traumo de por vida y que nunca olvidaran

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Ame:** Viggo…- dijo la joven preocupada por su compañero de equipo

Los días pasaban, ambos berserkers entrenaban emocionados al saber que podrían luchar, uno lo sabía instintivamente y el otro por información e instinto

Sarutobi se sentía algo agobiado mientras Kurama le echaba una mano, no solo tenía que prepararse para recibir a su ex alumno, también tenía que preparar la llegada de los kages que vendrían a ver la pelea y otras personas de gran importancia

Entre los Kages estaba Onoki, el Tsuchikage de Iwa, el cual vendría acompañado de su nieta para tratar un acuerdo de paz con Konoha

Mientras Orochimaru estaba esperando, sin saber que ya sabían de sus planes, a la vez que Danzo intentaría aprovechar la invasión para que lo elijan de Hokage e intentar controlar al jinchuriki del Kyubi como su principal arma, sin saber que sus cartas especiales no servirían de nada

El mes de entrenamiento se estaba acabando, Naruto entrenaba como un loco bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo que tampoco dejaban de entrenar

A veces Tenten lo visitaba para verlo entrenar y tener algunos combates de práctica con el peli mixto

En ese mes, el sennin de los sapos, Jiraya hizo acto de presencia para ver con asombro a su ahijado y el potencial que mostraba con el Fuinjutsu y de caerse de espaldas al enterarse de quien era Kurama y de que hubiera una Uzumaki más en la aldea, aparte de enterarse de lo que era Naruto realmente

Finalmente, el mes de entrenamiento había acabado, el estadio estaba a rebosar de público, esperando ver a sus novatos preferidos

 **Árbitro:** Primer combate; Hinata Hyuga de Konoha contra Ame del país del hierro- dijo mientras ambas entraban en el estadio listas para empezar a luchar

 **Hinata/Ame:** "¡VOY A DAR LO MEJOR DE MÍ!" fue el pensamiento de ambas antes de empezar la batalla

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
